So Damn Unpretty
by MyRegardstothereader
Summary: Aria isn't your normal Sunakagure girl, and now Gaara is stuck babysitting her and her mental voices every wednesday for as long as Aria stays Stable. But Aria's spiralling down as a certain shadow comes back to town to finish what they started. GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

So Damn _Unpretty_

Author's Note: This was an idea I had a few years ago that made itself into a story on Quizilla. The other day while writing Food fit for a KING, I suddenly thought about it and went to go look for it. I could not find it for the life of me, it was just gone. So I decided to start it up again and see where it goes. I don't know if this will be anything like the original I wrote so long ago, but the main idea and the plot twist will be the same (as far as I remember it, it will). Tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome

_GaaraXOC Fanfiction_

_Aria POV_

* * *

><p>"Name and case number?" The lady spoke without even looking up from her clipboard. A disgusting piss yellow highlighter was gripped in between her pudgy fingers, her yellow teeth biting hard on her green gum that kept showing its chewed face up in between breathes that smelt like mint and gross meat. With a gulp, I had to swallow down the urge to vomit my stomach up onto her table. I had made it this far, I was not missing my only day out into the sun, being locked up in my cell was making me sicker than I was coming into this place.<p>

"Aria…" I whimpered, clutching my hands hard. If I didn't screw up, I would get to go outside with the group. I had no mental breakdowns in the last week, I was eligible to see the sun and I wanted to so desperately. I took a deep breath, beating my hands clamped together against my pelvis. Breathe Aria, just breathe. "Case number 6237."

"Okay, step threw the detector and the group watching you will be waiting for you." I watched her breathlessly as she crossed off my name and number off the list of eligible. I was close to tears, but I turned and pattered my way through the metal detector towards the lobby. Wearing the only thing that wasn't rags and/or my uniform, I walked out into the lobby and came eye to eyes with my group, and boy did they not want to see me.

"Why do we have to babysit a crazy person?" One of them hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. My eyes attached to the purple lines of makeup all over his cheeks and down his eyes. It was the image of pipelines, swirling but straight and strict. My first instinct was to walk over to him and touch his make-up to see how dense it was to get that distinct plum purple color. I took one step before halting and pushing my hands hard into my lower abdomen to keep from touching. No touching, remember, Dr. Harti said no touching. My body began to rock as I bit my lip and looked down.

"What is she doing." The purple make-up man hissed again.

"It's what they do to keep out of their urges, Kankuro." The only girl of the group spoke, and there was a loud smacking sound. I flinched and looked up to the group, eyeing them. The tallest one was eyeing the two slapping and whispering bickering words to each other, but the short one with a giant gourd on his back was looking right at me. His eyes, they were the perfect seafoam color and they were bearing into me. Fear began to shoot through me at his staring and I looked back down to my feet.

Aria, you're fine! He's not staring at you because he wants to hurt you. He's staring because you're ugly, because you're different!

_He wants to hurt you, Aria!_

SHUT UP! NO HE DOESN'T! I'M SAFE!

"I'm safe… I'm safe…" I whimpered, stepping closer. Just then, as if my foot steps forced them all to look at me with strange eyes. I could feel my body flinch a bit and I forced my eyes downwards. They weren't staring! They weren't staring.

_Aria, come back to our room! You're not ready to be outside…_

**_Yea Aria! Come back and play! Outside is for outsiders, you're one of us!_**

NO! No, I want to go outside. Biting my lip I took another step forward, rocking myself lightly with every step. I just wanted to be outside in the light, not here in the dark. The dark place brought them out of my head and out into reality. Besides, Dr. Harti said I could go outside. He said I could see the sun, and see the brightness. No more dark… no more…

"Come on, we've got more to do then bicker in this lobby!" I gulped and tried to look up but I couldn't. I was able to stare at their ankles as my green hair fell into my sight. As my fingers shook trying to touch its silk texture the light from outside the large oak doors lit up the lobby. Instantly, my hair glistened and its mint color brought a smile to my lips.

"Are you coming crazy girl?" I looked up to the make-up boy with a giant grin on my face and nodded. Without being asked twice, I bolted from the room, my legs shaking at the sudden movement but I didn't care! I propelled myself into the golden light and skidded to a stop on the bottom step from the door, looking up and all around me. Brilliant blue sky, thin fluffy clouds, large buildings of golden sand, people of all colors and shapes, they all surrounded me.

I threw my hands out to my sides and turned around and around for just a second. Only, the second spin, my foot caught ahold of the air in between the ground and the step I was on, and I went tumbling down to the dusty sand below me.

There was loud laughter, then another smack as I laid there in the sand. But even an ungraceful fall could not hinder my spirits! I smiled, looking up to the brilliant sky and the shadow of the darkness building in contrast. I spread my arms and began to build a sand angel, only to have the shadow of a person shoot infront of me and block me of the brightness.

It was the red head with the beautiful eyes.

"Stand up." He demanded. Instantly I stood up with a smile, letting my arms rest peacefully by my side. It was gorgeous out here, so bright and so warm. My whole body welcomed the outside, greeting it's warm embrace with an embrace of my own.

"Alright, we have three other tasks, so we're going to have to split up… who wants to watch Miss Aria here?" the tall man spoke. I gazed at him, my head tilted. I was supposed to have a group, not a person. I hated being with other people, especially being in my predicament. However, I wanted to come back outside as much as I could and to do that I needed to follow the rules.

"No!" I blurted out, wide eyed at the man. "I have to follow the rules…" I stated, gulping down hard on my tight throat.

_See! They just want to hurt you and get you in trouble!_

Shut up!

**_Don't shout!_**

I scrunched up my face before glaring at the man, "I have to follow the rules!"

"And I have to follow mine! Now I already told the management what's going to happen, so please, shut up!" The tall man hissed, narrowing his eyes right at me. Furrowing my brows at him, I bit my lip and pushed my palms against each other, beating them against my hip bone and began to rock. NO! I needed to follow the rules. But he said he made an exception. There were no Exception! But they wouldn't let him do this if they wouldn't let him. I was fine! NO I WASN'T! Yes! Yes I was fine, I was safe.

_Oh no… breakdown…_

I clenched my eyes shut.

"I'll do it!"

Everything stopped swirling in my head as I whipped around and looked to the red head.

"Alright Gaara, we'll see you later." I kept my eyes at the boy as I stopped rocking but continued to swing my hands as soothingly as I could. He was standing absolutely still but everything around him was swirling and I could feel the panic swell in my stomach.

"I'm Aria." I blanked on words to say as my eyes went from his face to his feet.

"Gaara…" He spoke. I watched his feet turn from me and begin to move away. The panic settled in my stomach but spiked enough to shuffle my feet after him. The swirling was starting and stopping with every other step, and I was beginning to grow dizzy. I needed to draw…

"COLORING BOOK!" I screamed, head turned down as I bolted from the spot.

"What?" I heard fast steps behind me as I rushed right down the road. My mind led me with mental pictures towards the dollar store next to the darkness building. I knew it held large boxes of crayons and large coloring book of all assortments. Plus, they had blank paper! I needed to color! I needed to draw. Draw! Draw!

**_Oooo' Someone is focused. Please be careful Aria, we don't want you to trip!_**

_Wouldn't that be funny. I bet the red head would laugh if you fell again!_

**_I think he would!_**

_He'll laugh then call you a freak!_

**_Like they all do!_**

"SHUT UP!" I barked, my feet screeching to a halt. I slapped my right hand to my forehead once, then twice, my face scrunched up. Only, when I realized what my hands were doing, my left hand snatched my right and forced it down! NO! Stop it! To be outside and stay outside, you are supposed to be stable. Dr. Harti says only stable people stay outside. I want to be outside, it's so pretty out here, the colors are bright. There isn't any darkness here, there are no shadows.

"Will you slow down." I turned to the red head glaring right at me. "Or I'll take you back."

"No…." I whimpered, biting my lip. "I promise… I promise I'll be good…" I whimpered looking at him with begging eyes. Gaara, his named echoed in my head. Gaara…Gaara… Gaara…

_I don't like that name!_

**_It's an ugly name, just like Aria!_**

"Coloring book?" I questioned, my right hand scratching at my scalp. I wanted to slap my head, make the conversation stop between them and me. Besides, I had earned atleast 10 dollars for myself, I could afford all the materials I wanted and needed to stay calm. "I promise I'll be good…" I repeated.

"Fine…" He hissed and began to walk forward. I smiled but frowned as my eyes caught hold of the darkness building. The large, shadow blue letters haunted my eyes as I forced myself to walk away and follow Gaara and his gourd. But I could see the words on the Darkness Building.

Sunakagure Asylum for the mentally ill….


	2. Chapter 2

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter two:

The bright plum purple colored pencil glided along my black outline on the blank paper. I could feel the sand brick imprinting against the back of my thigh; it was cold because I had been sitting for a while, far before the temperature grew. But the brick itself was rough and course and I tried my best not to move, least to get scratches.

My plum purple was going to add to the deep shadow purple and black in shading in the dress of the lady standing behind the counter of the food market. I had bought a fruit from the market and noticed how unique her purple outfit was, and how her black hair fell in really distinct curls, how her golden eyes just stared at the horizon until someone caught her attention.

Nibbling my already puffed up lower lip, I concentrated on the strokes of my pencil. I had her face and hair mapped out, the whole frame was done. The counter was finished as was the floor, that part was easy. But her feet took the most time to get them perfectly arched so she was leaning on the counter. Her elbow leaning against the counter, her tan olive skin glowing against the ivory colored counter all while contrasting against her unique purple outfit.

"There," Gaara's voice penetrated my thoughts. My head snapped up and I gasped, blinking fast. It felt like the world was spinning as I looked to the red head sitting on the sand beside my calves. He had one of the 6 coloring books I had purchased. Once I had purchased them, the giant collection of pencils, a sketch book, and the materials to keep them in shape, I had 9 cents to my name.

Only, I wanted to go color random places, explore the sun. Gaara wanted to sit someplace where I would have a lot to draw and color and he could sit and watch. Well, he didn't say that in all those words, but I guessed at his reasoning for pointing at the fountain edge and saying "sit, there."

But Dr. Harti would know I was a good listener, and I did as he told me. I sat there and was coloring a nature page while Gaara purchased food to eat. If this was progress, I would be enjoying more days in the sun… In the light.

"I colored, the stupid dragon." Gaara grumbled, showing me the fully colored dragon. I eyed it with my head cocked to the side.

"You don't color much." I spoke blankly, "You need to shade… and the backgrounds not colored, and his teeth can't be white, he's a dragon! He eats people!" I explained, pushing the coloring book back in his lap. My eyes caught the glare of Gaara.

_There you go again! Aria, no one likes you!_

**_Hey, I like her…._**

I flinched, slapping my free left hand to my head. I pushed the butt of my palm against my pressure point while looking at Gaara. His glare went straight from a glare to a look of suspicion of what my hand was doing. The look on his face matched ones I had gained many times in my life time. I hated that look.

_There it is! The look! _

**_GAARA'S GIVING YOU THE, 'YOU'RE A FREAK' LOOK!_**

"Stop that." He huffed. I held still as his hand reached up to grab my hand. Without even knowing what my body was doing, I jumped out of his reach and shook my head, slapping my temples again.

"Don't touch." I whimpered. "Don't touch. We don't touch." I repeated, shaking my head at him. I watched him carefully, like a threatened creature as he pulled himself up onto the fountain edge and sat the coloring book back in his lap.

"Okay. No touch." He growled. I eyed him, feeling myself tremble as if I was wet to the bone in a snow storm. With a gulp, I picked myself up and jerked back to my spot, a good book and a pack of pencils away from him. My eyes still flickered back to him but my hand left my temple, trembling, and grabbed the pencil pack and scooted it over towards him, jerking my hand back away from it after it was put closer to Gaara.

"But, you should shade." I gulped, pointing at the coloring book. "It's bland and boring if you don't try." I whispered.

_Wow, you're pathetic Aria!_

"Shut up." I hissed under my breath, turning back to my page and the girl at the counter. I had finally finished her dress and it was just as I saw it. There was a ruffled skirt, purple and deep plum colors with bright strips of red running through it like veins and she had a belt that was the same red but it was flat against her skin. Then she had a bare mid-driff, only to have on a small jacket that was red like her belt, but it had purple pockets and a purple tank-top on the inside that was transparent towards her collar, then as it went down, became increasingly less transparent to cover her breast.

Now her face was my project. I dived in, my whole mind and body, to her face, coloring it and shading it to its distinct specifics. Once I had her hair down, I was shading the back of the store when Gaara broke my concentration once more.

"There, complete." I jumped in my skin, gasping and looking to him wide eyed. He scanned me over before holding up the Dragon. I put my picture down and inspected it. I grabbed it and pulled it into my lap, eyeing it. I didn't see him take my picture and look at it till I went to give him his dragon back and found it in his hand. He was comparing it to the girl still leaning on the counter.

"Did I get the colors right?" I blurted out, leaning over to compare it to the girl as well. He nodded before putting it down onto the side of the fountain. I smiled before ripping out his dragon and handing it to Gaara. He eyed it before shaking his head. "It's yours, you need to frame it… it's not so sad and bland anymore. See?" I placed it as close as I could to him without touching.

Touch, Dr. Harti said it was all apart of my 'disability'. I had a constant need to feel and touch things but people touch on me sent different emotions then they were meant. Two weeks ago, a person accidently skimmed his arm on me trying to squeeze between me and another person. My body jumped and I hit him hard with a lunch tray, sending him and my lunch flying. I got a day of detention to the black whole block.

Gaara eyed the dragon before grasping it and folding it up. I watched him carefully fold it up and tuck it away in his pants pocket.

"Are we done coloring now?" He asked. With a sigh, I began to pack up my pencils. Unlike many of my cell mates, I couldn't stand things being in order. So I chucked the pencils back in the box and purposely messed up the order just it looked like a mess. I put all the stuff in the plastic bag as messily as I could before pulling it up and standing up.

_Look who's working for her doggy biscuits? _

**_Come on Aria, you're not a dog, don't let him treat you like one!_**

"NO! You two are just trying to get me in trouble." I grumbled, slapping my temples. I scrunched up my face, digging my palm into my temple but it didn't matter. The sound grew from words to just laughter. My attempts to shut them up only made them louder and more real. Most of the time, they were just a whisper in the wind, and I knew I was the only one to hear them.

But when they got louder…

"Can you hear them?" I asked sheepishly at Gaara who halted suddenly and looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"Who?" He asked, eyeing me up and down. I sighed as the laughter grew louder and louder in my head and I flinched at the sound. The laughter felt like nails scratching down my back as it continued.

"No…no one..." I mumbled.

_Poor Aria,_

**_Poor, insane, crazy Aria!_**

I clenched my hands on my biceps, the plastic bag scratching at my skin as I looked to the ground and chewed hard on the insides of my cheeks.

"Come on… we've got to move on to someplace else." Gaara spoke, interrupting the laughter. I gulped and jumped at the chance to move and make them stop laughing.

"Where?" I asked.

"Someplace not public." It was then that I looked up from his ankles and I saw them. The people staring at me blatantly then some trying to hide the fact they were staring. I began to feel tense as I quickened my pace. My feet created dust as I dug through the sand, actually walking faster than my red headed watching ninja.

I wanted out of sight. Eyes on me, in any sense, were not a soothing spot for me. I couldn't stand being stared at, or anywhere in a crowd where people noticed me. I would love, for once, to be invisible. It would be nice to run through a crowd and no one look at me twice, or even look at me once.

That's when what felt like a hand shot out to grab my shoulder. I ripped around out of reflex my hand ready to hit when I stopped dead at the sand hand reaching out of a gourd. The gourd on Gaara's back with sand streaming out, forming a hand and holding my shoulder as lightly as it could. My eyes flickered surprised between the gourd and Gaara as he quickened his pace to catch up with me.

"It's time…" He nodded up to the clock on the side of a building I had just charged past. There on it, read the painful time of 3:00pm. I had to be back in the building by 3:20 pm or else I wasn't allowed out the next time I was eligible.

I let my head fall. I didn't want to go back. The sun, it was so bright. It was warm, and brilliant out here. There was so much to see, so much to draw and color. I could actually feel tears ready to spill. But I wouldn't cry. I would just have to lavish what I saw and dream of outside until the next time I was allowed out.

My eyes looked up to him with fear, knowing what question he would be asked when he returned me like a broken toy to the manufacture. He didn't look, he just kept walking, his sand crumbling away. I followed after him, wanting to ask but unable to. I just rocked my clamped hands against my lower abdomen and followed him back towards the darkness. The light was slipping, I could feel the warmth and glow escaping me as I saw the building getting closer and closer.

I didn't want him to answer the question! I didn't know what he would say and his answer was the deciding factor if I was eligible for next week, and with him. Gaara wasn't used to me, I knew he was still suspicious of my moments and my outbursts. He hadn't seen the bad ones, and hopefully he never will. But for the first day being with him, I enjoyed it more than spending the day in my cell.

My feet led me down the streets, and up the steps of the darkness building. Gaara opened the doors and ushered me in as I found myself alone in the Lobby. Had there not been a big clock across of me saying it was only 3:12, I would have panicked that we were late. There at the metal detector was a smiling nurse, a hand out for my bag.

Handing it over, I turned to look at Gaara with pleading eyes, another nurse coming out just incase I flipped.

"Thank you…" I mumbled, looking to the ground. "for today."

I didn't see him nod or if he made some kind of gesture, I just turned and headed for the detector when I heard the dreaded question.

"So, Mister Gaara… was our Aria stable today?"

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Thank you: Kilik (Sorry for not putting your whole fanfiction name, I bet you even if I copied and pasted it I would mess it up), Aiko (Same goes for the last name on yours!), and 13 for reviewing. It meant alot to know you three like it and I hope it stays that way. If you have any suggestions, tell me and don't be shy about it!


	3. Chapter 3

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter three:

I stood deathly still as my green hair was pushed in front of my face. The nurses were standing beside me, attempting to keep me from running away or doing anything I shouldn't. They all waited patiently as Gaara looked to me. I pleaded in my head, begged him in my eyes, to say nothing bad happened. I needed him to say I was fine!

_You're not fine Aria, so quit believing it._

**_Come on Aria, he won't say you were good. He's not us, he doesn't love you like us! He doesn't want you to be happy._**

I bit my lip and rang my hands together as he looked to the head nurse once more. The shadows were crawling at my feet as the Nurses grabbed my wrists. Here it was, my complete and total melt down when he said I was crazy and ran off multiple times. He would tell her that I hit myself in the head and freaked out when he tried to touch me. My lips hurt with the pressure I put on them but I held still as he finally answered the question.

"She's stable." He spoke softly.

The seconds ticked by, time barely passing as the nurses let out a sigh of relief. My teeth let go of the choke hold on my lower lip and an actual smile graced my lips. The voices were silent for once as he turned on his heels.

"Oh…Well…next week then Mr. Gaara…" Head Nurse Mia whimpered. I could tell she was actually holding her breath as well. I waited, patiently while the happiness bubbled in my stomach until he was out of the room. That's when all the bubbles burst and exploded inside of me.

"I CAN GO OUTSIDE?" I near screamed at Head Nurse Mia. I watched her jump in her skin but turn and nod at me.

"Yes Aria, you can go outside next week… IF!" She stressed the last word, putting a finger to me, "if, you're good…"

"I'LL BE GOOD! GOOD ARIA! I PROMISE HEAD NURSE MIA!" I jumped up and down in the air, smiling and holding my hands together at my chest. I'd never felt so excited to see a person before. I would see Gaara again next Wednesday. I would be my best! I would talk openly and not get upset with doctor Harti asks me anything. I will ignore the twins, and I will cooperate! I will, I will, I will!

"Alright Aria, calm down… its dinner time and I bet you're starving." My feet stopped moving when the nurse beside me spoke up. Dinner? I swallowed down my saliva and nodded at her. All that bubble and happiness, they all went away as I turned towards the Darkness. The long hallways of poop stained floors, florescent lights, and overly bright white walls with disgusting yellow stripes faded into the background.

I gritted my teeth and shuffled my feet following the nurse through the halls, eyes down at the floor. It was just my sneakers against the disturbing colored tile for the moment.

"_Oh Aria, I hear tonight is rice balls in a pita shell with turtle soup!"_ I clenched my eyes shut, but when I dared open them, I saw two other pairs of wavery feet beside my own, just slapping their dirty, dusty sneakers against the tile beside mine. Their pale, near translucent legs force fed shivers down my back, attempting to look up but unable.

"**_Aria, it's just us! Remember we love you!"_**

_"Yea, Come on, smile...turtle soup is your favorite soup"_

"It is yummy soup…" I mumbled. I looked up to the nurse who had walked so far ahead, she had to stop and look back at me. Her arms were crossed and she tapped her foot, waiting for me to hurry up and catch up. Doctor Harti always said, patients weren't allowed to be in the halls by themselves, even with all the camera's he had installed, it was dangerous. I pushed myself to rush forward towards the nurse, without looking like I was running.

"Aria, you need to keep up Dear. Now come on, you need to be back in your normal clothes before you can eat dinner. Don't want turtle soup on your pretty dress…."

~~!~~

"_Come Aria, you're not that ugly! Just look in the mirror!" _Jai's whispery voice filled my ears as I stood there. I knew Dr. Harti was trying to heal me, but he knew my hatred of mirrors! He had to have done this while I was out with Gaara. Gritting my teeth and clenching my fists, I still couldn't look up into the full length mirror. It wasn't even glass on it, standard that no patient could have anything that could break and harm me. It was reflective tape on it, the kind that made fake mirrors.

"**_Do it! Do it! Do it!"_** Yai chanted from his corner of the cell, bouncing about.

"Shut up!" I snarled, glaring at Yai. His platinum blond hair glowed around his face, only letting one of his pale pink eyes show on his round face. He grinned a toothy grin, his sharp teeth glistening.

"_Haha, Yai! Aria yelled at you!"_ Jai sneered.

"YOU TOO!" I snapped. "I will look at my hideousness… later." I huffed, closing my eyes. I just couldn't do it. Dr. Harti often wrote in his notes, which I wasn't supposed to read, that I couldn't look in the mirror because of my past horrors haunted my reflection. But I have no idea what he's talking about. Past horrors? I've been living in the darkness building since before I could remember. I just remember waking up screaming at the age of 14 in the bed of the hospital, nurses trying to strap me down while Yai and Jai stood just out of reach, heads tilted and sharp smiled.

"_No! NOW!" _Jai and Yai shouted together, forcing my eyes open. They jumped from their spots, swarming at me. A scream erupted from me as I fell to my butt hard on the floor. When I got my breath back, the mirror was staring back at me and I could feel my breath just snap out of my lungs.

"NO! I'M UGLY! TAKE IT AWAY!"

I hated it. My near lime green hair pulled up into two messy pig tails, my rose like pink eyes screaming of the disgusting person that was me. I swung my leg at the mirror, shoving it's phoney reflection to the ground. I couldn't even stand to read the full description of me in the doctors log.

5 foot 4, 150 pounds, 32 C's, Medium build…it didn't seem right to me… it never did. My heart shaped face just didn't look right to me in the mirror! I was just… so damn Unpretty.

"_Aria's ugly! Aria's ugly! Ugly! Ugly!"_ Jai teased, sitting back on the ledge of my book shelf.

"**_Hey! Stop it Jai… she's crying!" _**Yai snickered, lounging ontop of the mirror. He was right. I could feel the big, chunky tears falling from my eyes, soaking the small sleeves of my pajamas. My eyes looked to the clock sitting beside the end of the bed on a low, nailed down table.

Midnight…

I… I needed to color!

My hands instantly reached to my bed behind me and snatched up my bag that held all my new coloring items. I threw it out in front of me before ripping around and pulling my giant art set from underneath my bed. When I turned back around to my coloring supplies, I saw the coloring book.

Gaara had been coloring in it…

"_Not him! Stop thinking about him Aria, he's just toying with you…"_ Jai hissed, floating down to the floor. His short Mohawk showed off his pale forehead, pink eyes glowing against his skin.

"I… can't…" I whispered, my hands running over the coloring book that Gaara had made the Dragon out of.

"**_He's a dumb boy anyway, he said you were stable!_**_"_

I began to rub my hands hard against my temples. No, they weren't real! They weren't real and they just wanted to make me upset. Gaara was real, and he wanted to be with me again next Wednesday. No, they weren't going to make me upset.

"Shut… up…" I mumbled. I scrunched my face. "You're both, not real!" I hissed with a pout looking at the coloring book.

"**_Who says? Dr. Harti? Gaara? Maybe they're not real…. Huh_**?" Yai huffed.

I huffed back, knowing that here in the darkness, they ruled and I couldn't escape them. Even in my sleep.

"Shut up… I'm coloring." I whispered, ripping open my box of jumbled up colors. I grabbed a handful, along with my sketching pencils. As I dumped them down, crimson red, rose red, sea foam green, and pale peach. Without having to, my hand snatched up my dark liner pencil and began to outline something. I knew what it was but if I said it in my head then the both of them would know and would only complain more.

So I smiled and continued to scrawl my pencil across the page. The softness of the curves, the harsh engraving on the top, the sharp points in the middle, the image soon began to take shape as my smile grew softer.

"_Hey… I know what that is!_"

I grabbed my shading tool, lightly shading around the cheek bones and down around the nose. His face began to lightly shape more and more as I went through it. Soon the boy's voices of complaint began to fall away as I colored more and more. I grabbed the colors and without any problem, his hair was perfect and the blood stain of his tattoo on his forehead was exact.

I grinned as I blew on the paper and held it up to the lamp light. Without looking away from it, I placed the paper on the wall across from my bed and tacked it by the picture of the lady at the desk. I took a step back and smiled at it. It was Gaara looking at me with that cocked, hairless brow of his.

"LIGHTS OUT!"

Everything went black….


	4. Chapter 4

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter four:

"It's Wednesday, it's Wednesday… I like Wednesday's." I hummed, skipping up and down the small length of my room. Jai and Yai were nowhere to be seen at this moment. They didn't like me ignoring them all day, and I guess they didn't like my happy demeanor. It was easy to see I was excited. Gaara was coming to see me again today and I could go outside. Maybe this time we could go outside the market place. I would love to just sit and run my toes and fingers through free sand, maybe even sketch it.

Packing my sketch pad and a bejubile of colored pencils, my black pencils and my shaders, I pulled my pack onto my pack before looking to my dress. I only got to wear it on days I was going out and I enjoyed it so much. The dress reminded me of a doll I once had in emotional stability room. It was light blue with pink and purple lines, making it checkered with lace along the edges. It had two small straps on my shoulders but was dead straight along the top of my chest, lace over the top of that too. Just looking at it made me happy, I couldn't help smiling in it.

I turned to the door, ready to be let out when I jumped back. There on the door, black lines traced the metal lines up and down, moving like a snake. Branches grew out of the black snakes, sucking into the door and branching out more. The darkness was taking over the door. Eyes wide, I backed up from the door as the branches touched the floor. There the branches grew closer and closer. Growing like weeds and thorns, they reached out for me.

"No…" I whispered, backing up more until I hit the wall. My back froze against the concrete as the black thorns grew larger and came at me quicker and quicker. Soon they touched the ceiling, like a web of painful material. I could feel myself hyperventilating as I tried to claw my way out of the wall without turning my back onto the dark thorns. "NO!" I cried out, shaking my head.

That's when it began to reach out for me and I couldn't help it. The blood curtailing scream bubbled out of my body, taking shape and form against the darkness. The scream glowed in my eyes as the darkness stopped and began to tremble. My scream had made it angry. It lurched again, and this time I had no time to scream. Slamming into my right wrist, it slashed at my skin and I fell to my knees.

The air was gone from my lungs, my left hand instantly flung over the blood flow on my right wrist. It was so warm and sticky, it leaked through my fingers. Gasping for air to fill my lungs, my eyes shot up to the darkness growing taller. I could see teeth, sharp, jagged teeth growing into a mouth of teeth, threatening to swallow me. Nothing escaped my throat as I pulled myself into a curl, holding my bleeding wrist.

"Aria?"

I looked from up from my wrist to the nurse standing in the doorway with a concerned look.

"What's the matter, I had heard you scream?" She seemed out of breath. I looked to my wrist. The blood was gone, no longer bleeding, but I could still feel the burn of the tare in my skin. But, I needed to be outside. If I told her I saw dark vines and teeth trying to kill me, they wouldn't let me out. I needed to be outside! Inside meant the vines could come back! Swallowing my fear, I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Nurse, spider… spider, I think I saw… I screamed and fell… sorry, sorry…" I mumbled, smiling. She sighed with relief, even wiped her brow as she came into the room and helped me up. I took her fake hand stick carefully, with my left hand. All the nurses who looked after me had one, knowing I didn't like touch. There, on my right wrist, was nothing. No scar, no scratch, not even an indication I had been touched on it. Furrowing my brows, I let the nurse lead me from the room.

I knew it was there. The thorns were real! They were so real! They cut me, and they wanted to kill me!

I bit my tongue as I stumbled after the nurse. My eyes darting to every corner of the hallway, making sure the vines didn't sprout out in the open. With a deep breath, I kept my head up as much as I could to keep a look of calm. Inside all my organs were twisted and straining.

Calm! Keep calm Aria.

_Yea Aria, what are you freaking out for?_

For once I sighed with relief to hear the comforting voices in my head. Smiling, I nearly cried as my feet brought me to the front desk behind the metal detector. I sighed in my own head as Jai and Yai continued their normal routine of chating about how the nurses were ignorant, and didn't know how to fix Aria.

"Name and case number?" I looked to my feet. Crap! Okay Aria, answer the lady with the pee yellow highlighter.

"Aria…" I mumbled, biting my lip. "Case number 6237" I looked from the highlighter to the ground of the metal detector. That's when I saw a pair of familiar toes in my vision. I instantly looked up with a smile. My neck hurt from the sudden movement, but my feet launched me forward and through the metal detector.

"Hi." I projected.

**_And here we go! Gaara, Gaara, Gaara… ugh, I hate this guy!_**

Yai was complaining but I was brimming with happy. I could feel it in my fingers.

"…Hi" Gaara whispered. I looked to the head nurse who shooed me and I bolted for the door. OUTSIDE! OUTSIDE, OUTSIDE, OUTSIDE! My feet launched forward as I landed in the sand. I instantly ripped off my flip-flops and began to swirl in the warm, grainy sand. It was inviting and warm.

"What did I say?" I stopped in my pace and looked to Gaara standing on the steps of the darkness building. Crap! I had forgotten. Slow down Aria, or else he won't take you outside.

_Yea dumb-dumb!_

**_It's really bright out here, maybe you should have put on sun screen_**

"Sorry. I'll be good…I'll be good…" I mumbled, looking to my toes. But the second I saw the golden, glistening sand in between my toes, I was smiling again. Looking up to Gaara, I grinned at him, tilting my head. Instantly, my mint green hair fell down into my view and I attempted to blow it out of my face. I didn't see Gaara until his fingers took ahold of my hair. Standing deathly still, I held my breath as he pulled the hair up and out of my face before backing up.

I looked to the green in the corner of my eye then to Gaara who stood emotionless.

_5…4…3…2…1…EXPLOSION!_

But I stood still and said nothing. Breathing hard, I looked at him with wide eyes. He almost touched me? Horribly hideous me! I hated touch! My hands began to wring together as I looked at him. I needed to stay calm but I felt like I was close to breaking down. He'd been so close to me! TOO CLOSE! TOO CLOSE!

"GAARA!" I jumped, gasping at a person calling Gaara's name. Looking to the area where the name was called, a blond boy in an orange jumpsuit came running over towards us. Shuffling, I began to step backwards.

"Hold still…" Gaara warned, and I stood still. As still as I could as the blond who came to a huffing halt.

"Hey Gaara, They said you'd be here." That's when the boys blond eyes came upon me and I couldn't help but hold his gaze, petrified in my spot. "What's with her?" The boy asked, throwing a thumb in my direction.

"Aria… doesn't like society much." Gaara stated, stepping up to the boy. The blond boy looked back to me and shot a giant grin in my direction, sticking out his hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki!" I eyed his hand, shying away from it. Shifting uncomfortably in my spot, I looked at the hand. I couldn't even shake it if I had someone controlling my arms and legs. He stopped smiling at me as I darted my glance between his hand and his eyes. "You're supposed to shake it…" he added.

"I know." I huffed. I watched him jump in his skin as I took a step back only to gain a look from Gaara which made me stand absolutely still. "I don't touch…no, don't touch, don't touch." I mumbled. I began to rub my hands together, looking to my feet.

"What is she mental?" The Naruto boy asked Gaara but I answered.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" I screeched, glaring at the boy. He skidded back more, eyeing me. I bit my lip and looked to my feet, rocking back and forth in my spot.

_Delayed explosion!_

**_Oh, this ought to be good. Go ahead Blondie, call her crazy again. Do it! Do it! Do it!_**

"Why are you here, Naruto?" Gaara asked the blond.

"We had a mission to deliver some merchant goods here, I saw your siblings but not you. They said you were are the crazies house, they didn't say you were dating one." Naruto spoke, grinning at Gaara. I looked up from my feet to see Gaara glaring at Naruto who was looking really goofy. I eyed them both.

"You say a lot of stupid stuff…." I stated, forcing myself to step forward. The blond looked to me then to Gaara who stopped glaring. I would say he was smiling, but he wasn't. It just seemed he was.

"I do not" Naruto defended himself.

"Naruto…" He looked to Gaara. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck before stepping back.

"I wanted to give you this. Saw it on the way over here and thought you would like it…" That's when a loud yell of a name came over the buildings. I looked up to the sky, actually expecting someone to come out of the sky and call the Naruto kid's name again. No one did. "That's Sakura… gotta go, See you around Gaara…" He didn't even look at me as he went running off again. I watched him leave before looking to Gaara tucking a piece of paper in his pockets.

I wanted to ask what the weird, insulting, blond gave him, but Gaara just started walking.

I followed. Keeping pace with him, I finally looked back to my wrist, seeing something that hadn't been there before. A pink welt appeared along my right wrist, like someone had hit it with a whip but didn't break the skin. Eyeing it, I brought it up and actually looked to Gaara.

"You see this?" I asked. He looked to my wrist, eyeing the welt then to me.

"What did you do?" He asked. I smiled.

"You see it! It's really there?" I blurted out as he nodded and looked to the welt. Only, that's when the welt began to hurt and I pulled it in with a hiss. Ow…ow…ow…ow

_See, look, you jinxed it stupid!_

**_You really aren't bright Aria!_**

"Let me see" I stopped to look at Gaara. I shook my head but he pulled out something from his pocket. There in his hand were two handkerchiefs. He laid one in his hand and held the other in his other hand. "I won't touch you…" He sighed.

_This could be interesting._

**_Wonder where he got that idea!_**

I took my shaking arm and lightly placed my wrist in his handkerchief, making sure to keep myself from being too close and touching him. Without touching me, sand came swirling up in the air and grabbed the other handkerchief. I watched in amazement as the sand took the cloth and wrapped it around my wrist, tightly to keep on but not to cut off circulation. I let myself smile as the sand caressed my wrist, making sure the cloth was secure before Gaara took his hand back and the sand disappeared. I watched it drop into the gourd he carried on his back and I couldn't stop myself from jumping forward and touching the gourd, eyeing it.

"How… How did you do that?" I whispered, moving to look at it better.

"I'll tell you…" He started as I looked up to him, "when you tell me, how you got the welt."

I looked to my newly wrapped wrist and pouted. I couldn't tell him why I had the welt. If I told him I got it from darkness thorns and vines that tried to kill me in my room while I was alone, then he would tell the nurses. I liked being outside with Gaara, not inside about to be killed.

"No…" I whispered, pulling in my wrist.

"Then no."

And that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing. I got 9 reviews, WOOOT! and alot of fav's or alerts. It's nice knowing people like this story, because I enjoy it alot. I get to let my crazy out in this. But, be on your toes readers, there more to the vines then what Aria sees and next chapter will be a special Gaara view. ...hmmmmm<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Gaara POV

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 5:

I sat in the chair in the library of Suna. It was already half past midnight and I still hadn't found a thing to help me solve the mystery. Aria had welts on her wrist, as if someone hit her hard with something like a whip but didn't break the skin. Anytime the welt came up today, she looked nervous and looked around like something was going to jump her. It wouldn't have bothered me much, I knew she wasn't all there in her head, but it was after we got to the far edge of the city where it's just sand and we could both see the sun above the wall that she confused me.

_I stood in the sand, arms crossed as I watched her sit in her dress, feet stretched out into the warm grain. Her fingers raked through it softly before looking up at me, tears in her eyes._

_"Do you ever feel like you're crazy?" she whispered, her lips trembling. The whole way to the sand she had been smiling, humming some foreign tune, she even skipped a bit before she nearly hit a building. She hadn't been looking where she was going. But never once did she give any indication that she felt the way she looked. I looked at her and answered her truthfully._

_"I always feel crazy." I whispered back. I stepped up to where she was. She watched with tearful eyes as I crossed my legs and lowered myself down onto the sand. I wondered if this was brought on by the random appearance of Naruto Uzamaki. He was a good soul, and someone I looked up to, but he wasn't graceful or soft in any way. I knew that Aria was a fragile person; I could see it in her eyes. I had seen that wild, innocent, fragile nature before._

_"I hear voices, I always have." She whispered back, as if raising her voice would make something come out. She grimaced before me, rubbing her palms to her temples. I had to clench my hands to keep from ripping her hands from her head. The constant pounding on her head wasn't going to heal her. I looked out to the sand with a sigh. It was my turn to confess._

_"I hear one, myself." I added in a hushed tone. I saw her turn and look at me with eyes I couldn't explain. Just her gaze brought a shiver up my back as I looked out over the golden ground. I could feel the Shukaku growling inside my skull, echoing around my brain. _

_"One?" She mumbled over and over, looking to her toes. I almost wanted to eye her, but I did nothing but look forward. I had found out by asking the nursing and medic ninja who would say anything, that Aria wasn't a fan of her looks. One nurse said she had to take Aria to the hospital 4 months ago for glass in her arm; Aria had smashed the mirror till even the tiniest specks couldn't give her a reflection. I had started asking simple questions, just wanting to know who it was I was supposed to be looking after. Just basic questions, her full name, her age, why her hair was green. _

_"Mine have names… Jai and Yai." She whispered, looking to her knees. _

_"Shukaku." I stated blankly._

_"So are you crazy too?" I stopped looking forward and looked to Aria staring right back at me. Well, what could I say? I wasn't the one in the asylum being pumped with sedatives to get to sleep and talking back to the voices in my head. I did… some times, but I wasn't the one in tears. Eyes wild and full of confusion, Aria stared at me, I could feel her eyes soaking up every inch of my face. _

_"Maybe." I answered, receiving a weepy smile as she looked back out to the sand._

Shifting through newspapers and archives, I felt myself stretching to keep from banging my head against the desk I sat at. My pocket began to burn as I pulled out the paper Naruto had given me and threw it on the table. It was a request for my siblings and me to come back to the leaf village at any time as a way of mending bridges. It was signed by the Hokage. I could feel it was trying to patch up the things between the two countries. Nothing too risky, but still not entirely heartfelt, at least Naruto was the one to give it to me and not a random ninja.

Looking away from the paper, I looked to the records. No one was born around 16 years ago named Aria, especially no one without a last name. No one knew who she was, where she came from. Everyone just remembers the incident 2 years ago. I don't even remember it, my siblings and I had been on a mission that month, and when we came back, there was no indication someone had a mental freak out.

I just kept going back to a newspaper article I found on her, the night of her break down. I read it over and over. She was dragged out of a building, covered in blood of person's unknown, screaming names with a 'wild look in her eyes'. Guards and ninja had to hold her down as a doctor sedated her. She had a large gash on the back of her skull, and there was a tattoo showing through the giant rip on her shirt. There on her rib cage was a tattoo, but the paper didn't say what. It went on to describe how she took out 5 guards in the process of trying to escape them, but all people remember seeing were large flashes of lights.

Frustrated, I laid my head into my hands and looked out in front of me. How could there not be any record of this girl? How could she just pop out of thin air and be rushed into the asylum. I would have to ask the asylum to get answers, but did I feel compelled enough to figure out the madness behind this girl? It just bothered me. She heard voices, she couldn't stand the touch of others, and she didn't like society… it was as if it were me. Had I been born not in the kazekage family, would I be in her shoes and her in mine?

With a sigh, I pushed all the books away from me, glaring out the window I was sitting before. I liked this desk in the library; it had the perfect view of the moon. Looking out into the night, I let out a small breath. Only that's when the sound of footsteps awoke me from my trance and I looked over my shoulder. There in her pixie cut, fire cracker red hair, blue sneakers, black jean shorts and blue tank-top stood Mora, holding a rather large leather book.

Mora was one of Temari's non-ninja friends. Infact, because she worked the night shift at the library I got in as much as I wanted at night. I hadn't necessarily become on speaking terms on her, she had an unspoken agreement with me that we didn't have to exchange words but could be nice. She would lend me books to read, and if she ever got in trouble, out of loyalty to my family and to keep a bargain with her, I would make sure the problems disappeared.

"Research?" She whispered, walking over to the desk where I was at. I said nothing, just eyeing her as she put down the large leather book on the desk.

"Here, this always helps me when I'm trying to find a connection." She stated. Mora flashed an acknowledgement smile at me before turning on her heels and walking from the desk. I eyed her as she stopped and turned to me with a blank expression. "Fairy tales are based on real happenings, you know…"

I watched her turn and leave again, slipping into the darkness. Mora had always been unusual, Temari enjoyed her point blank view of life, and how she was interested in stories, always telling them. But I never really understood why Mora was, the way she was. I rolled my eyes before looking to the book. It was old and the binding was fragile, I had to move it with care. But when I had it in sight, I found my eyes tracing the golden writing.

"Fairy tales?" I hissed, glaring at the old story teller's book. I had never liked to read fairy tales, they always had happy endings or lessons in the end, neither have I had in real life. I wanted to rush to Mora and give it back, I didn't want to look through it. But I realized that this was a far older version, one I hadn't seen before. Flipping it open quietly, I coughed on a bit of dust before looking to the contents of the book.

What were fairy tales going to do to help me solve Aria. These were fiction, and even if they were based on real happenings, they were real happenings hundreds of years ago! I shut the book, rubbing my eyes from more dust. I didn't have the patience for Mora's code, I just needed to stop thinking about it. Maybe Aria was just some crazy teenager who just murdered someone and went crazy. That could happen. I pushed up from the desk, about to leave when I looked back to the book.

I could have left it there, I could just leave and forget what Mora said. But, why was it eating at me. Did Mora know more than I did? Did Mora know who Aria really was? Scrunching up my face, I turned from the book. No, I wasn't going to take the book with me, I hadn't even checked it out and I didn't want to. I turned back and opened it to find out where the old thing belonged. Only, there in the front was the check out card. It was stamped under my name and number…

"Damnit Mora." I snapped, snatching up the damn book. In a whirl of sand, I was gone.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I told you, Gaara. One's whose thoughts are far more thought out and precise, unlike Aria's who jump around and are constantly go,go,go. Thank you all for reviewing and keeping up with the story, this one is alot of fun to write.<p>

Cute-Overload-girl: Thank you for reading this one and keeping an open mind. I try to be as original as one can be. Trust me, I have thought out some of it, but alot of it is Aria and Gaara writing the story.

Now, decieved soul asked what time this was. If you couldn't tell, it's after chunnin exams but pre-matsuri.


	6. Chapter 6

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 6:

I sat on the itchy sofa, legs kicked up on the arm and my head on the cushion. I liked when the blood flowed to my head lightly enough to make me dizzy but not enough to force me asleep. It made Jai and Yai disappear and allowed me to talk freely. Especially with this being my weekly visit with Dr. Harti.

Footsteps echoed behind me and woke me up to the man coming in the room. Laying in my puffy blue hospital pants and pale yellow top, I eyed the finely dressed doctor. He was nice, and always patient with all of us. Unlike a lot of other doctors I was told about, Dr. Harti was the most loved Psychiatrist, and had the best record of rehabilitating.

His olive skin was clean and clear, his black hair cut and trimmed, his black pinstriped pants pressed and his black shiny shoes reflected the ceiling lights. I was always fascinated with his shiny shoes, but I never wanted to wear them.

"Hello Aria!" He said with a chipper, sitting in the arm chair across from the couch, "You're smiling… is someone in a good mood?" He grinned at me. Kicking a leg up and over his other leg, he placed his folders on his clipboard and flipped them open.

"Yes. Very Happy Dr. Harti, very happy." I stated, switching to a sitting up position. I had so much to tell him. I was feeling great! I even drew the nurses a group portrait today of them making silly faces. They hung it up in their break room; I made sure it was put up where it would look nice. It wasn't Wednesday, which I would be much happier if it was, but today I just woke up… happy.

It felt like this morning, some pressure had lifted from my shoulders.

"That is very Good, Aria. Now, I did see the portrait you drew, very accurate and beautiful. You should sell your art, heavens know this hospital has plenty of your art if you want."

I shook my head vigorously.

"Dr. Harti, art is for enjoyment of the artist or the muse; I would never charge anyone for it." I smiled, "I'd rather give it away." I bubbled, clapping my hands together in my lap and grinning at him. I was just glowing happiness, it was unusual for the Darkness building.

"Well… if you ever change your mind, I would buy any of your art for any price." He grinned before sighing. "Now, Aria… about your handkerchief…"

I held deadly still as I looked to the cloth around my wrist. My right hand ran over it lightly as the memory of the sand came back. Gaara hadn't touched me, the sand did. He used sand to wrap it on my wrist and put one on his hand so his skin didn't touch me. It was strange but never once had someone tried to not touch me and help me at the same time.

"He gave it to me…" I whispered, eyeing it. I longed to take my good mood out into the sun. I wished for the sunlight.

"The nurses say there is a welt under it… do you know how it got there?" He asked. I eyed him. I couldn't lie to him.

"The black vines… they attacked me. They crawled out from my door and tried to kill me Dr. Harti." I spoke, pulling in my wrist toward my chest. But when I looked up, Dr. Harti's caring eyes turned from happy to stern.

"Aria… do you remember the Black vines? You've told me about them before…" He whispered, eyeing me. I scrunched my brow at him. I had never seen them before, they just happened. I was the only one who saw them and they hadn't attacked me before.

"Aria, the night you came to us… you were screaming about black vines and names. You said something about evil and to watch out for the black vines… do you remember that at all?" He asked, looking right at me.

I held my breath lightly as I looked to my lap. Did I remember it? As I let out a breath, I closed my eyes. All I remember was being in the hospital, everything before that was black. When I tried to force more memory out of my mind all I saw was blood and a laughing face. I opened my eyes and shook my head hard. No! I could see the face, laughing at me with those black eyes. I could draw it but it only made me feel fear, made me shake and want to run away from wherever I was.

Tears welding up in my eyes I shook my head harder and harder.

"No… No… Don't remember…" I mumbled, pulling my knees up to my chest. Dr. Harti went back to normal, his 'oh no, you're upset' face on as I began to rock back and forth.

"Aria, calm… I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to know if you remembered. I can't fully treat you until I have all your history. Unfortunately, it's all locked up in your head." He stated, eyeing me. I looked up at him with sad eyes. Jai and Yai were in my head now; I could feel their comforting presence in my head. They said nothing, but I knew they were there again.

"Aria… is there anything you want to tell me…?" Dr. Harti woke me up from the rocking. I held still as I looked at him with blank eyes. What did I want to say? I had been happy.

Oh right! I was happy. Suddenly, I could feel a smile creep on my lips as I looked to him and nodded.

"What is it, Aria?" Dr. Harti asked with a giant smile, encouraging me to tell him. I wanted to tell him it all. About going outside and walking out in the sun. Drawing the girl at the counter, even the time Gaara and I headed out into the sand and just walked till we were at the wall. But he didn't want to hear the boring part. Besides, what really was making me happy was what had happened while I was out.

"Gaara told me that he heard voices too!" I exclaimed. His face drooped but I smiled more as I nodded. "He said he thinks he's crazy. Dr. Harti…. I'm not the only one! He gets to walk out in the light and he's crazy like me." I spoke, letting out a sigh before standing up. Dr. Harti eyed me as I walked to the wall where the window had its blinds down. With a swift action, I pulled it up and open, allowing light into the room. Dr. Harti didn't flinch, used to me wanting sun light.

I always felt lighter, safer, and saner when I was in the sunlight. Closing my eyes, I spread my arms out and let my body soak up the sunlight.

"Aria… Gaara isn't the same kind of Crazy as you…" Dr. Harti stated with a shaky tone. Turning, I tilted my head at him.

"So? He's different crazy, but he's crazy! He has Sand Dr. Harti! He used his sand to help me with my wrist!" I pointed to it as proof of it. Dr. Harti's eyes widened but I was far too excited now to notice. Gaara was crazy! It gave me hope that I didn't have to be sane completely just to walk in the sunlight. I just had to be stable. I could be stable!

"Aria…I don't know if I like you having Gaara as your Ninja escort."

I looked at my doctor with confused eyes.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"He's not safe Aria… he's a monster and unstable. He's going to hurt you and I don't want you to get attached to someone who doesn't care. Aria, he's a horrible person." He stated.

"NO HE'S NOT!" I shouted. Dr. Harti jumped in his chair as I stormed towards the door. I didn't want to hear his lies, I didn't have to. I stood at the door, knocking hard as I stood there. There was always a guard standing outside the door, waiting for me to knock to take me back to my room. "And take back your mirror!" I hissed as the door opened and I stormed out.

With a huff, I didn't look back at Dr. Harti while the guard walked next to me. My hands clenched, I focused on the ugly tiles beneath my slippers. I stomped hard on every tile, pretending they were all the lie that Dr. Harti was trying to tell me.

"You have a visitor…" I jumped in my skin as the Guard and I rounded a corner. I was walking down the aisle of rooms as I looked up to the guard then to the hall. There was a nurse standing outside my room door.

"Aria, you have 2 hours, okay." The nurse stated from two doors down. I eyed her then to Guard who left me to walk down to my room. Who was in my room.

_Hmmm… who would visit us!_

**_They're visiting Aria, not us you idiot!_**

_Hey! Not nice. But we come as a package deal! And besides, no one comes to visit Aria…_

I bit my lip as I rounded the corner to my room and there standing in my room was Gaara. He was standing in the middle of my room, looking at all my sketches. Walking into the room, the nurse shut the door behind me.

"You drew these?"

"Yes." I spoke, biting my lip. There in the middle of my sketches was Gaara. I had at least three now, of him. One against the sun, one of him standing there with his normal expression, then I had one of his eyes and his forehead, focusing on his eyes and the love kanji on his forehead.

"They're good." He spoke, sitting down on my bed. I eyed him before sitting on the far end of the bed, sitting cross legged and watching him. He looked to the drawings and I almost had the hope he didn't see them until his left hand came up to trace the symbol on his forehead. I couldn't resist, I had to ask. The question was bubbling up inside me watching him touch his symbol.

"Can I draw you?" I blurted out, looking at him desperately. His hand dropped and he looked to me.

"You already have." He stated.

"Another one." I stated. Without waiting, I flung myself onto the floor. I landed on the hard ground and pulled out my giant box of pencil's and paper and shading objects. I had erasers and hard charcoal to, waiting to make the edges darker too. He eyed me.

"What do you want…" He mumbled, eyeing me as I sprawled it out infront of me. I nibbled my lip, looking to him before standing up and pointing to the wall next to my bed. It was a small, round corner. He stood up and stood up against it, leaning against it.

There was just more I needed but when I went to move him, I realized, I'd be touching him. I stopped and stared at him.

_Hahaha, we'll see how far this gets._

**_Dun Dun Dun_**

Only just as I flinched, sand came swirling up. I eyed it with a smile as it graced my fingers.

"How do you do it…" I whispered, fascinated, watching it cover my hands.

"Why don't you have a history?" He whispered back, looking me into my eyes. I bit my lip before using my sand covered hand to move his chin down towards the paper.

"I don't know." I mumbled, crossing my legs and sitting back in my little art area.

"Me either." I looked up with a pout. There on his lips, it looked like a smile but it wasn't. A small smirk, but it stayed there, as if he was enjoying knowing something I didn't.

"Fine." I huffed, looking back to my pencils and grabbing my pencil.

"Fine." He actually snickered. I shot a look at him and he continued his small, light smirk. I looked back to my paper and began to sketch.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yes, this story is Mystery, there's more to the madness then what you think. Hope that makes you think, =) Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to read. I did just update Food Fit for a KING too and hopefully I'll update Subtle soon. Hope you all enjoy and tell me what you all think.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 7:

I had been trying not to freak out, but when Dr. Harti announced that I was not to have contact with Gaara… I flipped. He told me this morning over breakfast and expected me to just agree with him. I followed him, demanding that he change his mind. Gaara wasn't going to hurt me! But Dr. Harti said nothing, like his decsion was final!

I screamed and banged my hands on everything. He stood in the hallways with his arms crossed, trying to stand his ground. NO! NO, NO, NO! Gaara was sunlight and outside and that's all I wanted. I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE ELSE! NO! NO, NO,NO! I stared the man down, huffing like a bull ready to charge. My bare feet cold against the floor and my hands clenched. I had long ago ditched my puffy pants that began to restrict me. I stood in nothing but a pair of underwear and a large shirt. I could feel my hair all around me as Dr. Harti and I had a stare down.

"No, he's not escorting you any longer! He's a bad influence!" Dr. Harti announced.

_Oh, she's not going to like that_

**_Bad move doc…_**

I had no time to shout at Yai and Jai for jeering at Dr. Harti. He was being a mean man right now, and he wasn't allowed to tell me no. I'd been a good patient for months; all I wanted was sunlight with someone who didn't look at me like a weirdo! NO GAARA, NO NICE ARIA!

"NO! I WANT HIM!" I screeched. A nurse came to console me, but she made a bad move. I ripped towards her and slammed my palms into her chest. Anger boiling through me like fire, I shoved her hard and far away from me. I watched her fall back against the floor, eyes wide and dizzy as another ran up to try and sedate me. It took less time for me to turn to her and shove her as well towards the ground.

"ARIA CALM DOWN!" Dr. Harti shouted over the noise of me pushing everyone away from me. My thin arms had more strength than I knew and put it to my advantage. A guard came up to hold me. He caught me around the waist and put an arm around my neck to try and keep me still. I saw the flash in Dr. Harti's eyes, his mouth opening to warn the Guard against this, but he was far too late.

_Wow, for professionals, they're not very bright!_

I bit down on his flesh, hard. I bit so hard I could taste iron trickling into my mouth as his arms let me go and I stumbled forward.

I turned back with an apologetic look, but the guard was gone and something in its place.

VINES! Black swirling vines grew up from the ground where I had expected the guard to be. Long and swirling, the vines lunged this way and that like a viper before I could feel their eyes on me, but the vines had no eyes. I just knew they were looking right at me. Fear struck over the anger in my veins as my feet stumbled away from them slowly before I turned and tore away from the spot. I no longer saw any of the nurses or Dr. Harti. They had all disappeared.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed over my shoulder as I ran down the hall. I could hear my heart beat in my throat as the sickening sound followed me. It was the sound of something severely sticky attaching to flesh then being pulled off. The sound was long and rang in my ears, forcing harsh shivers up and down my back.

"HELP ME!" I cried. Tears, hot tears were growing in my eyes and blurring the corners of my vision but I could see the halls and winding corners. My feet reached the hall leading to the room of stairs. I made the mistake of looking behind me, panic pumping like drugs in my body. The vines were attached to the wall, reaching out to me. They connected together, taking a shadowing figure's form in the middle of the hall. The vines reached for me from the walls and floor as the shadow walked like a villain towards his target.

Then the eyes, I finally saw the eyes. They bubbled to the surface of the shadow like figure and I knew I couldn't stand still.

"YAI! JAI!" I screamed my voice hoarse. My fingers clawed at the doors and pulled them open in a fell swoop. Stumbling inside the room before grasping the rails of the stairs and tearing up the building, I was always on ground level. The vines were attempting to open the door as I clawed and pulled my panic and shock hit body up the steps. Up was better than down. Up was the roof and I knew if I saw the light, I just knew I was safe. I needed sun light.

"YAI! JAI! WHERE ARE YOU!" I cried as my toe stubbed into a stair step. Recoiling, I hopped my way up a step before pulling myself further. Why weren't they talking? Jai? Yai? Please, I need you both? Where are you when I actually want you to talk to me?

I clenched my hand on the rail as the sound of the door opening and I saw the veins come crawling into the stairway. The shadow looked up at me and I could see the eyes looking me in the eyes. They were familiar; they were the same eyes that burned the back of my mind. Then I saw the shadow open its mouth. It began to laugh and that's when I could no longer move. Holding onto the railing of the staircase, I clutched myself against the rusting iron while attempting to move.

Nothing moved.

I was stuck where I was, shaking like a scared little puppy.

I could feel the fear in my abdomen; it was attacking all my organs.

"Aria…" My voice came erupting from the laughing mouth of the black vines. "Aria, why are you afraid?"

I couldn't speak as my eyes watched carefully. The vines crawled up to where I was. I could feel them getting closer as I looked to the vines up on the rail. It was growing closer, that horrible flesh ripping sound bouncing in my skull. It ran around my ears, blowing out the sound of my own breathing as it reached up like a whip. Then with a crack, it came at my fingers and for the first time in what felt like ages I moved.

"NO!" I screeched, stumbling backwards. My back hit the wall behind me as my feet searched for flat ground. I felt my stomach flip as I nearly fell off the step I was on but held my ground. I pressed my hand against the back wall, scratching my nails against the coarse grain in the concrete like sand stone.

"Aria…."

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

This time, the light returned. It burned and bubbled. I could feel it pushing through me like a knife, slicing through like knives on my flesh. The hot tears doubled as a blinding light exploded from my chest. Warm and bright, it lit up the room, the vines screaming. Covering my ears as I cried, I lowered into a fetile position as the light cut threw my back and illuminated the room.

It was so bright. I could feel the warmth on me, it was the sun on my skin. Sun! THE SUN! I WAS SO CLOSE. I pushed through the knife slices and the sound of the vines nail clawing screams towards the top. My hand grabbed the door to the roof and ripped it open, the light from outside flying in, doubling the light from my body.

LIGHT!

IT BURNS!

I screamed harder as the tears stung my lips and cheeks, my knees caving to the ground. Stop!

I WANT THE BURNING TO STOP. I WANT THE CUTING TO STOP! The pain, it was more than all the injections of drugs I'd ever had. It was more than I could remember. My bones began to ache as I screamed and cried.

I could hear the screaming over my own. The Vines and the shadow were screaming, clawing to get away from the light. It was hurting it as much as it hurt me. Growing brighter as the seconds ticked, I cried harder.

My hands reached out for the gravel, trying to leave the room. I needed this to stop.

Stop!

JAI! YAI! HOW DO I MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE…Please make it stop! I began to whimper as my body refused to move. I could now actually see my own blood leaving my body. It ran down my leg, down my shoulder. It was oozing from my elbows and my stomach, drenching me in its warm, irony feel.

The scent of Iron took over my nose as I reached for the sun light in the open doorway again. I could see my fingers slowly grow drenched in my own blood, the knives that were twisting in me beginning to stop.

The world swirled. The screaming stopped as my eyes flickered and I stopped trying to escape.

Was this how it felt like to die? The swirling grew worse and worse as all I began to see was white. I was bleeding, I could feel myself caked in my own blood, dried in the light that was flickering out of me. The knives gone and the feeling of sliced skin stopped, but that didn't stop the blood. The light slowly flickered out…

As did my consciousness.

~ Somewhere else, outside of Suna. Midnight~

"Damnit! Damn it all to hell!" A man in a dark cloak came bursting into the dark, moon light cabin in between two large rock faces. It protected him from the sand storms and wind, but gave him a quick travel to the city of Sunakagure.

"Calm down sire. I promise you that everything will be alright!" a man in a silver hood came stalking after the black cloaked man. The man in black kicked a chair and slammed his hands on a large wooden table. The silver man closed the cabin behind him.

"You've said that before Mew, it didn't turn out right! You're supposed to be my advisor!" the man in black hissed. After taking a deep breath the man in black let out a sigh and picked up the abused chair. Pulling it to sit beneath him, he placed his elbows on the table and ran his fingers through his hair.

Everything, absolutely everything was a mess. Looking across the glazed table towards the moon outside the cabin window, the man finally let his age set into his features. His older, honey tanned skin shimmered with his wrinkles and silver hair. There were small flickers of black in his eyebrows and short cut beard, but it was only noticeable when up close and under the moon light. His rough, worn out fingers ran through his starry hair, rubbing his scalp with his sand encrusted nails.

"I apologize Mew, It's not your fault… For either event." The silver cloaked man named Mew exchanged looks with the elder man. They both understood what event he was talking about, without even having to exchange words over what had happened, they both knew and were pulled back to that time.

It was a night, much like this. Blood shed was high, and stallion's road through the night to protect the most precious of things from what lurked behind in the fires that burned down a once proud city. That city was proud and yet, never known by anyone outside it. Except the Kage who had started it himself. A proud, secretive city that died on a night like this, with all its subjects.

"Sire, please, don't worry yourself with woes of the past… they make you unhappy." Mew spoke lightly.

"But I must. I have to worry myself, I must keep our city's secret safe. No matter the cost." The elder stated, looking to the moon.

"Sire… they will figure it out soon. With the Kage gone… who is going to keep the secret if it's brought to life. Rumors are like poison, and that city is full of them! Full of rumors and demons, that city is." Mew spoke with a hiss, as if the mere mention of demons made him want to spit at the word.

The elder shot a look right at the silver cloaked man. Barely thirty, the man was brilliant, it was true. He had taught many and brought many, great advice to him, but he was bias when it came to Sunakagure.

"Mew, please don't speak down on the city… it holds in it something, that if were to awaken again, could be just quickly as dead as our home…This city is of the utmost importance and it was chosen to hold our secret for a reason!" He hissed, narrowing his eyes. Mew lowered his bright blue eyes down to the floor and nodded in apology. "You must trust me Mew, on this, I know best."

"Yes sire…"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: DUNDUNDUN! I had so much muse today and yesterday that I wrote the next chapter and here it is. Hope you all Enjoy.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 8:

I woke. I didn't spring forward, nor did I wake up slowly and peacefully. No, I just woke, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. Just as my body realized I was awake, I gasped for air and my back arched hard into the air. My whole body wracked with this horrible, stinging feeling as I flipped over and buried my face into what felt like a bucket.

It smelt like vomit, which was ironic, because I puked into it just as I put my face into it.

_That's just gross…._

**_Hey! Everyone pukes. Remember that time we were riding the horses through the dunes and you found a dead buzzard. You fell off the horse and puked into the sand!_**

_Oh yea! It got all over me and the horse refused to let me ride it…Haha, I forgot that!_

Where were you two? I cried in my mind as I pushed myself out of the bucket. Body trembling, I pressed my face into black, silky pillows and breathed in hard.

Wait… Black? Silky? I pressed my shaky palms against the mattress and looked down at the pillows I put my face in. A scent that was familiar to me, so familiar but hard to remember, it wasn't a scent like a candle. It smelt like a person, but I couldn't guess who it was. But it smelt warm, and comforting.

This bed, this room… it wasn't mine.

The asylum pillows were baby blue with white, symmetrical dots on the end. The ceiling was white with small stains, the floors piss yellow. My room was a small cell that had my art all over it. This room was twice, maybe three times the size of mine.

_Sweet! Kidnapped by someone rich!_

**_Shut your yap… kidnapped is still kidnapped_**

Was I kidnapped? I don't remember. All I remember…. I was screaming at Dr. Harti, he wouldn't let me do something and I was having a meltdown. Then, vines, a whole lot of vines came after me. I screamed and ran; I remember I was almost free when I broke down at the top of the stairs. They caught me, but then… After that, it was bright white and it felt like I was being stabbed.

Where was I now? I took a deep breath and eyed the room. The walls were a tan cream color with a red hinted trimming. The bed had a canopy with white sheets covering, which made recognizing stuff outside the net hard. But I could see a dark oak like dressed, a desk covered in papers and books. The room had small things thrown aside here and there. Sandles, pants, tunic tops. Then something shimmered from the corner of the room.

I squinted. It was silver and the glint from the one and only window (covered up with shades) it sparkled. I crawled to the other side of the bed and slipped my feet onto the floor. As I stood up, my hands pushed the curtain like net away and I attempted to walk. But just as I moved an inch from the net, a harsh, mind killing pain rushed through me. I fling myself back onto the bed in pain, tears welding up in my eyes.

However, the second I fell back into the bed, the pain was gone. I blinked.

_What the fuck?_

I let out a shattered breath and looked at the thing in the corner of the room. The net still swaying from my sudden movement, and that's when I realized what it was. On a small table in the corner was a head band with the Sunakagure symbol on it.

The person who saved me was a ninja… and I knew which one. I should have guessed it by the smell. Now that I knew who it was it was so obvious. The scent of warm sand and sunshine, the hint of blood but it wasn't over powering. The room was Gaara's.

My hand went instantly to my wrist.

The handkerchief was gone, and so was the scar. That wasn't the thing that caught me off guard. First it was the bucket of puke inside the beds netted area, then it was the netting itself, now it was the night gown that I was wearing. It was a thin dress, cream colored with rose petal designs running up and down the sides, and it was soft. It definitely was not the hospital garb that I was wearing the day I went unconscious.

The sound of the door creaking open brought life to my blood, pumping it hard and fast. Without thinking, I jumped back on the bed as far as I could, huddling myself up against the back of the bed, curling up into a ball. That's when the door opened, and a figure walked in. Just as he walked in I could tell it was Gaara. The light from the hallway lit up his red hair and a smile came to my face.

Finally!

_Great… we're stuck with him!_

**_Doesn't this guy ever leave us alone!_**

SHHHH! Shut up!

He shut his door behind him and walked up to the net, his hand on the entrance but he didn't open it.

"Hi…" I whispered. He looked at me, but said nothing. That's when he opened the net and stepped inside, looking still at me. His eyes burned into mine, like he was searching for something. I gulped and tried to take my gaze away from his. My hands were already pulling at each other as I sat there looking at him.

"How do you feel?" He stated. Ripping my eyes from his, I looked to my poor hands and shrugged. I didn't want to tell him I felt like I'd been attacked by knives. He didn't need to know about the vines. Just the thought of them brought tears to my eyes, pulling my knees as close to my chest as I could. I looked up to him, fighting what I should say and what I didn't want to spill, and instantly, I was no longer the awkward one. He shifted like he was in my position and crossed his arms, I even saw him looked away from me and pull on his lip.

"Don't… cry…" He stammered.

"Why not?" I whimpered, a tear actually escaping my eyes. "I'm crazy! We cry all the time." I stated, taking the back of my hand and rubbing my face. I attempted to dry my eyes but it only brought more tears to my eyes.

"You're not crazy." He spoke, looking to me before looking awkwardly towards the canopy of the bed. I eyed him.

**_Wow, he's stupid…_**

"Of course I'm crazy!" I blurted out, more, fat, crocodile tears falling from my eyes.

"You're not crazy." He stated, looking at me more firmly. I felt sad; I felt like I should cry for days and mope into a pillow. I had just been attacked by something that wasn't there, and it nearly killed me! Shouldn't I have the right to cry and call myself crazy? That's what insane people do… and I was insane.

"Yes I am!" I snapped at him, biting my lip hard. Just as I saw him standing there, growing tense, I blinked and he was no longer standing there.

Suddenly, Gaara was ontop of me, pinning my hands to the pillows and his eyes just inches from mine. I gasped, eyeing him with big, watery eyes. Everything stopped suddenly, only for reality to crash back to me as I felt the warmth of his hands on mine.

"Let go!" I cried, thrashing around, trying to pull my hands from his.

_OH SHIT!_

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, swinging back and forth in his grip, but he didn't even flinch. When my knees rushed towards his stomach to get release, sand blocked my attack. Sand flew everywhere as I pulled and yanked and pushed as hard as I could. My head began to pound and Jai and Yai were screaming in my head as tears flowed like the monsoon down my face. I didn't want anyone touching me.

His hands burned, they felt like the vines cutting at my flesh over and over.

"PLEASE!" I whimpered as loud as I could. I no longer felt safe with him.

"Say you're not crazy." He stated through gritted teeth. I yanked harder, my arm felt like it was going to pop out of place.

"NO!" I screeched, my fingers attempting to dig into his. I needed him to let go. "LET GO!"

"Say it!"

"NO!" I flung my face back and forth. I could feel blood trickling down my left shin; the sand had rubbed my knee sore and cut it lightly.

"Say it and I let go!" He hissed. I stopped dead, looking at him with wide eyes, tears still falling down and stinging my ears.

"Why?" I whimpered, still lightly tugging at my hands.

"Say it and I will stop." He whispered, looking over my face. I furrowed my brows at him, and finally I stopped tugging. But the second I stopped fighting it, and my heart beat calmed in my chest, the pain went away. My hands hurt from the yanking but I no longer felt the fire and vines attempting to slaughter my hands.

I didn't say anything as I looked at him directly above me. He looked to my hands before sighing. He took them off mine but stayed exactly where he was, I didn't dare move an inch.

"You're not crazy…" He whispered, narrowing his eyes at me. I cocked a brow at him, watching him intently as he looked to the side and sat up. I pulled my hands to my chest and sat up with him, watching him in case of another attack.

"Gaara!" Both of us looked up to the door that opened. His sister, the one I never remembered the name of stood in the door way, looking at me. "and Aria… breakfast is ready."

~Later that day, inside the Library~

"Mora, I don't know what I'm going to do with him. He brought her home like she was some kind of stray! Like she was an animal he could nurse back together, but she was bleeding all over. We had to set up a special canopy on his bed filled with medic Chakra just so she could sleep. . ." Temari snarled. She sat back in one of the lazy chairs and stared at the high ceiling that was decorated with carvings. It was a whole story of how Sunakagure came to be.

"Well, maybe she can be nursed back to health?" Mora stated, looking at Temari with a shrug.

"That's just it Mora, she's crazy! No one knows her real name, if she has any other name, where she came from, and what happened the night was institutionalized. She just suddenly appeared!" Temari blurted out, looking to her friend. "She can't be nursed back to health."

"How do you know? Maybe she needs someone like Gaara to fix her? Obviously the shrinks can't do it for her; maybe she just needs someone else who's crazy." Mora stated, pulling her feet up and under her body. Mora flinched a bit but smiled at Temari who eyed her.

"Sorry, dropped a big book on my foot trying to get Gaara that one book… all the books in the back are huge…Look." Mora pulled off her sandal to show off the bruise all over her foot. There was even a binding design on her flesh, an old, large books design.

"So… what is it with you giving my brother books? I know it's not because he's nice to you." Temari asked, looking over one of her best friends. Mora had never once shown any interest in the boys in the village, but Temari had always seen that because most of the boys their age were immature and mindless. Temari thought her and Mora were just waiting for them to grow up and grow a brain. But now, could it be because her friend had eyes for Gaara?

"We made a deal, that if I gave him books and supplied him with stuff to keep his mind busy, that I wouldn't… find any trouble here. You know being the new girl was hard on me…" Mora whispered, looking to her foot with a sigh.

Temari then understood. Gaara was always trying to keep his mind off the village that hated him, and when Mora moved to Sunakagure, she was picked on a lot. Especially with her fire red hair and knack for getting into trouble, Mora was probably always a target. Temari had to admit that Mora was smarter and guts-ier than she thought for striking a deal with her brother.

"I don't need protection any more, everyone here knows me and I'm not the new girl, but I figure I can't stop supplying him with the good stuff. This library has a lot but… most of it is boring and historical." Mora smiled at Temari.

"Oh, I know! I love reading like you do Mora, but I couldn't work in this boring old place." Temari spoke. Mora nodded and stood up, standing lightly on her foot and avoiding anything that could trip her up.

"I've got to get back to work, but… think about what I said Temari, some people can't be cured by the textbook. Maybe, she just needs to remember who she is, to know what's wrong…" Mora walked with a limp over to her station where someone intended to check out a book.

Temari watched her friend before looking to the letter she had gotten back from the asylum this morning. She had written to them to give them a warning that Gaara had taken Aria from the compound for medical treatment and she would come back if they wanted her there. But what she got back from the Mental institution made her more confused. It was the only thing she hadn't shared with Mora. Temari felt bad for keeping Mora completely out of the loop, but Mora didn't have anything to do with this girl.

Temari pulled the paper from her pocket to her lap and unfolded it.

_Dear Ms. Temari,_

_I'm sorry to inform you, but Sunakagure Asylum for the mentally Ill does not have anyone on file under the name Aria. Please come by and we will be sure to figure out the mix up. _

_Thank you,_

_Dr. Roshio_

* * *

><p>Author Note: Thank you all for being so patient for the update, and I hope this chapter doesn't get you too confused. I promise it'll all unfold once all the pieces are set! Muhahaha. I like writing mystery, it's alot of fun.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Gaara POV

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 9:

Aria had been asleep for an hour before I turned on my lamp and pulled out the book. Her breathing was light and delicate, easily broken. She excited me and intrigued me, more than I had anyone do in a long time. She was new to me and pure to herself. There was no mask to hide behind, she only had her broken soul, just shining out in front of her at all times. At breakfast she didn't try to cover up anything, she scarfed down the Naan, she ate all the meat and jelly breads she could and gulped down cup after cup of water. The family home wasn't extremely decorated like most people seemed to think, it was basic and comfy, everything that father and mother wanted. So when Temari brought out the normal breakfast feast, she continuously had to go back and fill up the water pitcher just for Aria.

I watched her eat her fill, then clean herself up and follow Temari around the kitchen like a puppy. Temari said I needed to take her back, but then we got a message from the asylum. They had never heard of Aria, and the doctor's name was different. It was as if everything was completely shifted, as if Aria had never really been attacked by an unseen force and bleeding to death on the roof of the asylum.

The whole day I had to take her with me. To the market where people ignored me as usual, and the two of us gathered food. After Aria freaked out on a spikey fruit a vender tried to get her to take as a sample, and she then proceeded to run around screaming, kicking all the spikey fruit into the ground until I caught her with my sand; after that whole problem, the day was generally smooth.

A mission came in, the three of us were to go on in the next two days, and Aria would not be able to go. Kankuro made a joke about us needing to get Aria a Baby sitter… but even after him and Temari chuckled at it; they knew that someone Aria didn't know to watch her would never happen. We decided this after seeing Aria accidently open the door to a door to door salesman, already nervous about advertising to our family, and run off by a girl hitting her head and telling the voices to shut up while she tried to listen to his proposal. Having Aria around surprisingly didn't upset anyone in any way. It was like we had adopted a family pet, but she could speak and she liked to walk around the house barefoot humming songs that didn't exist.

The problem of Aria being watched while the Asylum figured out if she was ever there or not and the three of us had a mission, went unresolved. I would probably end up keeping a clone in the house to watch her. My eyes shifted from the papers to the mint haired girl lying sprawled out on the bed. How could she just be who she was out to everyone? She didn't have an agenda, she didn't have to hide what she was. Unusual, and cracked around the edges, but refreshing, her way of life was the whole reason I became interested in her in the first place. I turned to the book, seeing her pictures taped to my wall and spread all over my desk.

With a deep breath, I opened the book and began to dig into its words. Story of Cinderella, girl is poor, wishes for help, gets a fairy godmother, goes to the ball, loses magic, sisters try to trick prince, sisters loose toes and heels, Cinderella gets the guy, the sisters lose their eyes. I looked at Aria, eyeing her.

Nope. Okay, Cinderella didn't give me any insight. I flipped the pages, reading through ever story, searching for something. Jack and Jill, end up dead, Hansel and Gretel, almost die, Red Riding Hood, ties a wolf to a tree and fills his belly with rocks. No, No, and definitely no.

I flipped to the contents part of the book really quick. All these stories I knew, all of these had nothing to do with what I was dealing with now. If Mora just wanted me to read fairy tales, then couldn't she give me the non-dusty version?

But as my finger slid down the list, a sound woke me up. I turned to the bed where Aria twist and flopped herself onto the other side of the bed. I eyed her suspiciously as the moon glowed through the window, lighting up her whole body. I shifted from my seat and stood up, walking up to the bed and standing just an inch from the bed.

With a yawn, she blinked and looked up to the moon then to me with sleepy eyes.

"You should sleep more…" I whispered to her. She finally crawled underneath the blankets before looking to the moon.

"Jai and Yai won't go to sleep so easy." She yawned, rubbing her face.

"Who are they?" I asked, leaning against the bed. She pointed to her head, closing her eyes and stifling a yawn with the other hand.

"The voices." We said in unison. I stopped and looked to her smiling up to me. Her Mint green was splayed all over the pillow and her hands placed lightly on the bed. It was if this morning had never happened, I never pinned her down while I was angry over her saying she was crazy. But that was just how she was, I was figuring out. Her moods were harsh and violent, but the minute they were over, everything was forgiven and forgotten.

"Does yours talk a lot?" She grumbled, pushing the hard part of her palm up against her temple. I moved to stop her, but caught myself. I had to restrain myself from pulling at her hands and forcing her to stop. Last time I touched her hands, this morning, she about kicked me in the guts and clawed my hands to shreds. Had I no sand, she probably would have succeeded in escaping me.

"No…" I spoke, looking to the window where the moon shone through.

"Lucky…" She whispered, looking to the moon too.

I looked to her slowly closing her eyes, one hand pressed to her temple and the other sprawled across the pillow beside her. I had never been called lucky before, especially for having my demon. I rolled my eyes but turned back to my book on the desk.

As I sat down, my eyes caught hold of the only story I hadn't seen before; it was the very last title on the page.

"The kingdom of balance"

I eyed it before flipping carefully to the page it was on. There at the end of the book was one page before a bunch of ripped out page stubs. I glowered but looked to the page. Why would someone tare out a fairy tale story. I huffed and looked to the page, pushing dust off of the old, tea colored paper.

**_Long ago when the countries were fighting for land and freedom for themselves, there grew a kingdom of people who only wanted peace. They didn't mind being ruled, and they didn't want any more violence, so the people rested in the land between the mountainous desert and the living sea._**

**_The kingdom was prosperous through the wars, often becoming the mediator for most wars. Their king was one of three brothers, the middle child, who was wise and brave. His eldest brother was the smartest, but wanted only to teach and spread knowledge throughout the kingdom. His youngest brother was a fierce fighter, but wanted only to protect his home and family, not to rule it. So the three brothers built the kingdom from the ground up and the whole kingdom thrived._**

**_Only, an evil man wanted the kingdom for himself. He wanted the land to be a part of his land of the desert; he wanted the whole kingdom to belong to him. _**

**_So, he went out of his way to go to war with the kingdom who only wanted peace. Armies were raised, but they didn't conquer, only protected the kingdom. _**

**_This evil lord of the desert would not give up, so the king had to come up with something wise to keep his kingdom protected from this evil man. He needed a weapon that would not harm his people and only make the Evil lord of the Desert stop going after his kingdom._**

**_So the king went to the edge of the sea, next to his castle and sat there, staring into the sun and moon, praying for answers to his problems. He sat there; thinking and look for 2 days and 2 nights when something came up from the water. Just at the brink of dawn, when light and dark hit together, a being that no one knew came swimming up from the depths._**

**_"_I can solve your problem, dear wise king_." The Beast said. It was unlike anything the king had ever seen. It had one head with one face white with a black eye, the other side black with a white eye, and the large mouth like a shark mouth, full of mix-matched teeth. _**

**_"Why would you help me beast?" The king asked the being._**

**"I love this kingdom the same as you. While your kingdom has been here, there has been no blood in my sea to poison my fish, the land sounds happy and at night it is peaceful for me to sleep. I wish nothing more for you all to stay here, your kingdom by the sea." _The beast spoke, placing it's clawed and paw like hands on the shore and laying its large head onto the sand._**

**_"Beast, I would love nothing more to stay and keep your sea clean and the land happy, but this lord… he sees fit to try and take my kingdom from its people. What can you offer to help me?"_**

**_"_I have power"_ The beast said with a purr, "_I have power to make you the very weapon and shield you need to keep this Lord from ever coming at your kingdom, ever again. But it comes with a price, like all gifts do."**

**_The king looked to the beast, unsure if he should ask for this gift. This could aid him more than anything, or this beast could have nothing powerful enough to keep his enemy away forever. And what of this price? _**

**_"What is the price?" The king asked the beast._**

**_"_It will be your next child, they will be blessed with this power, but when you have won and the Lord announces your kingdom to be unharmed, you must sink them into the sea. My power must return to me the day it is of no use, or horrible things will happen to your child and your kingdom."_ The beast said, looking directly at the king with stern eyes. "_You may call on this power whenever you need it, it is yours when your kingdom needs it for protection, any time, whenever, for I will never die."**

**_The king looked to the beast with worry. He already had a son, just 3 years of age, but if this beast could produce him a heir that would protect them, he would raise that child to understand honor and what would happen to him when they were finally free of the evil lord. He would show love to that child every day until the day came. _**

**_"Deal Beast, please grant my kingdom with your power…"_**

And that was the last of it; the other pages were ripped out. Gaara shut the book frustrated, looking to Aria. So what did a fake kingdom, some demon power, and an evil lord have anything to do with Aria? Maybe if he had the whole story, he could understand if she was even connected at all.

~Somewhere else, outside of Suna. Midnight~

"Mew! MEW!" the man in the dark cloak called out to the sand as the silver cloaked man came galloping out of the sand dunes and up to the cabin.

"Is it done?" The man hissed.

"I did as you wanted, sire. Everything is taken care of. The whole village doesn't remember anything…" Mew stated before his smile fell as the man began to look around him. Mew bit his lip and slowly got off his horse and there was no one else with him.

"Mew…I said to come back with the bodies, where are the gifts and where are the bodies?" The man snarled.

"Sire… I…"

"MEW! I told you to wipe everyone's memory and bring them back. How hard is it to follow instructions?"

"I couldn't…" mew blurted out at the man.

"And why the hell not? If you wiped all the memories, why is there no one else on your horse?"

"I… there are a few people… that the memory jutsu didn't hit…"

"Like who?" The man in the dark cloak hissed, glaring at the silver cloaked man, who winced.

"Like… the sand demon-"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I had alot of muse, and could update again today. Now all the pieces are in play, everything will start to loop together, I promise. And there's more Aria insanity to come, along with explanations, dark vines, evil plots, and maybe even a little romance? Who knows...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 10:

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed, running down the hall.

"Aria! Damnit!" Gaara growled, rushing after me. I Shook my head and bolted down the hall, skidding around the corner and bolting down that hall. I wore a pair of loose socks and a long tunic shirt that I had stolen from Gaara. I was slipping as my feet began going more forward than the rest of me, and before I could stop myself, I was sliding on my butt. My panties hit the cold, stone like floor and spun me out of control. I curled myself up into a ball as I hit a wall with harsh momentum.

"Aria…" Gaara huffed. I covered my face with my hands and held my breath. If I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me. I bit my lip to keep quiet.

**He can still see you dummy!**

**_Hey! He might not, he isn't the brightest boy we've met!_**

"HEY! DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT GAARA-SAMA!" I screeched into my hands. I held as deathly still, fuming in my mind. Jai and Yai didn't say a word, but I could hear them snickering in my skull. I waited, holding my breath and cursing them with as many thoughts as I could.

"Aria…" He can't see me! He can't see me! "I can see you…" Gaara sighed. I heard him walk up and kneel in front of me as I shook my head, hands still in front of my face.

"No you can't!" I protested, pulling myself in closer. He couldn't see me! That's how it was supposed to work, if I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me. That was the rule, it was the law! Dr. Harti told me so. I held still, keeping my hands infront of my clenched tight eyes. I was surrounded in darkness that was the back of my eyelids. I heard steps coming up the steps down the hall from me.

"GAARA! What is all that…what is she doing?" Temari's feminine voice drifted up the stairs as she climbed them. I could feel her walking towards me, but staying atleast a foot away from me.

"She thinks we can't see her." Gaara stated.

"You can't!" I retorted.

"Aria…where are your pants? Why is she wearing your clothes?" Temari asked me then Gaara. I didn't answer, not wanting to give away my location. If they couldn't find me, they couldn't make me wear those stupid clothes, and if I wasn't wearing clothes, Gaara couldn't take me in to see the doctor and put me back in the darkness building. I didn't want to go! I like it here with them. I slept better; I had all the art supplies I could use, I felt free. I finally felt happy! I felt like I could smile all the time, and I was finally at a place that didn't condone my insanity. I was Aria here, not case number 6237.

"She won't put on the clothes you bought her. She thinks if she doesn't, we can't put her back." Gaara grumbled.

"You sound so happy, Gaara! I told you, she was a medical patient, we could go to jail for keeping her… we have to atleast try, Gaara." Temari stated. I could just see her rubbing my face, trying to keep a calm face. Temari gave me that face when I broke a plate the other day because Jai and Rai screamed 'surprize' in my head.

"What's going on up here?" Kankuro's voice followed his footsteps up the stairs.

"Aria won't wear pants and refuses to atleast see the doctor." Temari spoke to Kankuro with her frustrated voice.

**_OOOOH! Aria's in trouble! They're going to lock you up and inject you with sedatives again like they always do!_**

"And she thinks we can't see her." Gaara added.

"Because you can't!" I shouted.

"Yes we can, Aria! Please, stop being childish!" Temari cried.

"Temari!" Gaara warned.

"What? She's being ridiculous! We've kept this charade up like she's a part of our family, letting her live in your room and roam her crazy all over the house. Gaara, do you not realize what she could do to us? If the council realizes we're harboring a mental patient without permission, they will take our head-bands! I like her as much as you do, Gaara, she makes the boring days more exciting, but she's not a pet Gaara! She's a person, a broken person who needs help that we can't give her!" Temari ranted.

Everything went silent. I could feel myself shaking as Temari's words came crashing down on me. She was right!

I was just playing pretend.

I was just pretending I belonged here, I was just pretending I could live like this. I was Aria, case number 6237, a mental patient with psychological problems, not just a weird person. I was crazy, and crazy people lived in the Darkness building. I could feel the tears welding up in my eyes.

"Temari… please." Gaara hissed. I shook more as I lowered my hands and looked at the scene before me. Kankuro was standing at the stairs, not even both feet up on the floor, wearing only cargo pants and a ripped wife beater, covered in his morning workout sweat. Temari stood in one of her normal short dresses, her hair pulled up into 4 pigtails and her face contorted as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Gaara stood up, looking right at me with a face I had never seen before.

"What?" Temari hissed, before looking to me. "Oh… Aria, I… I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"You did mean it…" I whispered, looking at her before looking to my knees curled up to my chest. "I'm sorry… I'm crazy." I whimpered, looking to my bare knees. I sat still as Gaara kneeled down.

"Gaara-"Gaara shot a glance at Temari, I watched from the corner of my eye as Temari sighed and turned, tugging the sweaty Kankuro away with her.

I looked to Gaara, my crocodile tears coating my face. I flinched a little as he got closer, but found sand coming up and licking the tears from my face. A smile found its way to my face as I watched the fascinating sand abilities that Gaara had. The sand swirled around me, pulling my hair from my face and drying up my tears.

"You're not crazy…" Gaara whispered, looking over me before resting his eyes on mine.

"How?" I whispered, biting my upper lip lightly and pulling on it with my teeth before letting out a shutter like breath, "How do you know?" I whispered.

"I can see it…" He stated, leaning back in his crouch before standing up. I watched him stand up, cross his arms, and look right at me. I gulped down and pushed my hands on the ground and pushed myself up so I was standing. I looked down to my shirt then to Gaara. I had stolen the shirt he was going to wear and now he was shirtless. With a sighed, I unwrapped it from my torso and pulled it off my body, handing it over.

Gaara did the same face he did when I walked back from the bathroom unclothed. Wide eyed and I could see the heat in his cheeks as he looked away as fast as he could. He held out his hand, clenching his eyes shut. I dropped it into his palm and began to walk away from him, towards the bathroom that had the clothes that Temari had brought for me.

"Wait… Aria." I stopped and looked to Gaara who still had his back to me and was pulling on his shirt. "You don't have to go back… I will go myself to ask them about it."

I smiled at him. Happiness bubbled through me as I bit my lips in an attempt to hold down my smile but I let my lips fly open, grinning. Bouncing a bit, I bolted from the spot towards bathroom. I would atleast get dressed.

~Later that day, Kitchen~

"Hey Mora, thanks for coming over. I appreciate it." Temari whispered, embracing her friend. The firecracker red haired girl hugged the blond back.

"No problem, you sounded so stressed out when you swung by the library. Is everything alright?" Mora asked, pulling back from the embrace. Temari sighed, rubbing her forehead and sat back down in the seat she had risen from. Mora sat in the seat near it and reached for the teapot as Temari took a sip of her own tea. Mora slowly poured her tea as Temari put down her glass and rested her palms on the dark wooden table.

"She… I don't know what to do, Mora. I had to go tell the Council today, and they have no idea who she is. It's like she was wiped off the planet the day she got attacked! You, Kankuro, Gaara, her, and I are the only ones who remember it. You only because I told you, but Kankuro, Gaara and I… we saw her…" Temari whispered, closing her eyes. She could just see the incident there in front of her. They had come back from a quick water retrieval mission. A pipe line from the oasis had been clogged and dammed by some protestors. They took quick work of them, and were coming home when Gaara smelt it. Blood and lots of it.

They ran to the building it was coming from and found her, half out of the roof exit door, laying there like a rag doll. Gaara almost freaked out, Kankuro had to grab his wrists so that he was looking at his brother and not the still bleeding girl. Temari had to carry the girl in her arms, her blood everywhere as they flew to the hospital then from the emergency room to their home. She had just been lying there, covered in what looked like whip like markings, small claw marks on her stomach, and her clothing just tattered and ruined. There was no one around when they found her, she was by herself, but it looks like someone had been at the bottom, and they had been bleeding profusely.

"I'm sorry… want to hear a story? I have a good one that will lighten your mood!" Mora spoke with a giant smile.

"Of course, you know your stories always get rid of my headaches." Temari grumbled with a smile, patting her friend on the hand as she took another sip, "What is this one about?"

"Two brothers, it's about these brothers. They were a couple years apart, and even though their parents said they were both loved equally, the youngest always knew the eldest was loved just a bit more. He could tell when he was forced to learn to fight and protect his home like other young boys that lived near him. But the eldest, he wasn't allowed to fight, he was always told to study, and to read and learn. The youngest was brought up to be brave and unyielding to his enemy, while his brother was taught kindness, and how to be gentle to resolve conflict with others.

Well, the father of these two boys was tired of their bickering. It had gone far past sibling rivalry, the father decided that was enough… so he decided to teach the boys a lesson." Mora grinned, switching her left leg over her right and took a sip before continuing her story. "He told the boys, that if they were so convinced they were different, that one was more special than the other, that they should go out into the woods and try to survive for days and nights. If one was more loved than the other, then the parent would surely worry about them first and come to find them. But the father told his wife that the boys had to do this, to see they were loved the same, but made to merely balance each other out. He believed the boys would eventually put aside their differences and work together to survive the woods. Then the father and mother would both go out and find their sons together and show them they were loved the same."

"Oh my, so…what happened?" Temari asked, leaning forward with those curious eyes she got when she was interested in something. Mora grinned and put up a finger for Temari to be patient.

"Well, the boys packed their supplies and went out to the woods. The eldest made himself a camp not too far out into the woods, near a large group of trees that had wound themselves together, built fires and hunted small animals. He believed that his parents would come for him first, for he was the eldest. He was the heir to the family, he was also the smartest. His brother was raised a warrior, not an intellectual. Even at the ages of 16, the second son had fought in a war and been victorious, but the eldest had saved the village from a disease that the enemy slipped in their gates. He believed he was the real hero, and should therefore be the most loved." Mora grinned.

"He's wrong, isn't he…what happens?" Temari blurted out.

"Patience, Temari." Mora laughed. "Well, a few days into the woods, the eldest had kept himself fed and warm, content in his little camp. However, the second wasn't looking to wait for his parents love, he wanted revenge! The second had gone mad with jealousy, and once in the woods for a few days, in need of food and warmth for his chilled, now mad bones. The second son hunted his brother for a few days, waiting for him to leave his secure camp. Then, 3 days later, the eldest left his camp for water by the shore of a nearby river."

"NO!" Temari blurted out, covering her mouth.

"YES! The second brother followed and waited till the first was kneeling by the water. Then he jumped and pounced, forcing the first brother's face under water. Drowning the first brother, the second brother didn't realize how close and unbalanced he'd gotten, the river having a faster current the closer to middle one got. Once his brother let out his last breath in the water and his limbs let loose, the second brother fell in. The second brother fought hard, but ended up drowning himself… a few days later, their bodies were found out at sea by a couple of fisher men. Giant holes had been eaten out of them by fish and predators. The father buried his sons, believing they died together trying to fend off something, unknowning that one had killed the other then became clumsy and fell in."

Mora took a sip of her tea, grinning at Temari who sat there with an open mouth.

"Wow." Temari leaned back in her chair and looked to her friend who grinned and sat back in her own. Both girls sipped their tea in silence. Temari looked to the stairs where that morning Aria had forced a meltdown out of Temari. Mora followed her eyes up the stairs, trying to get a look at the girl Temari had been telling her about. But Aria wasn't home. Kankuro was out babysitting her. All he had to do was to make sure she didn't flip out while drawing the city. They were supposed to be at the edge of town, drawing animals and plants like Aria promised. Gaara had been gone all day, unlike him but Temari didn't ever get into the habit of wondering about her youngest brother.

"How do you ever come up with these stories?" Temari asked, grinning at her friend. Mora looked to her friend and smiled with a shrug.

"History and fairytales, they tend to repeat and copy themselves… I just like to read both."

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was as appetizing as the others. I promise to update soon now that Food fit for a KING has been finished. This story has all it's pawns officially in place, be ready for ultimate drama, adventure, and mystery. And yes, black cloak man, and mr. mew will be getting a better part in this story soon, as soon as I come up with a name for black cloaked man. WOOT for Author procrastination. XD<p>

kid23jk7: I'm glad that you get it! I hope you don't see where this is heading though, but I hope you like it. Also, check out my profile, your gift thingy is there, because you have your messaging off. =)

Angel42497: I hope I got the numbers right. Thank you for reviewing, and who knows, after I post this, I may have enough muse to do that that. =)

Miko Hayashi: Thanks for the review, I will do my best to keep it like this. It's hard to keep Aria insane while keeping the mystery a mystery.

Aiko: Trust me, romance will come, but as will the chaos! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Couldn't be more vague, huh?


	11. Chapter 11

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 11:

I stood in the city, my pencil drifting across the page, trying to get the perfect ground level for my sand rabbit. It was technically called a hare, but it looked like a bunny to me. I had already drawn the bunny, now it was just time for the background. I took a moment to breath and look up when Kankuro was no longer sitting beside me. I blinked and looked around. Where had he gone? Had he asked me to follow him and didn't look back? But when I looked up to a shadow standing over me, I saw Gaara.

A smile came to my face.

**Great, it's him again!**

**_Hey, the other one was more stupid! Atleast Gaara has some brains!_**

"Hi." I grinned. "Hi, Hi." I repeated and waved to him. He nodded at me and sat down beside me. I saw him look and make sure there was space between us before settling down completely. I grinned, completely forgetting my art for a moment.

I had not seen him in a whole day. Kankuro had to watch me the other day, and was doing so again today because Temari was called in to see the council. She told me they would find some way to watch me while they went out on their mission. I didn't like the idea of them leaving. I hadn't even seen Gaara yet since he left. I didn't even get to find out what happened to Gaara, if he even found out why the Darkness building said I wasn't a patient. I looked over him, finding him exactly the way I had seen him leave yesterday.

He didn't even come home last night. I had to fall asleep listening to Jai and Rai.

**You say it like it's a bad thing.**

"It is a bad thing! You two never shut up!" I grumbled, rubbing my temples. I furrowed my brow and rubbed harder, trying to get them to shut up. That's when Gaara's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. Not a second later, I had thrown my paper from my lap and was attempting to yank my hand away from Gaara's.

"LET GO!" I screeched, pulling at my hand, tears in my eyes.

"Stop that and hold still!" He growled, pulling closer.

"LET GO! LET GO, LET GO, LET GO!" I cried, thrashing onto my stomach, flailing my legs around so I was kicking at him. I could feel the pressure on my shoulder blade as I attempted to get away but he was stronger and had sand pulling me towards him. I screamed but soon sand was over my mouth, muffling my cried.

**_Oh no…oh no!_**

I pulled and yanked but within seconds he had me inches from him. And just like that, he let go. I fell to the ground with a huff, wide eyed and tears streaming down my face as I looked to Gaara, looking right back at me. Then his eyes shifted to my wrist, and mine followed to my wrist. There on my wrist, was a bracelet. I eyed it then looked to him.

"It will keep you from hurting yourself." He spoke, looking to my pad of paper. I lay on the ground, looking to the bracelet then to him as he leaned forward and grabbed my pad of paper and my scattered pencils. Pulling them back, he placed it in front of my face, putting my pencil back on the paper. Eyeing the paper, I rolled onto my stomach and grabbed the pencil. Just an inch between his hips and my arm was enough to make me feel uncomfortable.

**What is this boy playing?**

**_When did he get the bracelet on?_**

**You know, if our ugly, insane Aria wasn't ugly and insane… I'd say he was being nice**

**_But that can't be!_**

"Hush!" I huffed, attempting to hit myself in the head. But sand snapped up from the ground and blocked my hands from my skull.

"Ignore them… draw." Gaara stated.

"But…" I looked to Gaara, then decided to drop it. His face of stone looking to the scenery before me, I sighed and looked to the page infront of me. Instantly, my hand was down on the page, scrawling on it and drawing the sand, bringing life to the sand grains and the desert shrubs and trees. I became absorbed by my drawling, making sure everything was perfect. More perfect than reality if I could.

**Oh, now she focuses!**

**_Ugly, crazy, and ADHD! _**

"I might be ugly, and crazy, but I know how to focus." I hissed in my teeth, not even trying to drown them out. I shook my head, only to see Gaara looking at me with curiousity.

"What are they saying?" He asked, lifting himself enough so he could lay on his stomach as well, keeping the bare minimum space between us. I eyed the space then him, before looking to the paper.

"I… They say I'm ugly, crazy, and unable to focus. I know I'm ugly and crazy… but I know how to focus… I choose not to." I spoke, going back to shading my tree.

"Why do they say that?" He asked, looking to my sketch with me.

"They… just always have." I spoke, "I don't…remember, why." I looked to him with furrowed brows. He looked to my art before looking out to the sunset. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, he was a rock wall, no emotions, nothing but his blank face. How unusual I must seem to him. I was everywhere, my emotions came screaming out, even if I made no noise. How could he just be...blank? Maybe he was covering it up, but how does someone always look like they didn't care.

I opened my mouth to speak when his face contorted and I shut it.

"Why don't you remember?" he asked, looking to the sky still, his face slightly scrunched with frustration. It was as if he had been thinking about something hard the whole time. I cocked a brow at him, looking back to my sketch. I didn't want to answer that question. I furrowed my brows and pursed my lips, trying to get back to my work.

"Aria." He spoke, "Why does no one know who you are?"

I didn't say a word.

"Why is there no record of you?" He asked, more frustrated.

I didn't say a word.

"Why are you so silent?" He finally spoke with a dark tone that made me look up. He huffed, breathing out his nose. I could tell he was trying to calm himself. I looked at him with the same frustration and looked to my art.

"I. Don't. Know" I said between gritted teeth.

"Don't lie." He whispered.

"I'm not lying. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! Dr. Harti used to ask me all those questions all the time and I never answered him. Not once! Nope-Nope-Nope! He asked me all the time, Aria, why don't you remember? Why? Why? Why? Why? I hate why, I hate why… I HATE WHY!" I slammed my pencil on the paper and pushed to a kneeling position.

I scrunched up my face and glared at the ground. Couldn't I just live without knowing? I didn't want to know! There, I said it, in my head. I don't want to know what the vines are; I don't what to know where I came from. I don't want to know, I don't want to know, I never want to know. I wanted to glare at Gaara, but I couldn't meet his eyes. Just like the first day I ever met him, I was so angry.

"I'm so angry!" I huffed.

**Way to state the obvious!**

"Shut up! Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" I growled and attempted to hit myself in the head. Sand prevented me. I could feel my body getting warmer as I began to thrash my hand against the sand. "Sand, stop! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" I screeched. Gaara moved, but I threw myself back and began to beat at the sand. I couldn't stand it anymore, I wanted it to stop. I wanted to scream.

"Aria!"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" I screeched, thrashing my hands across the sand.

"Aria!" Gaara persisted.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME! DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" I cried, clawing against the sand protecting my face. I just wanted to claw it off, watch it fall off my face. I wanted to feel free and the sand was making me feel trapped.

"What name?"

"THAT NAME!" I screeched, and suddenly, words came stumbling out of my mouth. "IT'S NOT MY NAME!"

I stopped.

Gaara stopped.

I stood still as I looked to my hands, trembling with sand protecting them. It slowly crawled away from my hands, the bracelet stopped buzzing on my wrist and the whole scene was calm. I looked up to Gaara, breathing lightly as he stared at me.

"Aria… isn't my real name…" I whispered, looking at him. Only, as I spoke I felt myself get dizzy, and slowly, I could feel sleep and unconsciousness pulling me into darkness.

~Somewhere else, Outside of Suna. 5 A.M.~

"Sire… Sire! It's urgent!" Mew nearly punched at the door, he was pounding so hard with his fists. He could feel adrenaline rushing through his veins. His lord would not be happy, but he had to tell him of the event that just happened.

"What is it mew! What do you want?" the elder man opened his room door, wearing nothing but a pair of sleeping pants. Mew bowed lightly, before looking at the man with a panicked look. The elder threw the door open and ran inside for his clothing.

"We ride just this moment, we must keep our secrets safe! Our kingdom must remain a fairytale, Mew, grab my cloak!"

"Yes sire!" mew rushed to the larger, living space of the shack to grab his lord's cloak, his own silver one flowing behind him. It was urgent now. If anyone remembered what truly happened, the kingdom would have done all of this for nothing. The war would just happen again, but this time in Suna. They could not let that happen.

"Mew!" The silver cloaked, mew turned and handed the man the cloak.

"Sire, what happens if… they remember, and they tell the sand demon, or his family… they're the best Suna has. The council will surely order their ninja to kill once they figure it out." Mew pleaded for it not to happen.

"If it means keeping our kingdom safe, I will kill them all, as I always have."


	12. Chapter 12

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 12:

I woke the moment the sun hit my face, blinking hard as I tried to get the tired feeling away. Gaara was supposed to be gone today, I didn't want to believe it, but when I flung myself up into a sitting up position, he wasn't in the room. He was gone…

"Maybe he's in the kitchen." I jerked to my feet, shoving the blanket to the ground and racing to the bedroom door. I was running too fast, I could feel my feet coming up under me, but suddenly sand came rushing up from the floor and I came colliding into a thick wall of sand. I stumbled back before falling back on a bed of sand, my fall soft and grainy. I lay there, blinking at the ceiling. Sand?

Gaara had to be here! His sand was here. I sat up on the sand urgently, looking all around the room. He wasn't to be seen. I looked to my lap, my long, evergreen colored night gown was high contrasted against the golden sand. Only, the sand was swirling specifically around my right wrist.

I swatted away the sand, and I saw it. The red and black beaded bracelet, a silver thick string holding the beads, a black gourd looking bead in the middle where the bracelet connected, and this bracelet continued to dribble out a small amount of sand that swirled around the gourd like bead.

**_I REMEMBER THAT!_**

**CRAP! That means, she does too!**

I looked to the bracelet and the memory came leaking back. I had been drawing when Gaara forced it on my wrist. I freaked out, then he asked me the question

Why?

Why didn't I remember?

I hated that question, everyone asked me. I didn't know! I would never know! I never want to know why I can't remember. If that monster of vines keeps attacking me when I start to remember or feel like I could, I never want to remember!.

But I did remember something small and insignificant. I remembered my name.

Ellani Ariabeth Moon

I knew I liked being called Aria, but that wasn't my name. It was Ellani. Looking to the bracelet, I lay back down on the sand and blinked at the ceiling.

**_Now Ellani is an uglier name that Aria, I like Aria better_**

**Ellani sounds too official, like some kind of princess…**

**_Heh! She wishes!_**

I bit my lip, not even trying to drown them out. I didn't need to; I was just ignoring them plain and simple. My mind was swirling over something else.

How did I know it was my name? Did my insane spasm make me remember… I furrowed my brows and closed my eyes. That's when I saw the face, this big eyes and the open mouth, just laughing, swirling in black vines. They reached out for me, and I tried to back away but the vines grasped my wrists and tugged. It felt like they would pull me apart. I whimpered, trying to get free of the vines. I could open my eyes to get away, but I wanted to stay here, to figure out who it was that was trying to kill me.

I needed to know. I didn't want to remember why, I didn't want to know how we got here. But I needed to know who it was trying to kill me. It was beginning to eat at me, a part of me knowing who it was but that part wasn't going to tell me.

I looked at the eyes, daring them to take me without revealing who they are. That's when I heard the voice.

"Aww, don't you recognize me? I'm hurt you don't remember me…"

I shot my eyes open and jumped up. The vines, they were here! They were in the room! I searched the room with my eyes, every inch as the sand slowly sucked itself down into the gourd on my bracelet. My right hand grasped my left and began to pull and nervously mess with my other hand as I looked to every shadow and door.

Only, there on the bed, the last place I looked, laid a figure.

Eyes wide open, I stepped back, slowly pushing myself up against the door as my hands moved faster and more nervous. It was a girl, lying on my bed. She wore a pure black night gown, her eyes glaring right up at the ceiling. I couldn't get my shaking hands to grasp the door even if she jumped at me with every intention to kill me.

"Who….Who…Who are you?" I stumbled on my words, eyeing her up and down. My whole body began to tremble and rock back and forth, pushing me harder and harder against the bed.

"My name is Namia, Ellani, don't you remember me? You scar me sister."

I stopped dead, wide eyed as my body stopped moving. The girl slowly sat up and her eyes set on mine and I knew those eyes. Her eyes were a part of the vines, the eyes that laughed, and haunted my nightmares, My mouth went dry and a giant lump gathered in my throat as my hands trembled hard. Her eyes set on mine as a wicked smile crawled on her face. I watched in horror as she slipped her bare feet on the floor. She stood, my height, and vines instantly shot out of the floor.

I leaned back against the door as the vines stood up straight and licked her open palms like a new puppy to its loving owner. I bit hard on my lips and shifted my feet nervously, when something happened. Blindingly white vines came shooting up from the floor beneath me, dancing and playing with my hands. I held my breath.

The sparkling, white vines slowed down to a small wave like movement as I looked to the girl smiling at me and taking a step forward. She had my eyes, rose colored eyes that sparkled while she moved towards me. My white vines danced towards her, but barely touched and didn't attack, her black vines acting the same.

"Oh Ellani, why do you block me from your memory, was our time together so horrible?" Namia cooed, stepping up in front of me. I gulped down on my dry, lumped up throat. Her hand came out to touch mine and I flinched. Her eyes watched my every movement, knowing I had nowhere to go.

That's when her hand touched my cheek, cupping it with her palm and my body jolted towards her like electricity. My eyes rolled back in my head as my mind swirled, twisted and thrashed hard against my skull. I saw two girls playing with dolls, I saw rooms, villages, and then I saw it. The giant village on fire, ninja and men alike rushing at the village with torches and weapons, I saw people dying, I heard screaming. Then everything went blank.

Her hand slowly retreated from my cheek as I fell to my knees, the white vines curling over me like a ball. They curled around me as my eyes came to see the floor, my palms pressed against the stone ground and breath jumping back into my lungs.

"Ellani, I love you…" I looked up as the girl in black kneeled down and smiled at me, her black vines curling around her. "But you know, if you get in my way… I'll take us both to hell where we belong."

Then she was gone. In a flash of black vines, she disappeared, as did my vines. I sat there on my hands and knees and stared in pure horror at the spot where she had been. I don't remember anything, but now I knew who it was trying to kill me.

~Later that day, Konoha~

"Gaara, please settle yourself." Temari hissed, looking right at her brother. The red headed brother of hers was pacing in their room in Konoha. They came for a one day visit and had just made it by dinner time to Konoha. Gaara had opted to carry them on his sand so they would go faster; flying faster than Temari had ever seen her brother do. It was obvious he didn't want to leave Aria at home by herself.

Temari wouldn't either, seeing as the day before, She confessed that Aria wasn't her real name. Gaara never got to hear what it was, because the moment he got her to the house, they had to leave. Temari helped get the sleepy girl into a nightgown, and Gaara put her to bed and they had to leave that second.

"I can't." He groaned, looking out the window.

"Look, I told Mora to go check up on her every day we're gone. You left her the sand bracelet, and that alone will warn you if she does something stupid. Now come sit and eat, you haven't eaten all day…. Besides, what's the chance of her even waking up before we come home? The girl can sleep for days." Temari stated.

Gaara knew his sister was right, but there was this grabbing feeling in his gut that continued to make him worry. Aria was locked in the house by a jutsu Kankuro put on the house, plus Mora wasn't one to forget a promise. He would have to stop worrying.

So Gaara lowered himself down to the table and lightly munched on the bread and sushi they had ordered. Gaara put a tuna with spicy avocado roll in his mouth when there was a knock on the door. He chew as Kankuro stood up and opened it.

"GAARA! WELCOME BACK!"

Gaara flinched as the bouncing blond came barreling in, his bright orange jumpsuit reminding Gaara who it was. How could he even forget the voice, not that he had. Gaara stood with a happy expression, only to be collided into with a hug. Wide eyed, the hug only lasted a moment or two before Naruto let go and turned to the door. There Shikamaru, Rocklee, and Tenten bowed to Kankuro before stepping in.

"Oh Gaara-sama! It has been too long since we've seen you!" Rock Lee announced, rushing over and doing the same thing Naruto had done, picking up the smaller red head and swinging him around.

"Lee. Down." Gaara gasped, wiggling in the green jumpsuited ninja's arms.

"I am sorry Gaara-sama, I do not remember my strength at times." Lee apologized with a giant flashing grin.

Finally back on the ground, Gaara caught his breath before looking to Lee with a cocked brow. Lee looked left and right, scrunching his large, black brows as if he were expecting something to be in the room. Gaara looked at the room then to Naruto who looked like a dog in trouble.

"What are you looking for, Lee?" Temari asked, popping a sushi roll in her mouth.

"Naruto said Gaara-sama had a crazy girlfriend with green hair. I wanted to see the youthful girl myself! I had hoped Gaara-sama would bring his love to Konoha with you." Rock Lee pouted and Temari coughed. Temari nearly choked on the roll as Gaara eyed Lee then glared at Naruto, grinning and scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Gaara and Aria? HA!" Kankuro laughed hard.

"Kankuro!" Temari growled.

"Yea Kankuro, Gaara is probably a great boyfriend." Tenten added, punching the puppet master in the arm. Gaara eyed them all before looking to Rock Lee and Naruto.

"Naruto also told me that Gaara was the green haired girl's boyfriend. What a drag, you dragged us into a meaningless fight Naruto." Shikamaru groaned.

"Hey!" But Gaara cut off Naruto.

"Her name is Aria…" Gaara spoke, before looking to Lee, "I have a way for you to see her, if you wish." He wasn't going to waste his breath on denying alligations. His friends could say all they wanted, he didn't care what Naruto said. Besides, the thought of Aria being his girlfriend, made his chest warm. His stomach seemed uneasy at the idea but it was nice.

Aria was beautiful, and it made him angry when she said she was ugly. Her green hair was beautiful and soft, even when messy and tangled, it was soft and glistened. Her eyes were the most beautiful rose pink color, her nose was small and it scrunched when she was angry or confused. Every little thing about her made him feel warm inside. The fact she was his height, the fact she didn't care about modesty, the fact she didn't hide anything about herself.

"That would be most exciting." Rock Lee exclaimed, grinning. Gaara pulled out the second bracelet and pressed his thumb to the small gourd bead. He could feel the bracelet taking a small bit of chakra as the Genjutsu it was made to perform came to life. Before his eyes, he watched the hotel room become the kitchen at his house. There was Aria, opening up every cabinet and shutting it with her scrunched nose and confused look.

"Okay… when Temari puts the dishes away… she puts them…." Aria closed her eyes before jumping and rushing toward a cabinet near the sink.

Gaara watched but Lee was more amazed as he grinned and jumped up and down. Just as the genjutsu had started, it ended, the mist disappearing and her image went away.

"Gaara-sama, she is youthful and beautiful indeed!" Rock lee said, giving Gaara a thumbs up.


	13. Chapter 13: Gaara POV

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 13:

"Gaara, please, slow down!" Kankuro groaned after me. My feet carried me faster and faster down the streets, anger bubbling through me. I crossed my arms and practically bolted from the spot, not looking back at Temari or Kankuro. My siblings would just make my mood worse. Not that they always make it worse, but this time, I know their words would only make the mood worse than it had to be.

I was furious, I was not beyond the angriest I've ever been for I remember feeling far angrier than this, but that still didn't diminish the anger burning in my belly. If I had some kind of fire ability, the whole forest I was storming through would be on fire. Finally my hands unclenched and I felt them shaking as I attempted to put them by my side. Gulping hard, my legs stopped moving and a sudden light-headedness came over me from my anger. It was sucking my mind from my body as my left hand leaned on the bark of a fat oak tree, scratching my palms.

"Gaara. What is the matter?" Kankuro called from behind me. I could hear him panting from a few feet away, trying to keep up with me. I gasped for air as quietly as I could while I stared at the ground. My head felt like it would just float away and leave me as I stared at the ground.

"It's… everything." I hissed as an attempt to answer my brother. Gritting my teeth, I glowered at the dirt and grass beneath my sandals. How had I gotten to this anger? Not but 4 hours ago I was laying on the roof, watching Aria jump on the couch in an attempt to reach the ceiling fan that held a sock she had thrown on it by accident. She was so concentrated, one sock on her left foot, right foot bare, only wearing one of my tunics that had always been too long for my torso, and she had the bracelet on. It jiggled around on her wrist, but the chakra imbedded in it refused to let it come off by anyone else by my hands.

That's when I saw the scars that I had never noticed before. They were so light, barely noticeable except for when she jumped and I could see her knees and below completely suspended in air. Down the back of her right leg were hundreds of scratch marks, like someone had dug their nails into her skin. But the more noticeable scar was the bruise like scar on her foot. It looked different, almost familiar, but the moment I tried to see it, she grabbed the sock and forced it on her foot almost in midair. She fell to the couch, sand sprawling around to soften the blow as she rolled off the couch and landed on the harsh stone floor.

Then the genjutsu dissipated. I wanted to start it up again but watching her and making sure she was safe was beginning to wear on my chakra. So I let her go. She was obviously safe, but I had not seen Mora at all when I checked in on Aria. Then again, Mora might have just looked in, or just checked around the house to make sure she hadn't escaped. Mora probably would have gone in to see her if Temari hadn't warned her of Aria's insanity. But Aria wasn't crazy and Mora was probably scared off for nothing. Aria wouldn't harm anyone… but herself.

It wasn't the confusing scars on her body that made me angry, it was what happened after I came back and looked out. There on the street was Naruto and Sakura, coming over to invite my siblings and me out for dinner. I clambered down to say hello when I overheard Naruto and Sakura talking about Aria. The pink bimbo actually claimed that Aria was actually crazy, and that we should not be within 30 feet of each other because I would surely kill her. I was the monster still…

"It's Aria and her past. And me….. It's me, it's always me!" I hissed, glowering at the ground.

"What are you talking about Gaara?" Kankuro asked. I took a deep breath and found myself leaning against the tree to get air back into my lungs. My head began to feel back to its normal weight.

"Gaara… are you upset about Aria, or you liking Aria…" Kankuro guessed as best as he could. My brother wasn't the best man in the world, he had a sick sense of humor, lost his temper just as often as me, and always knew what to say in front of women to be slapped hard, but he was my brother. He tried and that's all I deserve. I furrowed my brow and looked towards his direction but I couldn't see him.

"I'm still a monster." I stated.

Silence, it filled the sun set forest as I finally looked up at my brother. He looked me dead in the eye, speechless. I didn't blame him, what could one say to that? He pursed his lips, trying to figure words to say but he couldn't. I was still a monster, I was still a demon vessel and everyone still feared me. How could I believe that because I did one good hearted thing would change that? Why did I believe that by trying to save Aria would change the fact that I'm a monster?

"Gaara… you're… technically you are but… you know Temari and I don't think that about you. You know that right?" He stated, walking forward just a few steps. He was feeling to see if I was going to lash out. But I could feel a sadness bearing down on my chest, too much sadness to feel hatred and anger. I wanted the anger to pass, not for sadness to take its place.

"Does Aria?" I blurted out. I hadn't expected the question to come out but it did. It escaped my lips without permission and killed any thought in my head.

"Do you honestly think she would think you're the coolest thing since sliced pita is she did. Geez, Gaara, is this what your mood is about? I know Aria is crazy, even if you say she's not, she is out of her head but she's not stupid! Aria is paranoid about spiked fruit, I don't think if she saw you as a scary monster she would let you come within feet of her." Kankuro explained. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the tree and letting my head lean to the sky, I took a deep breath.

"Being good is hard." I whispered, opening my eyes to the moon and stars beginning to shine through the orange sky. It was getting late; we would be leaving tomorrow morning.

"Heh, tell me about it. I almost punched that pink haired chick when I heard her call you that." Kankuro snickered and I could feel a small smile crawl onto my face. I didn't say anything as Kankuro walked to the tree right next to the oak one I leaned against and looked up. I could hear him breath as we looked to the stars. I felt a sudden proudness in my chest, rising up into my shoulders when I looked to my brother with his arms crossed and eyes to the sky. I would never tell him I would have enjoyed seeing him hit the girl, it was wrong to feel that way. Then again, Aria wouldn't believe it was wrong, she would probably scream at the girl then tell the voices in her head to shut up again. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

For a moment I was peaceful.

Then that moment ended-

"GAARA! KANKURO! COME ON, WE HAVE TO GET HOME! SOMEONE JUST SENT A HAWK SAYING OUR HOME WAS BULGARIZED!"

~Back in Sunakagure, around 10 o'clock~

"LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screeched harshly, ripping from the skinny man's arms. The larger man with a grey beard attempted to touch my arm but I flung my body backwards into the sand and rolled backwards until I hit a wall.

"Ellani! Please, just hold still!" The bearded man growled as he lunged for me. Within seconds, I rolled away and jumped to my feet. The sky was black and dark, the stars seemed to shy away from what was happening below. It felt like even the moon couldn't watch as tears streamed down my face, blood trickling down my left leg. When the silver cloaked man grabbed me off the couch, I kicked the bookcase and the corner slashed my leg. I didn't feel the sting of it until now when my body wasn't thrashing about.

"How do you know my name?" A hiss came from my throat. The anger boiling up, the feeling I could die at any moment began to build and soon I felt it. The warmth and electricity that came before they did. The white vines from this morning. I felt my foot warm extremely like it was on fire and I jumped back again, sand raging from the ground to protect my skull as the white vines protruded from my feet.

"Sire!" The silver cloaked man cried out, pulling a sword from his side.

"Mew, don't threaten her! You must stay calm!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screeched. I turned on my heels and bolted as fast as I could. White vines thrashed about, hitting everything within inches of me. Jai and Yai were completely silent, it felt as if they weren't even there. I began to sob, gasp for air, and run at the same time. I wanted to go back to the house, I wanted to go back to sleep as if none of this happened.

"SIRE! SIRE SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"Catch her mew!"

Those were the only words I heard as a body came crashing into my torso, shoving me into the ground, the white vines throwing the body away from me. I laid stomach down in the sand, it sticking to my hot tears as I turned to see the silver cloaked man holding the silver cloak around his body as best as he could, the white vines slashing and beating him.

"Stop it Ellani! You don't want to hurt him!"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU! I DON'T KNOW ANY OF YOU!" I screeched, thrashing myself onto my back.

It had taken seconds to be thrown from inside the house into the streets where they chased me with horses. I ran until the bearded man grabbed me and attempted to get me on the horse.

"Ellani, hush! We don't want anyone hearing us." The bearded man knelt just inches from the vines, eyeing them suspiciously as they danced infront of him. They waited and held back, waiting for him to move and give them a reason to strike.

"No! No! No! I don't know you! Leave me alone! GAARA!" I cried, scratching myself backwards, pulling the vines with me. I crawled as best I could backwards before hitting a wall. I pulled myself up against the wall, watching the two look right at me.

"Sire, I can't get her, her chakra is just growing the more she uses it." The silver cloaked man clutched his bleeding arm.

"Mew, I realize this." The bearded man hissed. I eyed them both, looking frantically between the two of them before to the vines, then back. Who were they? How did they know my name? I hadn't told anyone my name.

Today was a horrible day!

First a girl saying she was my sister forces images of death and despair into my head, then these men try to kidnap me. I could feel my hands begin to fidget as I searched my head for the soothing voices of Jai and Yai. I begged for them to come back and tell me this was all just my insanity talking. This wasn't really happening! I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to shake them away. But when I opened my eyes, more tears poured from my eyes and I began to rock back and forth.

"What do you want with me. What… what…. What…" I looked to the ground. I could feel the stress baring down on my shoulders, my head was whirling and I couldn't look up at all. "Gaara!" I cried out, looking to the sky, "Gaara! Gaara!"

"Ellani, please stop!"

"What!" I snapped at them, "What do you want! What do you… what do you!" I hissed, grinding my teeth, not able to look away from the sky.

"We want to take your memories away from you!" The silver cloaked man stated. Silence came over me as I rocked back and forth against the building, my hands swinging. I couldn't blink away the tears that were taking up my eyes. I began to take shallow breaths, my head growing light.

"No!"

I snapped my head to the left and there she stood, black dress and all, her rose pink eyes glaring at the men.

"Namia!" The men hissed, but for the first time since I began to see the black vines, a smile came to my face when I saw them. I couldn't help it, the moment she looked to me, I broke out into a run and jumped towards her, wrapping my arms around her. When I saw her, a force pulled me towards her. She had to be my sister, why else would my heart yern to hug her. Why else would I let someone purposely touch me if it wasn't my sister. She had threatened to kill me, multiple times, but… I couldn't help it. I smiled at her and needed her to hold me, to defend me against men who clearly wanted to harm me for no reason. They knew me and yet, I couldn't remember them.

My heart pounded fasted as I touched her skin, it felt like fire underneath my flesh. Just seconds after I embraced this girl I didn't even know, her arms were around me and holding me tight. Namia, she smelt like it did after a large monsoon and the sun had gone to bed. She smelt like the night!

"You will not touch her!"

"Namia, you don't want to do this! Bringing that pain to this country will not help you! We tried to help you, by erasing both your memories! We tried to let you live!" The bearded man called out to my sister as she took a step back, holding me still as tightly.

"You tried to let me live?" a laughter I had never heard before, an evil cackle erupted from her throat. "HA! You tried to have me killed, then when I took revenge you stuck me here to rot and die as a human would. I'M A PRINCESS! I'M ROYALTY! I should not have to live in the chains of a commoner, as you left me with not power! But now that Ellani remembers who she is, I have it back! ALL OF IT! And the first thing I'm going to do is watch you two bleed to death on the dirty common sand like you deserve! You all deserve to die for what you put us through! FOR WHAT YOU MADE US DO!" I clutched to my sister, tears running like a waterfall as the first time I felt still in my life. Her words rumbled through the air as the black vines lashed out, my vines dancing around both Namia and I. I opened my eyes to look to her face, but everything began to go black as she glared right at them.

I saw her eyes, for the first time I really saw what was behind them. Madness, crazed madness that spun and whirled as a sickening smile grew and the vines ravished the ground around us like a stomping dinosaur. In her eyes I saw faces, I saw fire, I saw us.

As children, holding hands and crying to each other as two men tried to pull us from each other. I shook my head and cried out.

"_Sister! No! please, sissy needs me!" I whimpered, clutching her fingers. My sister was frightened as she held onto my hand for life. Her wrists were bound in chains and the crazed look in her eye was wavering between tears_

_"Sissy! Don't let them take me!" She cried, but a large hand came towering over ours and ripped out fingers from each other._

_"NO!" _I let go of Namia and stepped back into my vines. I was remembering her, I was remembering it all. I gasped for air as she looked to me, her eyes still crazed and angry. I took seconds to look over my shoulder as the bearded man and the silver cloaked man turned and ran, grasping their horses' reigns and riding as fast as they could. I watched in horror as the vines thrashed after them for a moment, then they stopped.

"Ellani… Remember."

I turned back and my sister was stepping back into the shadows.

"What if I don't want to!" I cried out.

"Just ask Jai and Yai what happened the last time… you didn't want to do something…" A sickening smirk crawled across her face as the shadows swallowed her whole and I stood there. In the cold desert air, I stared at the spot where my sister had left from.

Who was I… and where did I come from?

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Here's an update for turkey day! =) Things are starting to piece together, if you're beginning to piece the clues together. But, who is Namia? Where did Ellani come from? Why do Jai and Yai disappear when she experiences her past? Soon! All in good time.<p>

Now answers to other questions:

to kid23jk7: Now her vines come from her body, it's like a visual of her chakra that sprout from her feet and hands. When she feels paniced or threatened to the extreme, they sprout, and the longer their out, the bigger and more violent they get. They actually look like vines from a rose bush, leaves and all but no flowers, and it's all blinding white.


	14. Chapter 14

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 14:

"Are you alright?" Was the first thing I heard when Gaara found me lying in the warm sand, staring up at the wall. It was the exact same spot I had been with him back when I was living in the Darkness building. I blinked, taking a light breath in and out as his shadow crossed over me. I looked through him, up at the sunny sky. I could hear the people shouting to halt a search, but it confused me. Had I even been missing? Or was something else missing?

"Fine…."I mumbled, closing my eyes.

**Awww, don't be that way grumpy pants. **

**_Yea! He went searching for you, the least you could do is greet him like you usually do!_**

"Hush! You traitors!" I hissed between my teeth, slapping at my forehead once before the sand stopped me. I had become used to it stopping me; it only took me two thwacks at the grain to make me stop trying and huff.

I felt angry, but I also felt different. The moment I embraced Namia, I didn't feel like I always had. I felt less grounded, I felt like I was always flying above my body and I didn't have a skull. My head throbbed and I wanted to cry and cry.

Just the thought of tears made tears sprout up in my eyes. I could focus on Gaara just long enough to see the blind fury and worry take over his face. He was angry at something and worried about me, I could just tell. The way he looked at me made me cringe as he kneeled down beside me. I watched his hand twitch a bit as he crossed his arms and sat beside me.

**We're not traitors!**

"Then where were you when they snatched me!" I hissed.

"Who?"

I blinked and looked to Gaara looking right at me. He sat cross legged to my right hip, his red hair glistening in the sun light. His shadow blocked most of the sky when he leaned over me to look me in the eyes.

"Who snatched you."

"I don't know…" I whispered, taking a deep breath, "But… one of them kept calling the other mew, and one was really old. I don't know who they are." I breathed, closing my eyes to block out his shadow. Jai and Yai were gone again. They had left my mind, leaving me feeling completely off the ground. I wanted to cry more and I could feel my tears welding up again.

I was crazy, I was just crazy. These people, they could just be a figment of my imagination, no one snatched me, nothing really happen, I just wondered out to the middle of no-where and worried Gaara for nothing. But it was so real. It couldn't be fake.

Why am I so crazy?

Silence, it filled my head as I began to cry. Warm, large tears rolled down my face as I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see the worry on Gaara's face. My whole chest weighed 50 pounds on my heart that beated faster, my face going cold in contradiction, my searing hot tears rolling faster and harder down my face.

I could feel it. The emptiness was eating me, the dark hole of no hearing Jai and Yai, of not knowing if this was real or not, it was devouring me. I gasped for air and it flooded into me like a tidal wave. The memories, the last few hours, the last few years, they all flashed in front of me.

"Aria…"

"It's Ellani!" I blurted out, opening my eyes to see Gaara looking at me wide eyed, "It's Ellani Ariabeth moon,"

"Ellani?" He stated as if it was a foreign language. I could see his hand move lightly, as if resisting to move at any cost. He was still respecting my need to be untouched. But now all I wanted was to feel like I was connected to the ground. I felt as if I would float away at any moment. What was there to keep me from flying away? I felt the most grounded in all of my life when I embraced Namia, but I wanted more. I wanted to feel sane, I wanted to not be crazy. I looked at Gaara, taking a breath to really take him in.

His red hair, his blue almost green eyes, the tattoo on his forehead, I took it all in with a glance before deciding.

I shoved myself off the sand and into him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressing my face in his shoulder, pressing myself as close as I could to him and holding tight. I could feel the stiffness in his body as he pulled up, taking me up into his lap like a child. I curled my body around him and cried into his shoulder, breathing him in. He smelt like warmth, like someone out in the sun all the time, and he smelt like trees. He smelt of Konoha, where he was just a few hours ago, he smelt like sun-shine and forest.

Forest.

I remember trees, large ones that I couldn't climb. I remember looking up, smiling at Namia who attempted to jump and grab the first branch.

"_Namia, you'll never jump that high!" I grinned like a cat, rushing over to the trunk of the tree. My sister jumped with all her might but every time she was still too short. _

_"Come on Aria, believe in some magic once in a while! Here, help me up before father sees. I want to surprise uncle and Mew with some fresh fruit!" She grinned back at me. I rolled my eyes before pushing my mint green hair from my face and put my hands out for her bare foot. Namia steadied herself against the tree before lifting her pale foot onto my palms._

_"GIRLS! What are you doing?"_

_I looked over my shoulder at mew. His short, shaggy brown hair was blowing in the mind and making it hard for him to see as he ran towards us._

_"Getting fruit, want one Mew?" I asked with a giant smile._

_"Ellani, Namia, you're supposed to be in the meeting room! You know today is a special day…." Mew gasped out of breath, kneeling down to us. His silver cape billowing behind him, he grabbed Namia's foot and forced her to put it down. _

_"It's Aria, Mr. Mew, and we just wanted to have some fun. It is our birthday!" Namia growled, grabbing my hand in a defense towards mew. Namia never liked uncles advisor, especially since uncle Fernia died because his body guard betrayed him. Namia was suspicious of anyone other than father, uncle Erasi, and I. _

_"Now Namia, stop that and get inside, this birthday is extra special…."_

I took a breath as Gaara's arms wrapped around my back, bringing me back to the present. I took a deep breath, clutching to Gaara as he pulled me in close and laced one hand under my knees.

"You need to sleep."

Gaara stood slowly, I knew he was worried of me breaking like some kind of fragile doll. I felt like a doll ready to break at any moment. I couldn't help but blink and whisper.

"He was my uncle…she's my sister… he betrayed… she wants revenge…" I repeated, softly as Gaara carried me through the warmth of the sunny streets. It was mid-day and the entire town silenced as Gaara walked through the city, the mumbling crazy in his hand.

"Who?"

"The old man… he was my uncle… she was my sister… he betrayed… she wants revenge…" I whimpered into his shoulder. Gaara didn't slow an inch in his pace as my body warmed with his body heat. The scent of him burned my nose. I attempted to wiggle closer to him, my mind blank and without a thought or emotion. My chanting continued, light and delicate on my tongue as my chin finally rested on his shoulder, looking back at the civilians looking at me. They all bore the same faces they always did. 'Poor, unfortunate, crazy girl!', their faces screamed it but the city was silent.

"Ellani Ariabeth Moon…" Gaara's voice brought my eyes to look at him, "You need sleep…"

I found myself nodding as I put my face against his shoulder and quieted my tongue.

"I still like Aria…" I whispered.

Gaara said nothing but turned down the side walk towards the house where Temari and Kankuro waited with confused looks on their faces. My mind felt like it was blowing with the light desert wind as I watched the scenes behind Gaara, but my body felt grounded. I felt like a person again, and a smile crept along my face. It took the smile for my mind to slowly shut down, my body stiffen from lack of sleep, and a yawn break my shut lips.

"Goodnight, Gaara." I mumbled.

~Around 10 ish, The siblings home~

"Man can that girl sleep!" Kankuro stated, sliding out of Gaara's room into the hall. Gaara was walking up the stairs to meet his siblings, Temari leaning against her own down. Gaara carried 3 bags of food from the restaurant across the street. "Food!" Kankuro nearly dive tackled Gaara, snatching one of the bags of food for him. Gaara rolled his eyes before handing his sister her share of the food.

Gaara stood against his door and pulled his sandwich from the bag.

"You know what, screw the council… something is going on with her. She's not just some random girl living in Suna. Gaara, I'm sorry I didn't believe you before." Temari spoke. Gaara nodded, biting into the bread of his sandwich.

"So, what is the game plan?" Kankuro spoke through his own sandwich and drink mushed into his mouth. Gaara grimaced but looked to the door. They couldn't leave her alone anymore; just the thought of who would come back for her if they left was infuriating.

"She kept saying her uncle, her sister, he betrayed, she wants revenge…" Gaara mumbled, taking another bite into his food. He looked to his sister leaning against her door, eyes closed. They had come home to the house trashed. It looked like someone chased a wild animal through the house, but it was Aria who had been chased and taken.

Temari was stressed out, and she was completely wrung dry, Gaara could tell. Kankuro was always trying to fix the mood, but he wasn't helping at the moment.

"We need to figure out who they are, and we need to figure out what really happened… all those years ago." Temari spoke softly, looking to her feet.

Gaara looked to his food and let out a sigh. The story, Mora had to know something! She wouldn't have given him the story unless she knew something about it. The kingdom, the beast, the power, it all had to do with Aria… it was the only hint he had.

"Mora…" He stated, looking up at Temari, "She knows the truth… she gave me the book, she has to know who all these people are." Gaara spoke.

"Mora? No, she's just a librarian, how would she know anything?" Temari blurted out.

"She's the only thing we've got Temari, Gaara's right, we've got to confront her…" Kankuro agreed with Gaara, taking another large bite of his sandwich. Temari huffed and bit into her sandwich with gusto and anger. Gaara took another bite of his sandwich and grimaced.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Kankuro asked, watching Gaara pull the bread off the sandwich and throw something off the sandwich into the empty bag near his feet.

"Pickles." He groaned.

How Gaara hated pickles…


	15. Chapter 15

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 15:

"Mora….Mora?" Temari slid into the empty library. The whole place was dead of light, or sound, or of life. There was absolutely no one there, yet Mora had to be there. She was working the graveyard shift that day. In Sunakagure the library was open 24/7, for all the officials and ninjas who would need it at odd hours. So where was everyone?

It was 3 am; Temari didn't expect a bustling metropolis of people but there should atleast be lights. Slipping the door shut behind her, Temari's hands went straight for her fan just in case. Something was off about the library. Keeping light on her toes and using her memory, Temari moved her way to the desk where the librarian office was supposed to be right behind. Edging her hand across the desk, Temari knew there was a lamp on the other end, so she could light the pitch dark.

A scratch in the darkness, forced Temari to jump back, fan ripped off her back. It sounded like someone's nails scratching down the wall. It was too dark to see but it was obvious someone was there, and they intended to get the jump on Temari. Growing, Temari had to get to the light before whoever was in the room got to her. So With a swift hand, Temari reached across the librarian desk and ripped on the cord.

In a blink the lights were on.

In that blink, Temari saw more blood than she ever had being Gaara's sister. All over the desk was blood just puddled and splashed around every object, the walls had splatter and guts sprayed across them. Temari widened her eyes as she looked to the ceiling, a few carcasses of men and women were smashed into the roof. There on the light cord was a severed hand. The once golden tan walls were red and black, gore hanging from the corners. A ripped apart leg was staked on the globe in the corner. The doors were wide open, blood everywhere. It was like hundreds of people were just broken into pieces and flung around the library.

Jumping back, Temari stumbled as her sandal hit a body on the ground. Letting out a yelp, she went sliding on her rear through a puddle of blood and looked to a half of a body. Fan on the ground, Temari searched the barely lit room for the person who had done it. She had to get out and get her brothers. Obviously this had to do with Aria and they weren't prepared.

"MORA!" She cried, scrambling to her feet as best as she could, blood soaking her legs and hands. Temari went to grab her fan when she saw the strings of blood and muscles inbetween her fingers and panic hit her.

Then a book hit her.

Temari went black.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I'm soooooo sorry it's short, I just have major motivation issues but I knew I needed to get something out so I got the first part out and decided yal would be happy or mad, but here it is. I hope it keeps you guessing, and I promise to post the rest of it soon.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 16:

_"Sister, white looks great on you with your green hair." Namia spoke, waking me from my trance. Instantly, I felt on edge as my eyes looked to her staring back at me in the mirror. My sister Namia Morabeth Moon, stood in all her glory. Her red locks glistened in the candle light as they were pulled back and braided to show our family famous pink eyes. Her features struck me now, her soft cheeks and sharp nose, and all contrasted against her black gown that looked feathered and amazing against her skin. _

_"Namia…" I whispered, feeling the edge cutting against my love for my sister. _

_"Happy birthday sister… I snuck away from the guards to see you. It's our birthday and yet they keep us separated." She stated, walking up towards my dresser table. "Ellani Ariabeth Moon, mother will be most upset if your hair isn't as pretty as you, here… let me help."_

_I closed my eyes and sat still as my sister slipped a small jeweled bag onto my dresser and grasped the ivory brush. I took deep breathes in tempo with her brushing. Despite the fact my sister was forcefully taken from me all those years ago during the war, I still loved her more than anything, and she loved me. _

_"You're thinking back to our birthday…" She whispered, her voice cooing me to talk. My hands pulled at each other as I opened my eyes. _

_"Yes…Our extra special birthday… when Uncle took me to the tower…" I whispered breathlessly. I felt the dizziness of my disease taking over my head. But, when Namia's fingers touched my skin, the dizziness shot away only to come crawling back when her touch left me. I looked to the bag._

_"Then father took me to the battle field…" She finished my thought._

_"Namia…"_

_"Mora." She stated blankly as she quickly took up my hair to braid, my silver ribbon in her hand._

_"Mora?" I asked, not daring to tilt my head._

_"Aria, I figured we could both have our secret names, just in case we ever break this stupid separation between us. You will be my Aria, and I your Mora." She smiled her crooked smile in the mirror, my smile creeping on my face._

_"Mora sounds nice." I whispered, my left hand raising and gracing her hand. For a moment, she grasped it, smiling at me._

_Then that moment disappeared when a loud crash erupted. My ivory brush cluttered to the floor as what felt like explosions and bombs rattled the castle. I gasped and ripped to my feet, Mora already at the window screaming words. I rushed to her side, grasping her hand as hard as my fingers would allow. Our castle was under siege._

_"They're here to kill us, Aria!" Mora cried, harsh tears trailing her face. "We must find Mew and Uncle!" She shouted over even louder fire._

_Screaming. I could feel the intense screaming as my sister rushed to the dresser and grabbed the bag and a pair of flats. I could barely move as dizziness took over my body and shook me. It took the castle rattling and another explosion to knock my body forward. I fell to my sisters feet as the tower door ripped open._

_"ELLANI…"_

_I looked to Mew, sword in hand as Mora grasped my under arm, attempting to get my body up off the floor. My long silver gown tripped me just another shaking rumbled the castle. My ears were ringing as ash came flying through the window, the sun was gone. Mew looked between Mora and I before rushing over._

_"Girls, come on… No princess will die today!" He called over the ringing of my ears. I could feel tears sprouting in my eyes and making the now smoky fuzzy. Mora gripped my arm and pulled me close. The only feeling I had was her forcing the jeweled bag into my hands before yanking me with her and Mew. Sword ready, Mew guided us out the door and down one flight of stairs._

_From all the books I had read, I knew we needed to cover our mouths, so I spat into my sleeve, making sure Mora saw before putting my once spotless gown sleeve to my mouth. The saliva would keep ash from getting in our lungs and also would allow us to get a filter of sorts. Mora followed suit with her own gown. The flats she had grabbed to put on her feet, were left up in the tower. Both of us bare footed rushed down the stairs as best we could._

_My foot hit the last step and an ear piercing scream shot through my head, my eyes looking for its source. I found the source of the scream. It was a woman's voice, traveling to the corridor that the three of us stood in. I grabbed onto Mora's arm back, afraid of breaking it as I watched the scene, Mew being the body between us and the long hall infront of us. _

_My mother screamed as an enemy lance rushed through her stomach, pinning her to one of the tapestries she worked so hard to keep spotless. Now her blood covered it, her hands attempting to pull the lance from her stomach. I watched in horror as the man shoved it futher into her and slugged her right in the cheek. My mother died at the hands of an ash covered soldier in civilian clothes, his short face splattered with her blood. _

_"MOTHER!" I cried out. Knees wobbling, I stumbled from Mora and around Mew._

_"No, Ellani!"_

_"KILL THE PRINCESS!"_

_Mora dove for me, tackling me to the ground as another lance flew above us. Mora held me still as Mew lunged in front of us. I could see the sparks of swords clashing, the blood as Mew slashed the man's arm. I then saw the arm fall to the ground, then the body of the man, his face scratched with a large scar across his face. He blinked once before he took his last breath. _

_"Aria, we must move! Sister, please!" I let Mora drag me up onto my feet. I stumbled but grasped her, keeping my fingers deathly locked on the jeweled bag. "Sister, as long as we stay together, we can't be hurt!"_

_"Mora!" I cried, looking to my sister fully for the first time since the castle shook. "Sister, I've never fought with my powers!" I spoke as loud over the rumbling and shouting._

_"But I have, Aria, I won that war that they're trying to reenact, just stay with me and we're invincible!" She shouted, pulling me into an embrace._

_For the first time, I felt the burn, the ripping of the power barreling through my stomach. I felt the feel of our vines intertwining and lashing out. My light burned and blinded while hers went for their hearts, instantly killing all and any life in the organ. They fell, a giant black hole in their chests, to the ground._

_"Ellani! Namia! Hurry, we must find your uncle and escape from here!" Mew cried out, "Jai! Yai! You still alive?"_

_I looked from my sister to the corridor across the hall from us, my bodyguards Jai and Yai emerged from the corridor, slashing throats before rushing forward to mew. _

_"We're still alive, sir!" Jai called._

_"Yea, no moronic Civilian army can kill this duo!" Yai Snickered._

_"Aria, hold onto my hand and never let go!" Mora whispered in my ear._

_"I promise, Mora, I will never let go!" I whispered back as I pulled from the embrace and yanked her with me, following after Mew, Jai, and Yai._

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: MERRY CHRISTMAS! WOOOOOT! This is my christmas gift for yal.<p>

Now I took the advice of SatsurikuSajira, for this chapter, so thank Saijira for the update because they're the reason I had muse and ideas. Also I would love to give some love to: MiyeonMomo

She put my stories and a link to them on her fanfiction page, and I can't think of anything sweeter, THANKS!

And to Kid23jk7- Okay, I laughed when you said it was funny that the book hit her. It's bad, but I did laugh too when I hit her with a book in the story!

Now, you all know who Jai and Yai really are, and you should know how Aria got to Sunakagure from her home country, You know the real identity of Aria's sister, yet...

You still don't know the whole story yet...Hope you keep reading! Review/message if you have questions!


	17. Chapter 17

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 17:

"Aria?"

I laid on my back, tears trailing down my cheeks but I just stared at the ceiling. Gaara' ceiling, as I let the information fill through my head. I didn't even have Jai and Yai in my head to break up my thoughts. I didn't even blink, didn't take but slow, steady breathes, and I just stared.

"Aria, speak please." Gaara whispered, sitting on the bed beside me. He sat Indian style on the bed, looking at me with what I imagine was confusion. I couldn't tell, I hadn't moved for hours. I was starving but I couldn't move, my stomach couldn't overcome the dread and hate of myself in my chest. I now knew exactly who I was, and I couldn't help but burst out more tears, my lip beginning to shiver.

"I know…" I mumbled.

"You know what?" Gaara asked, leaning towards me. I could see him in my blurry view. For the first time in most likely an hour, I turned my head and looked right at him. I let my lip keep shivering and quivering as I looked at him. His non-existent eyebrows were up, looking at me with confusion and anxiety. He was worried about me. I opened my mouth to speak, but only a sigh came out.

I needed to draw!

In an instant I was rolled out of bed and lunging into his swiveling chair. Hands frantic, I barely got a grasp of his desk, but I pulled the chair towards the desk with my antsy fingers. Gaara leapt off his bed and grasped my sketch book, knowing full and well what was going on. It was unnatural for me, my head being so clear and fuzzy at the same time. He dropped it on the desk in seconds as my hand grasped the pencil and nearly flung it aside my nerves were dancing so badly.

"Breathe, Aria." Gaara reminded, grasping one of his extra chairs and sitting beside me at the desk.

"Can't breathe… no, Can't breathe, can't breathe!" I near exclaimed. Gaara said nothing as I gripped my pencil hard and began to draw a new sketch. A castle, a tall silver almost grey castle of stone and marble, high as anyone could see. There were two towers on opposite ends of it, both having windows but facing opposite directions. The sketch was looking up at my window from the ground. I could see it clear as a memory. The smoke, it was so dense but you could see my kingdom and tower, shining through it for one last time before you had to move. Before I had to ride away, I saw my drapes, ripped and torn, covered with sot. I saw someone standing in my tower, shouting and pointing in my direction just as my horse galloped away from all the fire and screaming.

I gasped, pulling back as I made the finishing touches on the small face of the man in the tower.

"This is a memory?" Gaara asked, looking to me. I pulled it from the book and slapped it down on the desk, beginning on the next.

"Memory…Remember my sister… Jai… Yai!" I could feel the tears begin again. I didn't move an inch as a small cloth, held by sand, dried my face. I couldn't cry, my art would suffer!

"Jai… Yai, those are the voices." Gaara spoke lightly, "Were they real?"

But he only looked to my paper. There they were, like in the photograph back on my bureau. I had it framed in silver, both of them with cheesy smiles as they boosted me up on a chair. Yai on the left, his long platinum blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, still only covering one eye. Jai had short black hair that was always in spikes. They were distant cousins, but still have the brilliant, rose pink eyes like me. Because they were family, was the whole reason they had been picked to guard me. I smiled lightly as I sketched in their armor, the swords on their hips and their giant grins. I drew myself from the photograph. My long green hair braided with ribbon and flowers, my light gown being held down as I shouted and laughed to the camera.

"Brothers?"

"No… cousins, my guards." I whispered, closing my eyes and letting the pencil roll from my fingers. "They died that night I entered the Darkness building." I stopped dead.

That night.

It was dark, there was sand everywhere. It was swirling with the wind as my horse slowed to a trot. I could feel the strength in Jai's arms as he held me tight, my eyes looked to Yai doing the same for Mora. The moon was bright and high up in the sky.

"GAARA!" Kankuro's shout broke me from my memory. Both Gaara and I turned and looked to the door as the breathless Kankuro came charging into the room. I looked to him with confusion, but Gaara jumped up and looked right at Kankuro. Something had happened; I could see it in the worry and guilt on Kankuro's face. I wanted to draw both of the boys right now, so I could remember and seal the intense emotions on their face.

"Gaara! Temari… she was attacked! She's in the hospital." Kankuro looked to me with eyes that will burn into my soul for years to come. He looked at me with desperation that no one could help, like a dying person wanting to just live another day, another hour to say what they hadn't said. "Aria… she keeps saying your name… your real name!"

My heart stopped beating for a moment when his words hit me.

Why would she be attacked? Did Mew and my Uncle do it? It had to be because of me, they were doing this to get to me. Why were they trying to kill me? What was Mora doing to stop it?

"Go! We'll follow!" Gaara Spoke. In seconds, Kankuro was rushing back down the stairs. Gaara looked at me, and in the seconds that felt like ages, I watched his hand grab mine.

One second.

Gaara looked at me in the eyes, daring me to freak. His expersion told me he was holding my hand and no amount of fighting was stopping me.

Two seconds.

That's all it took for me to throw myself. I burst from the chair and onto Gaara, arms wrapped around him, like a child. Gaara held deathly still as I flew through the air into his arms and wrapped myself around him in seconds. Just as I caught my balance, he moved and supported me with his hands.

"I need to go back there, the hotel! I need to remember what happened." I mumbled into his ear, tears rolling their fat, salty water onto his cheek. He clutched onto my back and pulled me in close.

I don't understand what changed, or what made me do it. But embracing Gaara sent warm, safe feelings through my body. He moved an inch and yet I didn't move. I held him close, and I could feel him release the tension in his body and hold me back.

"You can't go alone. I'm coming with."

I nodded into his shoulder before letting go and looking to my art. I needed to understand, and now… before anyone else got attacked.

~In the Library, 3 pm~

"Namia, put the vines away!" Mew called out, sword in hand. Namia Morabeth Moon, Mora as she shortened it to, shook her head at the skinny man.

"No! Where is uncle?" She hissed, "I don't want you mew, I want uncle!" She snarled. A black vine launched itself at mew, knocking at his sword. It flashed and swung against the vine, knocking it back. Mora growled, three vines rose from the blood, soaking in the gore and twisting up into the air.

"Namia! You've done enough damage, Stop this!"

"NO! NEVER!" Mora screamed. With the smallest of hand movements, the vines grew into large rose vines with thorns and bud, bashing at Mew. Jumping and skidding through the blood, Mew nearly lost his balance. Mora rushed after him, her vines roaring up behind and in front of her.

"NAMIA! I WILL KILL YOU!" Mew snarled.

"You were going to do that anyway, Go ahead!" She cried, her hands grabbing a large book-case. Mew eyed it with fear before looking to Mora. The vines had him surrounded. "No one will notice you, Mew, guard of Trimoon. You'll just be another body in this mess, just like Jai and Yai were all those years ago!" Mora cackled. Mew took a step back, attempting to edge himself, but a vine lashed at him. Pain shot through his body as blood trickled down his back, his cape and tunic torn from the whip like lashing.

"Namia, don't!" He cried out, his knees crumpling to the ground. The sword stopped flashing as Mew's hands landed on the bloody tile, attempting to keep him from face planting.

"Mew, I'm not a child anymore. I don't have to listen to you…" Mora let out a shrill like chuckle, "Not that I listened to you anyway. You and Uncle really should have killed us sooner."

"NAMIA!"

But his voice was silenced as a loud banging sound took over the library. The Bookcase caved over on Mew, crushing him on impact. His body was squished like a bug under a shoe. Then, just as fast as Mew's life went out, Mora disappeared with her vines into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Thank all of you for reading, favoring, alerting, reviewing this story. I really love this story and hope it continues to impress and intrigue yal.<p>

I know yal wanted to know how Jai and Yai turned into voices/demons in Aria's head, and why they disappear, and that will explain itself most likely in the next chapter. Along with what happened in the hotel. So keep in tune and don't worry, I'm getting back into updating again! WOOT!

Abbiebell107- THANKS SO MUCH! Aww, I was very giggly and smiley when I read that. I'm glad you like my work, hope to keep impressing you =)

Kid23jk7- Well I hope I explained how they look,

Yai= Girly long Blond, 6 foot, big muscles with strong cheek bones, pink eyes, long limbs,

Jai= Short, manly black hair, 5 foot 9, medium muscles with soft facial structure, pink eyes, long limbs

And, I'm sorry but their mom had to die, and I'll explain more about their father in later chapters when he becomes more relevant and why he wasn't more in the story until later. Their parents don't play a big role in their lives, like most royal parents, it's mostly the family and those who take care of the royal children that play bigger roles in their lives. Also, because I was too lazy to give them a bigger role. =)

MiyeonMomo: Haha, well get used to it. If I feel like someone needs love or needs to have an answer that won't spoil anything, I will either answer it down at the bottom of my stories or in messaging. I feel like my readers enjoy knowing that I'm an actual person too, and also, I get nicer comments/replies. Hope your christmas was merry and your new year is awesome!


	18. Chapter 18: Gaara POV

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 18:

I held onto her arm as the key rattled in her grip. Temari was fine in the hospital, she was only going to suffer from a concussion, but she was currently sleeping it off in the hospital. Kankuro was leading the group of search ninja trying to figure out what had happened in the library. The whole town was in a panic, the blood was everywhere and there was a note nailed to the door with blood dripping off the parchment.

Aria hadn't stopped to read it, the sight of blood forced her to charge off in a freaked out frenzy into a mob of already fretting civilians. But I read it.

'Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it. Suna will reap what they sow!'

I had no idea what its meaning was, and I asked Aria but she seemed focused and fretting about the place we were heading. I let it drop for now. Maybe looking into the room that she was forced out of when she was first brought to Suna will shine some light on what the sign meant. Maybe it would even tell me what happened it at the library.

"I can't do it…" Aria whimpered, the key still shaking in her grasp. I could see her swallow hard on the lump in her throat and shake her head. I kept my firm hand on her wrist, trying not to move too fast for her. Just recently she let me touch her, I didn't want to mess up my chance to reach her past and fix her by her freaking out. The blood was bad enough.

"Aria, let me do it." I cooed.

"No, No, I have to." She mumbled, shaking her head. I watched her take a deep breath and gulping again. Her hand moved a few more inches towards the lock. That's when something flashed across her face. Like a memory, or a suppressed emotion, because tears began to weld up in her eyes before a rumbling came crawling across her towards me. Without any indication or tail-tell sign, Aria broke down in screams and white vines shot out of her feet.

I jumped back, sand racing to protect me but the vines were far too fast. At horrific speeds, the vines slashed and thrashed me back into the opposite door and broke my back through the empty room. The sand collided with my back and softened my blow as Aria's screams scorched my ears. Her voice was vibrating against the baron hotel, its lifeless body almost shivering as her screams turned to high pitched shrills, her hands over her eyes.

I covered my face with my arm in vain as a vine crashed half into sand and half into my arm. It was the first pain I had felt since Sasuke broke through my sand and ran electricity through my arm. But this was worse. It was frozen, like solid eyes, yet liquid like water and blinding white, and it sliced through my skin like a hunting knife through butter.

"Ah!" I hissed. I looked to Aria, crumpled into a ball on the floor, sobbing and crying out. I didn't get another look for the vines smashed into my sides, carving at my already attacked ribs and thrusting me into another wall. My sand wasn't quick enough to save me from the vine attacks, but it burst the wall so my back wouldn't have too. I could feel the termite infested, abandoned hotel begin to shake at the vines growing and throwing the seem less nothing weight about. They grew larger and larger as they came for another blow.

Rolling to my right, I scraped to my feet and dove for the door, sand blowing it out of the door frame. These vines made the room feel icy, I could see my breath as I shivered and rolled across the floor to avoid another blow. Where were they coming from? How could she control them… or was she even controlling them.

"IT BURNS! SISTER IT BURNS!" Aria screeched, her body rocking back and forth. It burned? It was beyond ice cold and yet they were still a liquid substance! I eyed the vines dancing like a viper around me. Thorns arched out of the white vines, they were sharp at the point but I could tell the edges were serrated for cutting and slicing from any angle.

"Aria! Aria stop them!" I coughed, my ribs beginning to burn. I felt the warm blood seeping from my gashes down my side, my arm going numb around the slice just below my elbow. My back wasn't burning but I would definitely be feeling that for days. My sand rose around me. I had to go for Aria and force her to stop this madness!

"IT BURNS!" She cried and I bolted.

I rushed, my wall of sand used as a battering ram, my feet running as fast as I could. Just in seconds of reaching her, the vines ripped apart my sand and I dove between them. I barely dodged a thorn reaching out for me as I clamped my hands around Aria and wrapped myself around her. My speed and weight threw us forward but I kept my limbs around her.

The vines were coming from every part of her but her arms and face. A vine was dancing from her neck, attempting to strike at my heart while the rest began to wrap around us like an ace bandage. I could feel the thorns digging into my back, being held at bay by my sand. I finally opened my eyes.

I had somehow spun Aria to be face to face with me, her eyes glazed over. She wasn't even conscious anymore, this wasn't her. This was the power. This had to be the power the demon in the fairytale story talked about. Arms still around her, I needed to wake her up.

I didn't want to pull what Naruto did to me, it was bad enough my head ached for days, but I couldn't harm Aria. I had to think-

The vines decided for me.

I was shoved into Aria by the pressure of the vines and my sand pushing against each other.

My lips crashed into hers, and suddenly my eyes flooded with images. Aria's eyes flashed and shut hard, her hands leaving her lap, grabbing my arms harshly and pulling me closer. The Images took over.

_"Ellani… what are you doing down here with Jai or Yai?" a man asked, looking to Aria who sat reading a book on the floor of the largest library I had ever seen. He wore a silver cloak and held a book to his chest._

_"I'm doing my reading in here, is all… the tower makes my sickness grow and Jai and Yai made fun of me… so I came here without them, Mew." Aria answered, looking up from the large book in her hand. It was the fairytale book, the exact same one that Mora had given me. My body was just in the image, like a ghost. I went to touch the chair next to me, but my form past right through it like a mist._

_"Why would they make fun of you?" Mew joked._

_"Because they say I'm ugly, that's why father locked me in the tower and let Namia fight. They say I'm such an ugly girl that only they have to stomach to protect me." Aria spoke. "And they're right…" She sighed and shut the book._

_"Ellani Ariabeth Moon, how dare you assume you're ugly? You're the most beautiful princess in the world. You and I both know why your father split you too up like he did." Mew stated, putting his book on the table and putting his gloved hands on his hips._

_"I am ugly! I've never once had a suitor, nor do I have an arranged marriage like Namia does. I'm hideous and I can't stand my sight. I always feel my sickness when I look in the mirror. I hear these whispers telling me I'm the ugliest thing in the world… I'm just so… unpretty." Aria cried out, getting to her knees._

_"Aria…" Mew whispered. He knelt down but Aria just pushed away and held her arms across her knees and pouted, tears sprouting in her eyes._

_"Look, Namia only has an arranged marriage because your father thought it would be wise to end the war. Ellani, you're going to be the next queen, your intellect and peaceful nature will rule this kingdom in harmony and grace. Namia is a fierce fighter and meant to help bring peace between us and Sunakagure…" Mew whispered, looking right at Aria. I took a step closer. Did he say Sunakagure? Who was she arranged to? Why was Aria so upset about it?_

_"And look what good that did to father! He arranged her to marry that demon vessel then the Kazekage ordered him to kill father! Now…I… I get to watch my sister leave this place and have adventures with him…" Tears began to fall down her face like a waterfall, just staining her dress with a wave of hot tears. My heart skipped a beat as the next words came out of her mouth. "Tomorrow is my birthday, and my sister gets the only thing that I want." _

_I hoped for the word freedom to come from her lips. I wanted Mew to ask her what it was that she wanted and that be freedom, or adventure, but what came next hit me like a wall of her vines against my chest._

_"I want him, and it's the only thing I want Mew. Gaara is the only thing that I want, and sister gets him!"_

~At the hospital, late in the day~

"Kankuro…?" Temari's voice was hoarse and like sand paper against her already hurt throat. But she blinked and stretched, then called again. "Kankuro…"

"I'm here, sorry." Kankuro rushed to the side of the hospital bed to look at Temari who laid there clean and sparkling from the bath the nursed gave her. But the bruise on her face and the blood still dried under her nails still showed what she had been through.

"How are you feeling, blink once for okay blink twice for in severe pain." Kankuro cracked a grin and Temari swatted a slap at him.

"Where is Gaara?" She croaked, rubbing her throat. It burned hotter than the worse sunburn she had ever had.

"With Aria, they're trying to get hints as to what happened in the library…" Kankuro said.

"I believe I can help with that."

Both teenagers jumped in their skin as an elderly man came walking into the room. He pushed back his hood to a full head and beard of white hair. His tanned hand came out of his black cape and shut the door behind him before he bowed lightly to them.

"Good day, my name is Lord V. Moon, the brother of the old King off Moon, The kingdom of Balance… and I feel it's time to bring everyone to light, so that we can stop what the one named Mora is planning to do…" He spoke in a hushed voice, walking closer towards them. Temari slid up into a sitting position and glared at the elderly man.

"And what do you believe Mora plans to do?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I believe she intends to complete the demon and destroy the world, or atleast Sunakagure." He stated, pulling a chair from the wall and leaning his hands on it.

"Why in the world would Mora do that!" Temari cried out, recoiling from the sudden use of her abused vocal cords.

"Because she's pure evil! That's what the black power does, it turns the user evil from the core! My foolish brother thought he could control and guide the evil towards good but Namia is pure evil, that child will kill everyone and anyone that gets in her way!"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Yal didn't expect that huh? If you did, sad panda, if you didn't, YAY! It had been apart of the plan for a while now. Now will Gaara die because of the vines and this memory inducing kiss, or will Aria wake up from the touch and fully remember who she is? WHy is Aria's Uncle suddenly wanting to help?And more,<p>

Satsurikusajira: Well here you go! Hope I didn't make you wait too long but I have to wait for the ultimate muse to get to writing.

Shadowheart123: Thank you so much! I work really hard on them all. Hope this is still ups to your standards! =)

Someotherperson: Singing the exposition song? Oh hell yea, I'm using that from now on! Woot! But thank you for your comments, it means alot to hear that I'm not giving it all away. At times I feel I am, but I tell myself I have to give away stuff so that I don't make yal rage quit reading. I promise you, it has a plan and it's going right along with it... with some good tweaks in it when I write it. =)

Stellaweaver43: Thanks, and hopefully you enjoy them all! Thanks for reviewing =)


	19. Chapter 19

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 19:

I gasped as the whole world came crashing back. The vines disappeared. My thoughts settled. The sand ran back to Gaara's gourd. My eyes opened.

He kneeled there just inches from me, and I watched as his lips pulled from mine. I could feel the horror setting in me, the nauseousness hitting my stomach hard enough to make me lurched a bit, but it was nothing more than a shiver. Gaara looked at me with confusion I had never seen on his face. The memory was still fresh on my skin, Goosebumps rising higher and higher as my full memory began to return. Everything up until that night, I could remember. I remembered when we were little and Mora and I played hide and seek in the library. I remembered calling out to mother with nightmares and sweats. I remember Mora telling me I wasn't sick, but the voices were just the demon. But I was sick! I was sick in the head, while she was sick in the heart.

I remember the day I saw Gaara. He was close to my age, his bright red hair flaring from where I could see. I was held back with mother behind curtains of our carriage while father spoke with the Kazekage. Sister looking at Gaara with such a way that made my stomach clench. She was getting him, this brilliant boy that was before me. My hands were clutching my head and I was crying, mother cooing me and holding me to her while I watched Mora and Gaara talk small talk. She had recently tried to color her hair, so it wasn't as fire ball red as always, it was actually dark, almost black, but that didn't stop her from enjoying Gaara's company.

I was jealous of Mora, she got it all. She was always out fighting for the kingdom, flirting with knights, and now this. I didn't like fighting, and I wasn't the flirting type, especially since Jai and Yai were the only knights I ever saw, but I wanted him. He was witty, and dark, and he was sick. His father said next to the carriage that he was sick in the head, but a powerful warrior. A perfect match… for Mora, not me, I don't know how, but I knew he would be better with me. Mora didn't want love, she wanted power and would do anything to get power. I never wished harm on my sister, but her lust for power would bring her harm. I just wanted to draw and read and feel love. This boy, Gaara, he understood my sickness, he could love me! And Sister was getting his love!

I kneeled there in front of Gaara, my hands trembling as they let go of his shoulders. I watched in horror as they fell to the floor and my eyes watered.

"Aria… I saw… I saw a memory, of yours." Gaara mustered breathlessly, looking right at me. My eyes doubled the tears and my body felt crippled by every tear that began to fall. It crumpled and fell to the floor, my body just folded in two and I curled there. He knew I wanted him, he knew! He saw!

"I don't… I don't really… remember her at all though. Mora had always seemed familiar but I never thought once she was that girl." Gaara whispered. I could feel his body tensen as I curled up more and sobbed into the pathetically dusty wood floor. The floor creaked in resistance to Gaara's movement towards me. I only curled up more and wept more into my knees. I was sick, I was crazy, I was unpretty, and he didn't want me.

"What girl?" I mumbled through my knees, my voice breaking as if it were my shattering heart.

"This girl, father said once I needed to like her. She was so nice, she smiled at me… she made me feel…" I cringed. Every word he said blew at me like acid. He loved her, he didn't love me. I was sick! I was crazy! I was unpretty! Mora was dark but healthy! Mora was evil! Mora was Beautiful! I whimpered into my knees as I felt the wood shift under me. Gaara was standing up.

"Aria…" He whispered.

"You love her… Not me. You love her, no one loves aria. Aria is sick. Aria is crazy…Aria is unpretty." I blurted out, my voice shaking as I looked up at him. He furrowed his brow at me but it was too late, I could feel the swirling and the feel of the voices coming back. They weren't Jai and Yai, they were the nameless weight from my childhood. The sickness was back! The sickness Mother feared and tabooed around the castle.

They all hated it!

They loved her, she was evil but she wasn't sick. She didn't hear voices, she didn't lash out unexpectantly, and she was stable. I began to hyperventilate.

"You love her, you love her, You love her!" I screeched, my hands clawing at each other. I could feel myself rocking back and forth, tears streaming down my face. I said it again, I screamed again, watching Gaara as he lunged to grab me. I lurched backwards, skidding across the floor.

"NO! YOU LOVE HER! YOU HATE ME! ARIA IS SICK!"

"Aria, stop!" Gaara ordered, his eyes narrowing. I rocked back and forth, shaking my head and holding my hands in my lap.

"NO! You love her!" I cried out. Gaara huffed and went to grab me again but I flung myself away, stumbling myself into a corner and shaking my head more. He was obviously frustrated but the voices words grew in volume and weight. I held onto my head, wincing as they grew louder and louder. I was unpretty, I was sick… They just kept repeating it, reminding me no one could love me. They reminded me that if the village had survived past my birthday, Mora would have left to come live in Suna. Had nothing gone wrong, Mora would have him kissing her, hugging her, loving her. She already had his heart!

I WANTED HIS HEART! She got everything, he's all I wanted!

"YOU LOVE HER!" I cried out, holding myself.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" Gaara screeched back. The voices stopped in my head and my body went still as Gaara pinned me in the corner, putting his hands on the other sides of me to look me in the eye. "I don't know what love is… so how can I love someone I don't even know…" He hissed. I whimpered, my body going stiff as I looked over his beautiful face. It was perfect, his eyes glowing even in anger. I could feel the tears steadily going down my face as one of his hands left the wall and lightly dry my right cheek with his thumb. It felt rough and soft at the same time while he looked at me.

"Don't cry… it'll only make people think you're insane." He whispered. I could sense him attempting to lighten my mood. I flinched at a smile, the voices dancing at the back of my head and my stomach clamped down.

"Too late for that…" I whimpered.

I looked to the floor, seeing claw marks and what looked like whipping to the floor, my eyes dancing to the room then back to Gaara.

"I don't think the room will make me remember." The voices hushed as I breathed in the realization. "The only person who I can trust to tell me what happened… is my sister." I spoke breathlessly. Gaara eyed me before stepping back and crossing his arms. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but it wasn't what I was thinking.

"Gaara… I have to see her alone."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: More Aria insanity! WOOT! Trust me this isn't just filler, it's setting up for the big finale, which is coming soon I promise. All will be revealed soon enough, but had to have some relationship dramatics!<p>

To LadyDraconisia: Only if it's Gaara!


	20. Chapter 20

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 20:

I rushed as fast as my bare feet would carry me through the streets. It was pitch black, night was baring down on me and I couldn't keep the panic from rising in my chest. Time was going to run out and I hadn't found Mora yet. I needed to find her soon, and by myself. Uncle, Father, Mew, they all tried to save the country from destruction. They all tried to keep what they had whole, by sacrificing what sister and I had. Because of my father's choices and my uncle's persistence, I was crying and running in a ripped up tunic barefoot through Sunakagure, looking for my sister about to kill my Uncle.

Mora never liked Uncle, she never liked father either. It was always me! Always, and forever, it will only be me to be able to calm her. Father wanted to end the war; Mora killing multiple soldiers wasn't making it end, so he thought a marriage was. But on that fateful night, after they signed the contract in Sunakagure, Gaara murdered father while sister and I rode back home.

Mora's fate was sealed, as was mine. Uncle was going to keep the contract, for it had kept us from fighting another war. That night, the villagers and killers attacked out country and burned the castle. That's all I remember and now I'll never remember what home was like. For all I knew, home was gone, and it most likely is burned to ashes without any prospect of growing back to its old glory.

Now, here I was, standing at the gates of Suna, the warmth of the past day's sun tickling my toes, with my eyes closed. I took in a deep breath, drinking in the scent of the night's air. I smelt sand and life. No one evil had been here in a long time. Letting out a breath, my eyes opened to watch a flash of a black vine crawling on the wall. The whole scent of my surroundings changed from pleasant to a musk of evil. Gasping, I jumped and whipped around. A black figure dipped down a long aisle of buildings.

"Mora!" I cried. I rushed in the direction of the figure.

'_Aria….don't go there….'_

The hiss of a voice waved through my brain, forcing my legs to slow down to a jog, then to a stop.

"Who's this?" I panted. My head was full of noisy thoughts, but it had been days since I had heard actual voices. Usually murmurs, things reminding me I was sick, but this was the first manageable voice.

'_Aria… no….'_

I panted, looking around for a shape, a form of the voice. It was just dancing across the light breeze of night. It was light and gentle, like a butterfly that I couldn't place. I furrowed my brow but looked back to where the shadowy figure had gone and bolted again. The light voice danced away as my feet pounded against the sand that was slowly going cold.

I could feel the darkness creep up on my skin, the light disappearing from my skin. Everything was going dark as I ran closer and closer to its source. It had to be Mora; she was the only one who could be at the center of all of this.

I round around a corner to have hands and vines grip and grasp my around my neck and drag me in the opposite direction.

~With Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara~

"Whoa, whoa, breathe and explain!" Temari stated, waving her hands in Gaara's face to get him to breathe. Gaara was breathless and holding onto a door frame of a rundown hotel, covered in dust, sprinkles of blood, and a bruise on his cheek.

"Aria, she wanted to talk to Mora. I told her no and she wouldn't take my answer…." Gaara spoke, gulping down. What happened after he said no was a little hard to explain, especially out loud. Aria looked at him with eyes he couldn't read, before wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping his lips. Gaara had never felt such electricity in his bones then when she kissed him with such emotion. He could just feel the emotions through her body as she pressed herself against him. She pulled him into her, biting his lip and running her fingers through his hair. Somehow, she turned them so he was pinned against the wall, when her hands got ahold of his head.

She smashed it back against the wall and Gaara went black.

"She kissed me to bait me into a corner where she knocked me unconscious." Gaara swallowed, looking to the sand. His whole head was buzzing and screaming in pain, but he needed to find Aria. It angered him that she did that to him, but he probably would have done something similar if he was in her shoes. However, the pressing matter was what was behind the doors of the hotel door.

"We need to go get Aria now, she's going after Mora to try and find out what happened and fix what's happening… but she doesn't know." Gaara gulped, rubbing his forehead. When Gaara awoke suddenly, he saw the room across from him and couldn't help his curiosity. He opened the door with his sand easily, and looked in horror at the scene.

The whole room was caked in dried blood and molded over guts and body parts. The knight's armor was slashed and cut into pieces across the floor. The whole room stank of old death, and there were two skulls rotting in the corner. Gaara covered his mouth to breathe, to see the only part of the room that wasn't caked in blood. It was a book, a fairy tale book. The sand picked up the book and brought it to his hands. This was the same book Mora gave to him to read. That's when Gaara saw he was wrong, there were bloody finger prints on 3 pages on the side of the blood, and what looked like one single drop on the cover of the book. Gaara opened the book to the bloody pages and found the story.

"She doesn't know the end of the story!" Gaara cried, looking to his siblings.

~The kingdom of balance~

_**L**__**ong ago when the countries were fighting for land and freedom for themselves, there grew a kingdom of people who only wanted peace. They didn't mind being ruled, and they didn't want any more violence, so the people rested in the land between the mountainous desert and the living sea.**_

_**The kingdom was prosperous through the wars, often becoming the mediator for most wars. Their king was one of three brothers, the middle child, who was wise and brave. His eldest brother was the smartest, but wanted only to teach and spread knowledge throughout the kingdom. His youngest brother was a fierce fighter, but wanted only to protect his home and family, not to rule it. So the three brothers built the kingdom from the ground up and the whole kingdom thrived.**_

_**Only, an evil man wanted the kingdom for himself. He wanted the land to be a part of his land of the desert; he wanted the whole kingdom to belong to him. **_

_**So, he went out of his way to go to war with the kingdom who only wanted peace. Armies were raised, but they didn't conquer, only protected the kingdom. **_

_**This evil lord of the desert would not give up, so the king had to come up with something wise to keep his kingdom protected from this evil man. He needed a weapon that would not harm his people and only make the Evil lord of the Desert stop going after his kingdom.**_

_**So the king went to the edge of the sea, next to his castle and sat there, staring into the sun and moon, praying for answers to his problems. He sat there; thinking and look for 2 days and 2 nights when something came up from the water. Just at the brink of dawn, when light and dark hit together, a being that no one knew came swimming up from the depths.**_

_**"**_**I can solve your problem, dear wise king**_**." The Beast said. It was unlike anything the king had ever seen. It had one head with one face white with a black eye, the other side black with a white eye, and the large mouth like a shark mouth, full of mix-matched teeth. **_

_**"Why would you help me beast?" The king asked the being.**_

**"I love this kingdom the same as you. While your kingdom has been here, there has been no blood in my sea to poison my fish, the land sounds happy and at night it is peaceful for me to sleep. I wish nothing more for you all to stay here, your kingdom by the sea." **_**The beast spoke, placing it's clawed and paw like hands on the shore and laying its large head onto the sand.**_

_**"Beast, I would love nothing more to stay and keep your sea clean and the land happy, but this lord… he sees fit to try and take my kingdom from its people. What can you offer to help me?"**_

_**"**_**I have power"**_** The beast said with a purr, "**_**I have power to make you the very weapon and shield you need to keep this Lord from ever coming at your kingdom, ever again. But it comes with a price, like all gifts do."**

_**The king looked to the beast, unsure if he should ask for this gift. This could aid him more than anything, or this beast could have nothing powerful enough to keep his enemy away forever. And what of this price? **_

_**"What is the price?" The king asked the beast.**_

_**"**_**It will be your next child, they will be blessed with this power, but when you have won and the Lord announces your kingdom to be unharmed, you must sink them into the sea. My power must return to me the day it is of no use, or horrible things will happen to your child and your kingdom."**_** The beast said, looking directly at the king with stern eyes. "**_**You may call on this power whenever you need it, it is yours when your kingdom needs it for protection, any time, whenever, for I will never die."**

_**The king looked to the beast with worry. He already had a son, just 3 years of age, but if this beast could produce him a heir that would protect them, he would raise that child to understand honor and what would happen to him when they were finally free of the evil lord. He would show love to that child every day until the day came. **_

_**"Deal Beast, please grant my kingdom with your power…"**_

"**As you wish my king"**_** The beast purred and in a flash of black and white, a ball of mixing color rolled onto his lap and the beast was gone back into the water. The king rose with the ball in his hands and turned to his kingdom with hope and excitement.**_

_**Soon a child was born, with a small symbol on the bottom of its feet, a yin and yang symbol that glowed and grew with the child. It was a boy, who was gifted in fighting and strategy. The father was proud of his child, both of them.**_

_**One day the village went to war and the boy came back victorious, his power was both magical and amazing. Only a few of the king's men died, and even fewer wounded, it was perfect in the kingdom of balance and the King loved both sons. He couldn't give up the child as he thought he could. So, when the King's brother told him it was time to return the power to the ocean, the king refused.**_

_**Years went by, and the sons begun to grow sibling rivalry between the two, but the King did not worry. His eldest was the smartest in the kingdom, and the youngest was the bravest and most experienced fighter in the land. The brothers of the King worried for the beast's revenge for refusing to return his power, but the beast never retaliated. It stayed dormant at the bottom of the ocean. **_

_**Until one day the boys bickering grew worse and worse until the king couldn't stand to watch his sons argue. He gave them a bet, to survive in the woods for atleast a week and they took it eagerly. The boys raced into the forest. The father believed they would stop bickering long enough to aid each other in the woods and grow a bond. But the King's worst fears were realized. For in the forest, the youngest with the power of the beast, killed his brother and was brought to the depths of a raging river with him. The boy had been blinded by the madness and evil of power that the beast knew would happen.**_

_**The boys floated in the ocean as the beast rose and took a giant bite out of the boys stomach, returning his power to himself. **_

"**I warned him to return the power to me. It is great, but even the most amazing and balanced power can grow mad with want and evil with pressure… This power will kill any human that poses it, it will bring hatred and misery upon all that use it for more than it's time."**

_**The beast rose from the ocean, pushing the bodies of the two boys to the shore, only to find the smartest brother at the shore with a long look.**_

"_**Beast… we apologize, we came to such human attachments, we couldn't let him go." The uncle spoke with a sigh.**_

"**I hold no ill will, for human emotions are nothing I understand. But, if your kingdom needs the power again, just ask, I still hold this kingdom is dearer to me than any misunderstanding can do. However, brother of the king, listen to me… never let this power split. Because the power is as balanced as it can, if the power were to ever split this kingdom would burn and the power will destroy everyone associated with it." **_**The beast slowly began to submerge beneath the ocean when the brother spoke.**_

"_**Beast, why do you say such words!"**_

"**I am the demon of balance, I will never be tamed but my power can be shared. I am neither evil nor good, I am balance. If you split me in two, I will kill the world with one half and destroy myself with the other. If I were broken into two, the only way to kill the world would be the kill the other me, and the only way to destroy my one half, would be to take away my power. I say these words because they are true. I say these words, because this is the kingdom of balance, and if you have too much power or too much knowledge or even too much love, it can tip the balance and destroy everything that is good."**_** The beast lowered its head into the ocean and disappeared from the earth.**_


	21. Chapter 21

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 21:

I took a deep breath, letting the air enter my lungs then slowly escape. I could feel everything around me, my body worked, but my stomach burned like it had the first time I attacked the vines. The light, it felt like it was struggling, but all I saw was the dark. Open, I begged my eyes to open but they weren't working. My brain was awake but my body betrayed me, keeping me from seeing anything but dark.

"Sister?"

The whisper cut through the dark like a knife in soft goat's butter, sharp and precise. The dark still surrounded my sight but colors and light began to dance before me. I watched them swirl, without meaning at first, before they changed. The colors began to separate, the light from the darker, and they began to swarm one another. Pink against red, blue against lilac, orange against forest green, they all began to attack each other like beasts.

"NO!" My scream opened my eyes by force and light pierced my eyes with a harshness I had never had before. Even when the doctors would observe me, the lights were not as bright as they were in my eyes now. The pain in my stomach subsided, but a sharp needle in my arm brought pain wracking through my body.

I couldn't move, but my eyes searched in the brightness, what was the source of this pain?

"Shhh, sister, it's me… Mora."

For the first time, Mora's voice didn't soothe me. Tears began to form in my eyes as I looked to my sister standing beside me. She had me tied down like an animal, arms and legs, torso and neck strapped down to a table in the darkness building. My eyes frantically darted around the room as I found the poor doctors and nurses cut and stabbed into the walls around me.

Their hollow faces and scared eyes all cried in my direction, but the scent of death was overbearing. I couldn't help but begin to panic and cry in fear. What was this? Please, this had to be a dream. Whispers and hisses within my head began to scream and slither through my skull, the light fixing around Mora. She stood with a grin on her bloody lips. Her lips looked raw, as if she had been cut with nails and she ripped the skin off to get it to stop aching. Her eyes were crazed, but she still hushed and cooed to me.

"Sister, it's okay, it's just me. Once I take your power, you'll be free. Free of the voices, free of the pain, you'll be free. Didn't you always tell me you wanted to be free?" Mora whispered, a soft, cold as death hand lightly tracing over my cheek. Traitorous tears trailed down from my eyes as I watched my sister lean down. Her blood coated mouth pressed against my cheek as another needle pierced my flesh and a cry strangled itself out of my throat.

I couldn't breathe, the world of death around me was beginning to swirl and black spots began to form. The pain in my stomach began to appear, but it wasn't as harsh. It was slowly becoming easier to bear as I looked to Mora who smiled at me. This was a higher dosage of drugs than I had ever been injected with, I could barely keep my eyes open as I looked to Mora.

"Sister… do you want me to tell you a story to ease your pain? I know you always loved my stories." She cooed, tracing a hand along my face as the light began to leave my stomach. I watched the black vines slowly crawl from her stomach to grasp ahold of the ones crawling from my skin. I could breathe less and less as they came from me towards my sister.

"There were once two princess's, they loved each other very much for they were twins, but they were destined to kill each other. However, their love for each other and hatred of the world around them kept them together and kept them without any doubt they would never kill each other.

Those princess's lived in a peaceful kingdom, for when they were little, one twin won the war and the other made strategies and speeches that reeved the kingdom and made the enemies run in fear. They were a team. Until the father and uncle of the princess saw they couldn't stay together forever. They split up the two girls to have them fufill the kingdom's foolish dreams. They would marry off the warrior princess to a strong kingdom to make friends with the kage, and the other would rule the kingdom.

The girls loved each other too much to let the kingdom's need wedge between them and force them to not feel for each other. So the girls formed a plan. The warrior would marry the kage's son and kill the king, and the other would have its own villagers destroy the town. It was fool proof, the plan would allow the sisters to stay together and get rid of the kingdom that only wanted them for their power. But, something horrible happened… the non fighting princess fell for the kage's son. All she wanted was freedom to love and have him love her back. All she wanted to do was to feel loved by him, no matter the cost, and the fighting sister just wanted to be free.

Now on the day of the wedding, the princess in love did something drastic, something that would ruin her life and the life of the kingdom.

She sent a letter to the people of a nearby village, declaring a false war. The princess hoped by them sieging war on her kingdom, she would be free…"

I began to tear up, looking to my sister. The memories, they were all lies. They were my insanity telling me what I wanted to hear. It had always been me! I sent the letter to the rebellion preaching war that wasn't true, I didn't escape the tower with sister and Mew, I watched from my tower then ran down to the hall where mother screamed. I needed to shut her up or she would warn the castle. I ran her through with a lance.

I WAS THE MONSTER!

I WAS THE MONSTER!

"Ellani, you killed your home! You set fire to the castle, you stabbed mother with a lance, you had rebels slaughter our kingdom for love… Now, I'm going to take your strength and power to destroy every city in the world. I'm going to kill the world for you, so we can be free. You might have lost sight of what we wanted, but I never will. Sister, I will use our power to free us!" Mora whispered as the darkness began to set into me.

I was sick, they knew I was sick. I just wanted to be free, to feel loved by someone and they locked me in a tower. They all feared my sickness would lead to a misjudgement, and they were right. I was found by sister and put on the back of mew's horse after that Jai and Yai never knew.

I was the monster…

I was the mon…

I was the…

I was…

I am….

A

Monster….

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Okay, I got asked to describe what exactly Aria would have if she were real. Aria would be defined as Schizophrenic with a few more side effects. Many schizophrenics claim remembering what happened during a event differently until confronted with it. They hear voices most of the time, and have been know to have bursts of insanity where some have even killed without even realizing what's their doing. Anywho, hope that helps clear up some confusion.<p>

Thanks everyone for reviewing, and favoring and all that stuff. It honestly does help to know people like my story.

Myregardstothereader


	22. Chapter 22

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 22:

"So how do we defeat the demon?" I hissed, rushing towards the mental hospital. Why did I have to be at the complete opposite of the city as the hospital? I cursed myself in guilt but I knew there was nothing I could truly do. I just hoped Aria was alive. I hoped Aria could wait for me.

"We've never defeated it!" Lord moon spoke as he ran beside us.

"Wait! You want us to battle this thing and you've never won against it! How are we supposed to save Suna!" Temari cried, looking at the elder of the group. I kept my focus on the travel, but I had been wondering the same thing. How were we supposed to save Sunakagure if this whole demon gave power just to destroy this city. It was our fault and now the only person who could help out was gone.

My stomach churned at the idea of Aria not being near me for a moment. I kept my eyes focused but I could feel my skin begin to crawl and a sort of sadness creep into my veins as we ran for the building. I could see the plain, grey ceiling of the building, and there was someone standing ontop.

Mora.

I launched at her, Temari and Kankuro crying out for me. I didn't care! She had Aria! She was going to kill the only person who understood me! My sand reached out for her but in a whirl of darkness, she was gone from the ceiling.

"Poor Sabaku no Gaara, about to lose the only person who loves you… GOOD!" A cackle of laughter rang out around me as my feet touched down onto the cement roof. I whipped this way and that, attempting to locate the body associated with the voice. But she was missing, but her laughter still rang in my ears.

About to?

"There's a chance…" I mumbled, looking to my siblings. I couldn't leave them, in case Mora came back to strike, but then again, I couldn't risk losing Aria. I looked to my siblings before I burst towards the building. The panic coursing through my blood as my feet collided with the slick stairs. My sand was swirling around me, thrashing itself into the walls to keep me from skidding into things. I couldn't concentrate on keeping my body safe, Aria was on my mind.

I could see her smiling, I could see her shivering. I couldn't bear to let her die. Anger boiled up into my body as I came sliding down the hall. The whole place was dead, literally. The scent of death was more than off-putting, it almost made me fall over it hit me so hard. There was no blood anywhere but the whole body smelt of rotten corpses and death. It was almost a stable thing I could touch the scent was so thick.

"ARIA!" I croaked through my dry throat. There was nothing but dead silence and the dead. Stumbling down the hall, I found my feet leaving foot prints in the thick wax that they used to cover the tile. My sandals stuck to the floor lightly and I tugged out of the wax to see why the whole placed smelt of death. Underneath what I thought was clear wax, was blood. She had merely covered the whole place in white wax. Mora was a monster!

I cringed at the idea that some of the blood under the wax was Aria's.

I had to keep moving. She could still be alive! Covering my mouth, I climbed onto my sand and rushed through the hall and down another hall looking for a something not covered in wax.

My eyes searched back and forth, the scent of wax now present in my nose along with the rotting flesh scent. The panic was getting thicker and thicker into my throat, when I saw a darkness at the end of the hall. I saw one room on the side of the hall that was untouched. It didn't smell of anything, and was locked and shut with chakra.

I slipped off the sand onto the none waxed floor and pressed my hand against the door. With a buzz and a flash of blue light, the chakra snapped and the door flung open. Inside the room I came face to face with my worst nightmare.

The whole room was covered with sketches, coloring of me and the city. Inch by inch coverage of the whole room of everything, paper covered every surface except one circle on the floor. I slipped over the pictures taped to the floor and floated to the center and looked around the whole room. For the first time in a few hours, a small smile came slipping onto my face.

I could see the time we first met, a sketch of my shadowy figure between my two siblings in bright light. Right next to it, I was the light one while Kankuro was covered in shadows and Temari was blurry. There was the time I stood beside the water fountain with my sand holding down the button for an elderly man. The day we first met, when I sat beside her and colored the poor dragon. The whole time we had spent together before she escaped, it was all captured here on the walls. I blinked as my sand began to lightly tug the pictures down, collecting them all into a nice pile and stacking them on the bed and pressing them down. I watched in amazement as the sand rolled them into a small tube and tightened it so they all slid into my gourd.

"Ga…"

That was the first sound I had heard in the entire building and it sounded so close. I slowly turned around in the room and saw a shadow in the wax. It was fuzzy, and it was only there because the lights in the building were on blindingly bright, but I could see it stretched out. A form in the hall, and it was inching closer to me.

I jumped from my spot, skidding into the wax in the hall when I saw her. Ellani Ariabeth Moon, the girl with hip length mint green hair and rose pink eyes, limping towards me. Her eyes looked right at me, but it wasn't like she saw me.

She wreaked of death.

My chest began to throb as I stepped towards her. I wanted to aid her, to heal he back, but the second I stepped towards her, a force jumped from her body and slammed into me. It wasn't the white vines I had seen in the hotel. It was just… chakra. Her eyes swirled with emotions, but none of them were recognition of who she was attacking. My back skidded into the gooey wax and I came to a stop when my shoulder hit an open door.

"Mon….ster…." the broken word came out like a whisper. I could see the glaze washing over her eyes as I laid there like a sitting duck.

"Aria!" I hissed, attempting to move. But now, there was a force of Chakra holding me down, as if to push me through the floor. Panic struck my body as the sand wasn't moving. There was nothing to attack! The chakra, it didn't seem to have a body, it didn't have a form. I was defenseless.

"Monster…" Her voice hushed again. I watched in panic and horror as she stepped towards me. Her eyes were lifeless now, no mix of emotions, they were blank. I had seen those eyes before… in myself.

"You're not a monster." I spoke. Her feet stopped.

"You're not a freak. You are Ellani Ariabeth Moon and you are…" I searched for a word. Her body stopped moving and her eyes began to come back. I could see the life come back to her eyes slightly. But they wouldn't fully come and the longer I hesitated the move she moved. I took a breath.

"You are loved!" I exclaimed.

Her whole body froze.

"Ellani Ariabeth moon, even if it takes my whole life to know the true meaning, I promise I will love you. You are loved, Aria, by me!"

~In the middle of the town~

"MORA! PLEASE, IT'S ME, TEMARI!" Temari's throat was hoarse as a vine came thrashing down on her leg. Crying out in pain, Temari laid there in the sand, her blood beginning to pool around her shins from the giant gash on her leg. There on her wrist were whip welts and blood blisters. Mora was standing a few feet from her, completely ignoring her friend's cries.

"Temari!" Kankuro hissed, unable to free him and his puppets from the hold of the white vines, they pressed him harder against a building.

"It's no use! She's too strong, she ripped the other half from Ellani's body! She's unstoppable!" The lord moon hissed, keeping the vines at bay with his swords. His swords survived because they were meant to block and defend from the vines, just in case the demon turned their back on the village. Not much good it was doing the lord, he couldn't get close enough to harm the girl, much less subdue her.

There was only one way he knew to kill the girl… and it would be near to impossible to do in the desert, let alone get her subdued to do it.

"Where is Gaara?" Kankuro huffed, attempting to keep his air way open.

"Dying from grief and the death of my sister!" Mora cackled, grinning at the boy. "That idiot, he loved a girl doomed to die from her own sister! I can't believe he went after her! WHAT A FOOL!"

"STOP THAT!" Lord moon boomed, slicing through a vine that hissed and bubbled when it hit the ground. "We did not raise you like this!" He growled, swinging at another vine.

"Raise me? You and father didn't raise me! You drove me into this blood lust and you let sister fester in her insanity! Now our home is destroyed, my sister is dead, and I will kill this whole world!" Mora grinned, her whole face twisted in wickedness. Lord Moon knew this was an unavoidable death, he was going to die without any retribution to his land, his whole life would be in vain. Gritting his teeth, he could not afford to think that way. Mew's death was not in vain, his whole life was not in vain! He would come out victorious or he would die trying.

If he could not kill her, Gaara would out of grief and revenge for the fallen princess Ellani, Lord Moon was sure of it. If Mora did kill her sister, as he could tell by the fact she had the power of both white and black. With a deep breath, he looked to Kankuro and Temari, still fighting to survive.

"Listen you two, you need to know how to kill her! If you can, you have to drown her in the ocean by our kingdom. That's the only way our kingdom was told how to defeat the demons power once it spoils." Lord Moon announced to the siblings fighting for life.

"That's not the only way!"

Silence hit the town like a fast acting plague. The vines dropped and stopped moving as Mora's eyes widened like dinner plates to the shadow coming across the setting sun. The stars were shining brightly in the pink and blood red sky that made the golden sand glow against the shadows form.

"No… NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I know there is nothing I can say to make up for the fact It's been atleast 2 months since my last update. All I can say is that life can get in the way of writing, and it did... efficiently. But on another note, YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED!<p>

Also, another thing to mention. This story is coming to a close and the sequel will follow shortly. Why am I doing this? Because the stories have the same characters and back-story, but the plots and story lines will be different. This meaning, new bad-guys, new mysteries, new love, new drama, and more Aria insanity.

Hope to update soon.

Myregardstothereader


	23. Chapter 23

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 23:

"Sister! Why are you doing this?" I rasped. My throat was drier than the desert around me and my head swam with pictures and thoughts, not to mention the voices of those inside my head. Jai and Yai had returned to my relief, but they brought friends and I could barely hold my focus on my sister as she steamed at me. I could feel my own tears building in my eyes and I could feel the horror settle in my stomach. My twin, my flesh and blood, the one who claimed to love me had attempted to kill me. She would have succeeded in killing me, soul and all if I hadn't heard Gaara's voice. My chest panged at his name and my eyes darted to reassure he was beside me. He stood tall and unmoved.

_Not with this crap again! Forget the boy! _

**_Yea! Mora just attempted to slaughter you!_**

_Not attempted, she stabbed us with a needle and assured our death!_

**_WE KILLED OUR COUNTRY!_**

_Shut up, no time for memories-_

"Will you both shut up!" I gasped as the tears in my eyes began to fall and my right hand slapped at my forehead.

"Still as sick as ever, huh sister?" Mora hissed from across the sand. The entire village seemed dead, even as the light hit the golden wall of the village and the normal time for life to begin was arriving.

"She's not sick!" Gaara snarled. I could feel his grip tighten on my palm that he held, up until now, like a gentle flower. I feared him more than my own sister. He saw me without a soul, without a heart, and begged for me to return. He wanted me, he needed me in some twisted, convoluted way and my mind kept swirling. I loved him, all I ever wanted was him and now he put himself on the line for me.

I couldn't ask him to love a sick person.

I couldn't ask him to love an ugly, sick woman.

"Gaara…" I whispered. It didn't feel like it came out of my throat but it did. His eyes darted from Mora's intense glare to mine, full of tears, full of worry. I could see the hate and angry melt away from him and his grasp ease up on my own. I took a breath and stepped away from his hand. "Leave… this isn't your fight." I almost whimpered.

"What?" He sounded harsher than he meant to, I know he did. I could see the guilt.

_Boy! Just leave us alone!_

**_Yea! We were better off without you!  
><em>**"Will you two shush for a moment." I groaned, rubbing my temples. Gaara's hand reached out and grasped my wrist and disabled it's movement for a moment. He stole my gaze.

"Gaara, this isn't your fight." I whimpered again.

"I want to fight, to kill her! She tried to kill you so she could burn the world to the ground! I… You need protection." He finished in a softer tone than he had started. I could see the passion in his eyes; that he really wanted me to let him fight. I couldn't. Mora would just rip him to shreds like I had merely a day ago unconsciously. Mora had years of training herself, knowing her power and jutsu, Gaara would die like his siblings were about to, like Uncle would eventually die.

"I can't ask you to fight with me." I choked.

"Besides! This is between me and sister!"

That's all it took for a wave of black vines to smack Gaara out of my sight, Temari and Kankuro following suit. The horror in my stomach rose into my chest, smacking against my rib cage as I watched them tumble to the ground. Uncle, the lord holding his own with a sword, was slowly being pushed through the sand.

"Now, Sister, I know whose side you really belong to… and to think our home had to die for you to realize it." Mora was mere inches from me, a crooked smile on her face. Her dress was ripped down on side, blood that was not hers dripped from the slit of her dirty black gown. I stood in my muddled white night gown I had been wearing for far too long. There was a long gash in the middle across my stomach and a slit on my left thigh. I couldn't catch my breath as the horror turned to anger.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that sister!" I hissed, bracing myself for a blow, my arms up. A bright white glow burned in my face as the darkness pushed against it. In seconds Mora was within inches of me, attempting to strike me. I pushed a foot back and slapped her fist away. My body moved on pure instinct, my knee striking into her stomach.

In slow motion, Mora tumbled to the floor. Her vines arched up then lowered to her body as I swiveled around to face her. I couldn't give her the upper hand.

"Sister, I don't want to kill you!" I cried out over the voices in my head.

"You're going to have to, my dear twin, because I want nothing more than your power and your death!" Mora hissed through gritted teeth. I was taken aback as she jumped to her feet and began to charge. Out of her bodice somewhere, a knife was pulled and I pushed back from her. I saw the silver of the blade just before it sliced through the soft tissue of my cheek. I ducked and swiveled around my sister, attempting to keep from the knife.

"Sister, I still love you!" I shouted over the noise. My head was swirling with words.

_Run for your life!_

**_Fight! You have to kill her!_**

_Don't fight! She'll kill you first. Remember, she was the warrior, you were the librarian!_

My whole body shook as my feet stepped and pushed, turning in the soft sand, keeping the minimum distance from my sister while keeping from giving her the upper hand.

"Ellani, you have to defeat her!" Uncle called in from outside the chaos. I couldn't see anything but the sand on my feet, the white vines that thrashed against the black and Mora. Every move she made, I had to counter. I didn't want to kill her, I didn't want her death.

"I can't!" I hissed at him, making the mistake of looking to him. That was when the knife pierced my arm and shoved me to the ground. The worst pain imaginable penetrated my body, scratching my insides and thrashing in my brain. My arm felt motionless and my whole body stopped moving as the blade was retracted and I could see Mora. She was going in for the final blow.

"NO!" I screamed.

A burning from my stomach stabbed threw me as the white came puncturing through my stomach and smashing into Mora. It overcame me and forced her back a few feet. All I could see was white and the blackness that surrounded my sister. She stumbled to get up, her feet beginning to hiss like they were in acid.

"What is this?" She growled. "What have you done Aria!"

"I don't know!" I mumbled, my hands beginning to shake. I attempted to stand but my body didn't move as the voices in my head stopped.

"I will kill you!"

My eyes stopped on my sister as she lunged at me in vain. She was forced back to the floor, her face rubbed in the light. The brightness ate at her cheeks as a scream came from her lips.

"MORA!" I cried. The light grew brighter and brighter as she screamed louder and louder.

"STOP! I DON'T WANT TO KILL HER!" I begged.

**"It's what she deserves… it's what you both deserve."**

I laid dead in my tracks as Mora looked up from the floor. Her face looked like it had been melded to her muscle and bone. She barely looked human as rage took her beautiful rose eyes. Her once red hair was black. It was drenched in the black ink, her madness was beginning to eat at her.

"You will pay…" She hissed, the darkness attempting to push her up but the light only bore her more into the ground.

"Stop it! Please!"

The light didn't move.

**"You do not wish your twin death, but you asked for war on your nation. Your nation that wished for only your peace and happiness, you would wish their total annihilation for a man who didn't know you. You child are a creature different than I have ever known… and I've been alive since the beginning."**

"What…"

In that moment the village was back to how it was, Mora was still lying in the sand, face melted to the barest of her muscles. But what held her down was not light… but a beat most unusual. That's when the pain in my arm came back to me.

"How! How did you? We took your power?"

**"You two have always had the power to summon me, like most demon vessels do. But the difference being I can take shape in reality where the others can not…You may have taken some of my power, but I am still a demon human. Do not doubt I would take your life without a hinge of guilt or hesitation of any kind." **The monster spoke without moving an inch. It looked like a beast larger than any house, made of a constant moving black and white substance, two eyes, opposite colors and a mouth filled with teeth which it didn't seem to move. It just opened it when it spoke and the words came out into the air.

I gasped for air as my hand raced to my arm and clutched to the blood now taking ahold of my whole chest and the sand around me.

"Ellani…" Uncle kneeled beside me and pressed his cape around my arm. Tearing a large chunk off and wrapping it around the wound. It burned worse than the sun on silver metal.

"Uncle…who is that beast?" I asked breathlessly. He looked at me without saying a word, finishing his work on my un-movable arm then backing away. "Uncle… what's happening? You know something! What is going on?" Panic rose like bile in my throat. Maybe it was vomit, maybe it was just panic, or both, but my body almost convulsed as he stood and walked away.

**"He is truly a wise man, like the first king to ask of my power. Human, stand!"**

Without my body's need, I was thrown to my feet. I teetered before restraining all my muscles to hold a standing position. My sister was allowed onto her feet as she looked to me with the most rage I had seen on any one person's face.

**"Now, I will strike a bargain with you girls for I know it won't change the future either way. You two will battle it out, whoever kills the other will get the entirety of the power. You can use whatever tools or weapons you want, but the death of the other is the only way to get your power back.**"

"But I don't want to kill her! How will this not affect the future?" I cried out to the beast that stepped away from my sister.

**"The profits have already forseen, that no matter who wins this battle, will be a major aid in the destruction of this world."**

My whole body froze as my eyes locked onto that of Mora's. The pure hatred and angry towards me told me her intentions. She would end the world, my blood being the blood that would allow her to do that. She would slaughter me then use the power promised by the beast to take out Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and uncle, then wipe out the world.

"Start begging for your life now sister… I always enjoyed a good grovel."

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Bonus points if anyone can tell me what tv show I was referring to with that last line. It would be the last weeks episode that it's referring to.<p>

Anywho, here it is, the final battle. With this battle, the whole mystery will be resolved and we will learn who wins the battle.

Thank you hard core followers of this story and those who just joined in! This chapter is to you!


	24. Chapter 24: Conclusion

So Damn _Unpretty_

GaaraXOC Fanfiction

Chapter 24:

I looked to my sister, her skin peeled back and rotting off her face. The darkness was surrounding her, attempting to mend the wounds, the skin being replaced with, untouched flesh. She was being reborn right in front of me as the beast took a few steps back from the scene. Trying to breathe was the hardest thing as my hand went to my wounded arm. There was no power in my body, there was no strength in my legs and thoughts in my head.

That's when my eyes caught Gaara behind the whole fight. He struggled to stand, looking at me the whole time. His body was shaking but his gaze didn't show any hesitation. He would kill Mora if he could, so would Temari or Kankuro. They would fight without a second thought. I wished for their strength, their knowledge of fighting. I had never been a warrior, I was the strategist. I was the library, Mora the sword.

I looked to Uncle who dropped his sword in my direction, backing away. He was so old, so wise and patient. He knew who I was this whole time and didn't care that I hated him. He waited for me to become who I truly was! Who was I? Ellani Ariabeth moon was just a name, I was more than that.

"Sister! Come at me, I will only give you one chance to attack." Mora hissed, her skin finally replaced all over.

Whispering echoed in my head as my palm moved to my temple, an old habit I would never rid myself of even if Gaara grabbed my hand a hundred times. I had to defeat Mora.

I couldn't kill her.

I need to defeat her.

_Two sisters alike, so unalike as well. With minds such astray it's hard to think, but look at your feet and they'll take you there._

"Look to my feet?" I whispered. Was that the best advice my voices could offer. At least with Jai and Yai, they offered confidence or inspiring words, but my feet? I took a step forward, looking to my feet. That's when I saw it… the bruise and the tattoo.

The tattoo on my hip mirrored the one on the bottom of my foot, half a circle with a dark dot in the middle, a swirl. It was embedded into my hip, I always knew it was there but never thought about it. I was half of a whole, I was never complete, I was always only half of a person, half of a soul. I was sick and broken because I was missing the rest of me… Mora was the rest of me. My twin! I always needed her and wanted to push her away because with her I was complete but without her I was my own.

"Sister! Who are you speaking to? FIGHT ME!" Mora prodded, but I still stared at my foot.

_Look to your feet._

_Feet…_

_Feet…_

The words echoed in my head as I allowed my eyes to actually look. There on top of my foot was a bruise. I had just awoken with it one morning, it was unusual. Then I had just glanced at it and forgotten it like any other scar or bruise. But now that I looked, I saw. A book, the spine of a book! I had dropped the spine of a book on my foot, a large one in Gaara's room that I hadn't seen till it fell on my foot while I was sketching. It hurt at once but then it felt like half of the pain disappeared.

"The bruise…" I looked to Mora and found her exact food, brown and yellow and tinted purple like mine. "You have the bruise!" I exclaimed. I looked to my arm, but Mora wasn't injured. She had struck the blow on me. I furrowed my brows before the idea came to mind. Mora watched with suspicion as I bent and grabbed the sword uncle had put on the sand.

"You're going to harm me with a sword you don't even know how to use?" Mora laughed, "Sister, you'll harm yourself!"

"That's the point, sister."

Mora cocked a brow before she noticed what I was doing. I took my hand and struck it on the blade. Blood freed itself from my flesh, trickling down the side of the blade, pain erupting from my palm. Just as I looked up, Mora was holding her hand, glaring at me with intensity.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She hissed, "STOP THAT!"

"DON'T YOU SEE?" I cried back, taking my hand back. I struck it again in another spot, watching the blood ooze from my palm. Mora trembled and screamed as her hand bled more and more. My eyes flicked to the beast standing there. He was but a statue, I couldn't tell if he was liking what he saw or if he even cared. He had said he didn't care what outcome there was but I would change his thoughts, and I would change his rules! I was not going to kill Mora, I would win…

"Beast! If I win, can I change the terms…?" I spoke, stepping back and switching the blade to my other hand. I held the handle with my bloody palm, breathing heavy. The blood escaping was making my legs shaky and my body cold.

"**What would be your terms?"**

"If I defeat my sister, you take your power back completely!"

"YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME!" Mora lunged. I rushed from the spot, keeping the slipping sword in my palm as best as I could. I looked to the beast for a moment before turning to my sister. I dodged her fist raging towards me. In seconds her other fist had smashed into my ribs, pushing me to the ground. I gasped but did not linger, I rolled from the spot, bursting up off the ground. Blood trailed behind us as I evaded her advances, dodging most of the blows. I tried to use the sword but it only brought me down. It was beginning to pull at my skin that was attempting to scab over.

"BEAST!" I screamed.

"**If you defeat her, we will talk then.**"

"Sister, FIGHT ME!"

I dropped the sword, dropping to my knees and thrusting myself forward into her knees. My shoulders screamed as her knees connected with my shoulders. I felt the full weight of my sister as she dropped on top of me. I pushed her off of me and threw myself on top of her. I pushed my hands on her wrists and dropped my knees on her thighs.

"This is not fighting, you coward." Mora hissed, "Fight me!"

"This is how I fight! I'm not a warrior, nor am I a coward! I'm facing you, aren't I?" I growled. My voice hadn't been this strong and my thoughts this clear in years. My whole body was lit up with energy as my left hand collided with her leg hand, our blood mixing.

"You are weak and foolish! You would give up your power for the chance at a girlish dream!" Mora snarled.

"IT'S NOT FOOLISH! IT'S NOT, IT'S NOT!" I screamed in my sisters face. I struggled to keep her under me, her strength was far greater than mine but I had her pinned sufficiently for the moment. "I wish you would see, without you there is no me, and without me there is no you… twin, you're my missing half." I could feel tears welding up in my eyes. I finally felt whole, as if mixing her blood with mine was some magic cure that would fix my broken and sickness.

"You are a stupid, what are you talking about!" Mora raged, finally getting free of my knees. She flipped me over and attempted to pull her hand from mine. But her hand was stuck. The blood was stuck together. We were supposed to be together, we were never supposed to be two separate people at all. We were never twins, we were one person!

It all made sense.

Why I never felt sick around Mora.

Why I thought clearer with her around, why when we were little she was never evil of malicious.

Now I saw tears in Mora's eyes, hurt tears that spilled along with the anger and evil still fighting for dominance.

"NO! LET GO!"

"Mora, were meant to be one person!" I pleaded, pulling her closer to me. She struggled to free herself from me but I held on with the harshest of grips. This was the only way to win, was to render her fight less.

This is what the beast meant, and it all made sense. The reason it didn't matter who won, was because in the end, we were just going to kill each other by becoming one person. The beast was trying to fix mother nature's mistake.

"The power must never be split…" Uncle spoke. "THE POWER MUST NEVER BE SPLIT!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! SISTER! DIE!"

Mora's free hand had grasped the sword I had dropped. She raised it above her head, my eyes watched as the shining silver kissed the light and headed for my neck. I couldn't move, I just watched the sword come at me. I had to move, but I couldn't, my body just froze.

I was going to die.

My idea had been wrong.

I had hurt myself so much, that the anger and evil took over the real side of her… My Mora was gone. I had done this to her! I was to blame for my own death.

I had rode back to the hotel with my sister, I had laid on the window sill as Jai and Yai tried to figure out who started it when I saw the page. The last page of the fairy tale, I saw it. The warning of the splitting of the power, it was a warning of the future. Us as twins, we were destined to destroy the world.

I freaked out, the voices took over and were screaming it to me, and I confessed. Jai and Yai were stunned, uncle and Mew weren't in the room and Mora sat there with wide eyes. She looked at me then cursed me. She said I had ruined it, I had ruined everything.

I told her it was her fault, she was always the better one, getting what I wanted and now the whole city was her fault. I was angry, in tears, when I saw the black vines. They raged against me just as I let my power rage against her. The words she said to me that day…

"_How could you! I thought you love me, I thought you loved being my sister! YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER!"_

"I'm sorry!"

Mora stopped as the blade touched my neck. Every inch of her body froze as she looked to me. Tears boiled over my eyes as she looked to me, tears misting in hers.

"I'm so incredibly sorry, sister. I'm sorry I fell for someone else, I'm sorry I wronged you… I'm sorry I drove you mad." I whispered, clutching our attached hands. I press my free hand to the blade and began to grasp it. I could feel the slicing of my flesh and I could see her right palm begin to trickle blood over the hilt. With a gentle shove, the sword fell from her hands and onto the ground with a clang. Mora gulped, her body trembling as she looked to me.

The darkness wanted to take over, I could see it fighting to take over her. I wouldn't let it this time! I grabbed her other hand and attached her blood to mine.

"I will not kill you. I did not back then and I will not now…" I whispered. Mora looked to the hands, her look unsure and newborn, as if this was the first time her actual eyes had seen everything. The voices were gone, my fear and paranoia was gone, the emotions were clear and everything felt solid for the first time. I smiled at her, attempting to pull her closer, to hug or hold or whatever I could, just to know she was back. As her eyes looked in mine, I could see the darkness, it was swirling, bubbling below.

"Do you forgive me?" I whispered. It was the darkness that I wanted gone, not my sister. But the darkness was there and I could see it glowing and bubbling. Mora's teeth began to grit and I could feel the evil coming back out. "No, Mora! Come back, Mora!"

Then, just as I had become attached to my sister, she was ripped from me by a pair of black and white swirling claws. I watched in horror as a giant claw dug through my sister's stomach and began to rip her in half.

"NO!"

But the blood was dripping down on me, and I could see the look of fear in her eyes. My sister was dead before the claw reached her chest. I gasped, crying out as her hands let go and the blood broke apart. I no longer had my other half.

"NO!" I expected the tearing to happen to me. Anything that happened to me, happened to her, anything that happened to her happened to me. But I laid there screaming and crying as the beast threw her from the spot and into the sand to my left. Her lifeless body like a ruined doll that was unloved and unwanted, it fell to the ground with a sickening crack. It didn't matter, she had been dead long before then, I knew for I was drenched in the last sustaining drop of her blood.

"WHY? MORA!" I screamed but the beast paw was on my face my cries were muffled.

"ARIA!" I could hear Gaara crying but he couldn't reach me, nor would he be able to save me if the beast decided to kill me as well.

"**Do you wish my death**?" The beast growled at me.

I looked up at him, tears still traveling down my face. I could feel fear and hatred boil in me, but mostly pain. I just got my sister back and he killed her for no reason I could see. I hated him, I despised this beast, I wanted this beast dead!

"**Good! I want you to wish my death, come after me. Pursue me, human, I want you to.**" The beast growled. I couldn't see anything but the tears misting up my eyes. Everything was a watery mess. "**To ensure your anger…**"

I moved my bloody hand to stop the beast but he slammed me into the earth as he lunged. I feared he would go for Gaara. My heart beat fast as he flew in the air but he landed in front of Uncle and in one swoop, took the old man in his mouth.

"**I will travel back to my home… your home and I expect you to follow in 3 months' time. If you do not come to find me I will take one body part from your uncle and send it to you until you do. Beware child, for humans do not bleed well… often, they bleed out. Until then…**"

I rushed to my feet. I lunged at the beast but he was gone in a flash of light and darkness, and in that flash, I was thrown back onto the ground, my head hitting the hilt of my uncles sword.

My world went black.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

And that is the epic conclusion to So Damn Unpretty. Not exactly what you were expecting, because it wasn't what I was expecting but I'm glad I went with it. What do you think? Yay or Ney?

I will continue the story in a new story, named 'So Damn Devastating', wait for it, It shall be coming soon... I hope =)

Please, vote for the poll, I will be working on the winner in the next week or so and right now it's at a tie. Love me and vote!

Review, message, whatever, tell me what cha' think!


End file.
